Origen Robado
by Atenea85
Summary: Un día descubres que tu vida ha sido un engaño. No eres quien creías ser. Tu vida no te pertenece, tampoco tu pasado….Historia de ficción basada en una triste realidad.
1. Prólogo

ORIGEN ROBADO

PRÓLOGO

Un día descubres que tu vida ha sido un engaño. No eres quien creías ser. Tu vida no te pertenece, tampoco tu pasado….Historia de ficción basada en una triste realidad.

·

·

·

20 de Junio de 1982 Hospital Católico La Cruz, Chicago

La mujer gemía desconsoladamente.

Estaba tumbada en una camilla de parto, abierta de piernas en un frío paritorio mientras se concentraba en traer al mundo a sus bebés.

Dolía. Dolía como el último infierno.

Y estaba sola.

No habían permitido la entrada a su madre para acompañarla; según los médicos, ese era sólo un privilegio sólo válido para el padre. El padre….

Las enfermeras murmuraban entre susurros que apenas podía oír por el dolor tan insufrible que estaba sintiendo mientras ella se retorcía en aquella sala desalmada. Tenía la leve sospecha de que la estaban tratando con tanta frialdad por ser una mujer soltera. Mala combinación al estar dando a luz en un hospital católico, seguramente, la veían como una muchacha sucia que vivía en pecado.

Ella no había tenido la culpa de haberse enamorado como una idiota.

Tampoco tuvo la culpa cuando la abandonaron dejándola sola en la más absoluta soledad.

Su madre había llorado amargamente cuando se enteró de que su única hija se había quedado embarazada con tan sólo diecinueve años. Soltera, sin un hombre que la respaldase, sola…Su padre le negó la palabra durante semanas mientras observaba en silencio cómo su vientre crecía.

Finalmente lo habían aceptado, gracias a los cielos.

Al menos sabía que aún los tenía a ellos; estaban fuera, en la sala de espera nerviosos por conocer a sus primeros nietos.

—Empuja de nuevo —espetó la enfermera sin dar tiempo a que el médico encargado tomara la palabra.

—¡No puedo más! —gimió.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí que puedes! No te costó abrirte de piernas para engendrar a estos niños en pecado —gruñó la mujer—¡Haz lo que yo te diga!

—Carmen….—murmuró el médico —Más despacio….

La chica apretó la mandíbula y empujó con todas sus fuerzas provocadas por las duras palabras de la enfermera. Era una chica afable que nunca había usado la violencia contra ningún ser vivo…pero si en esos momentos no hubiera estado pariendo, se habría levantado y habría arrastrado a la enfermera entrada en años por todo el paritorio.

Sus palabras eran crueles.

Su gesto era cruel.

Dejó de pensar en esa mujer cuando una nueva contracción la atravesó el cuerpo. No esperó a que la tal Carmen le diera otra orden, empujó con todas sus fuerzas esperando ver la cara de sus niños, esos que harían que toda la miseria por la que había estado vagando durante estos ocho meses valiera la pena.

—Ya le veo la cabeza —murmuró la enfermera —¡Empuja!

La chica gritó.

Se agarró a la camilla intentando respirar, intentado alejarse del dolor más profundo que había sentido en su vida. Sentía los mechones de pelo pegados a su cara por el sudor, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora…

No pasaba nada. Podría con ello, podría con el dolor…

Porque se iba a convertir en madre.

Empujó de nuevo mientras sentía las manos de la enfemera sobre su cuerpo. Empujó. Y empujó. Y cuando creyó que sus fuerzas habían llegado a su límite sintió un débil llanto.

Oh, sí…Ya estaba ahí. Uno de sus bebés ya había nacido.

Sonrió débilmente, guardando fuerzas para el alumbramiento de su otro bebé; sabía que aún quedaba trabajo por hacer, el último esfuerzo que le pediría a su cuerpo antes de tocar la felicidad con los dedos.

Pero tenía que verlo. Quería tocarlo.

Lo necesitaba.

—Enfermera Carmen…—silencio —Enfermera Carmen, por favor…¿Cómo está?

Ambas mujeres se lanzaron una significativa mirada.

La chica se temió lo peor.

Se incorporó a duras penas; sobre la mesa auxiliar vio una pequeña cabecita apenas cubierta de vello. El cuerpo del bebé era pequeño, era un niño prematuro. Su corazón se encogió acompañado por un cocktail de sentimientos cuando su bebé alzó una manita diminuta.

—Enfermera, quiero verlo….por favor…

Una de las enfermeras avanzó hasta ella y la empujó suavemente por los hombros obligándola así a tumbarse en la camilla aunque eso no evitó ver cómo envolvían a su bebé en una sábana blanca.

—Tengo que llevar al niño a las incubadoras —anunció Carmen —Apenas puede respirar.

—¿Cómo? ¡Lo he visto moverse! ¡Démelo! —exclamó la chica. Intentó incorporarse de nuevo, pero se lo impidieron.

—Son prematuros, necesitan atención —la enfermera apretó el cuerpo del bebé contra el suyo, como si quisiera protegerlo; de todos modos el gesto severo no desaparecía de su cara.

—Déjeme verlo antes, por favor —imploró.

Carmen desapareció del paritorio con el bebé en brazos mientras la muchacha lloraba desconsolada sobre la camilla. Se hubiera levantado. Hubiera ido tras ella y no habría parado hasta ver a su bebé. Pero una nueva contracción la avisó de que el segundo niño venía ya en camino.

Preocupación.

Dolor.

Miedo.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que Esme Platt vio a su primer bebé...

·

·

·

Lo sé, lo sé…es una locura subir un nuevo fic teniendo dos en proceso…pero no lo he podido evitar. Este es sólo el prólogo, como he dicho, es una historia de ficción en su totalidad, aunque basada en una triste realidad. Los personajes son ficticios así como las situaciones relatadas.

Es un prólogo corto. Los capítulos de esta historia en principio no serán excesivamente largos ;)

Espero que os guste, de verdad. Actualizaré más o menos cada quince días, como las otras historias.

Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 1 Retorcida y Caprichosa Vida

CAPÍTULO 1 RETORCIDA Y CAPRICHOSA VIDA

Marzo de 2008, Forks

—Edward se ha marchado.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre los hombros de Bella como si se tratasen de un terrible peso con el que tuviera que cargar por el resto de su vida inmovilizándola en el sitio. ¿Se había marchado? ¿Edward se había ido? Eso no podía ser. Si esto se trataba de una broma y cruel por parte de su tío Aro el gesto de Bella le estaba dejando más que claro que no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

Pero no se trataba de una broma.

Tío Aro no bromeaba nunca. Y menos si tenía que ver con Edward.

Bella había ido hasta allí en la vieja camioneta que le había comprado su padre cuando se sacó el carnet de conducir. Tenía ahorrado el dinero para comprarse un coche más nuevo y menos ruidoso, pero el sentimentalismo arraigado de su primer coche le impedía hacer el cambio. Por ese motivo, el camino hasta la casa de sus tíos no había resultad nada fácil. Estaba lloviendo copiosamente, caía sobre Forks una de los muchos aguaceros que asolaban la región en aquella época del año. Las maltratadas ruedas de la camioneta resbalaron, se atrancaron debido al barrizal en el que se había convertido el camino de tierra…acabó con sus delgados brazos doloridos por mantener el control del volante.

Pero todo eso le había dado igual.

Bella quería ver a Edward. Más que querer era una necesidad después de ese beso tan maravilloso que se habían dado el día anterior.

Al fin.

El increíble hecho había tenido lugar en esta misma casa sólo unas horas antes. Toda la familia se había reunido con motivo de una alegre celebración familiar, el compromiso de su primo Emmet con su novia de toda la vida, Rosalie. Ninguno de los presentes pensó que ese alocado muchacho llegaría a ser un hombre trabajador y comprometido; él tampoco. Pero la prueba fehaciente y tangible estaba en el dedo anular de Rose en forma de anillo de compromiso.

Lo que en un principio comenzó siendo una cena acabó en una pequeña fiesta familiar distendida. Todos estaban alegres, todos estaban felices, todos contaban anécdotas de nuestra infancia más feliz….

Edward no estaba tan contento.

Era evidente que estaba feliz por el gran paso que su hermano Emmet iba a dar en su vida, se alegraba por él…pero parecía como si sintiera fuera de lugar. Bella no le quitó ojo en toda la noche, como solía pasar siempre que se encontraban. se había dado cuenta de que Aro sólo tenía buenas palabras para uno de sus hijos; se deshacía en halagos con Emmet a pesar de ser el más travieso, el más revoltoso y más alocado de los dos hermanos. Sólo la tía Sulpicia tenía buenas palabras para él….se notaba que lo adoraba.

Eran como la cara y la cruz de una moneda.

Y aun así su tío siempre anteponía a Emmet por encima de Edward.

Bella siguió con la mirada a su primo cuando el chico salió del salón inundado en risas y bromas para dirigirse al frío exterior. Bella lo encontró apoyado en el columpio de rueda, ese en el que tantas veces habían jugado de pequeños. Un cruce de miradas intenso, unas breves palabras susurradas, unas cortas frases…y finalmente pasó.

Llevaba años deseando y anhelando ese roce de bocas, noches enteras suspirando y soñando como una romántica empedernida con ese momento y, al final, la vida se lo había regalado ofreciéndoselo en bandeja de plata. Su mayor deseo…ser correspondida por Edward. No le importaba lo que tuvieran que pasar para poder estar juntos…

Era complicado.

Eran primos, primos hermanos…aunque ellos hablarían con su familia, ellos lo comprenderían, ¿no? Eran adultos y plenamente conscientes de lo que hacían; Edward tenía veintiséis años, ella veintidós….

En realidad a Bella le daba igual si no lo aceptaban; ella sólo pudo pasar la noche entera recordando una y otra vez ese delicioso beso bajo aquel árbol mientras el columpio de su infancia se balanceaba.

Quería a sus padres, amaba la familia que tenía en su totalidad, aunque a veces odiara a su tío Aro por no darle a Edward el valor que tenía….Llevaba años guardando el silencio ese secreto temerosa de que alguien se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos; el día anterior estalló finalmente de la manera más hermosa que había podido imaginar. Horas después aún podía sentir las manos de Edward sobre su cara, la unión de sus labios…el baile apasionado de lenguas. Y, sobre todo, esas palabras susurradas contra sus labios.

—"_Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer esto…"_

Delicioso. Completamente maravilloso, mucho mejor de lo que jamás había soñado. Esa relación sería complicada como pocas y juzgada por todos, pero ahora más que nunca, lo veía todo posible. Estaba con Edward….estaban juntos. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Nada, absolutamente nada….

Hasta que su tío le dio la fatídica noticia.

—¿Cómo…cómo que se ha marchado? —aún permanecía en la puerta sin nada que la cubriera para ocultarse de la lluvia; su tío no le había invitado a entrar, aunque él no pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle. El hombre cambió el peso de pierna con gesto de dolor debido a la artrosis y suspiró hastiado.

—¿No te lo dijo? Hace un par de semanas le ofrecieron una oferta de empleo en Nueva York…finalmente la ha aceptado. En realidad, no hay nada que lo ate a este pequeño pueblo…Además, se va con esa compañera suya…Tanya —sonrió enseñando su dentadura postiza en todo su esplendor —Estuvieron juntos, ¿lo sabías?

Oh, no….Cerró lo ojos mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba de nuevo.

—Yo…yo no sabía que…

—Isabella….déjalo que haga su vida —en la cara del hombre no quedaba rastro de sonrisa —Déjalo…

Bella apenas era consciente del agua que estaba cayendo sobre su cabeza, así como tampoco era consciente de su ropa empapada. Su burbuja personal de felicidad había estallado ante sus narices debido a una buena dosis de realidad. Su dicha había durado apenas unas pocas horas. ¿Esto era lo que ella se merecía? ¿Por qué Edward no se lo contó antes? ¿Por qué no le dijo que se iba a Nueva York a trabajar con esa chica?

Dio media vuelta sin despedirse de Aro. Se había quedado sin palabras, sola y derrotada. Y con el corazón perdido en algún lugar de ese jardín que había pisado horas atrás….

·

·

·

Abril de 2012, Forks

—Jake…tenemos que hablar…Sabes que decidí intentarlo contigo…pero esto no está funcionando. Al menos para mí no está resultando todo lo…especial que debería ser. Es decir, no eres tú…soy yo. Te mereces alguien mejor, alguien que pueda entregarte su corazón y….

—Mal, Bella….muy mal….Cariño, has usado todos y cada uno de los tópicos que existen y que se usan de manera indiscriminada cuando alguien quiere dejar a su pareja. Y eso jode, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Miré fijamente a James y suspiré.

Madre de Dios. Esto era difícil….muy difícil.

Sin mirar a mi amigo me levanté de la silla en la que me había sentado minutos antes y miré hacia el salón ahora vacío; eran las once de la mañana de un viernes laborable, así que estábamos solos….de momento. El salón de la mayor cafetería de Forks, Swan Coffee, se había quedado huérfano de clientes tras el paso de una multitud de trabajadores y excursionistas que venían a visitar el parque natural y que paraban a desayunar antes de seguir con sus planes y quehaceres.

Hacía más de veinte años que mi padre, Charlie, había levantado con esfuerzo esta cafetería de la que me encargaba yo en la actualidad convirtiéndolo en una especie de refugio para mí. Era un trabajo entretenido, el trato constante con los vecinos y los visitantes era algo que me encantaba…además de la maravillosa plantilla con la que compartía mi vida. James era uno de los trabajadores más leales a la empresa, además de mi fiel amigo. Si tuviera que pagarle en horas extras todo el tiempo que había estado escuchando mis miserias en horas de trabajo ahora mismo estaríamos en la más absoluta bancarrota. No me extrañaría que el día menos pensado se agotara su eterna paciencia con mis historias sentimentales y me mandara a la mierda.

Llevaba años comportándome como una niña egoísta.

Aquí estaba yo, ensayando en mi lugar de trabajo junto con uno de mis mejores amigos la "mejor" manera posible de romper con Jacob.

Era duro decirlo, pero mi historia con él podía considerarse como el mayor error de mi vida.

Jacob y yo llevábamos juntos como pareja casi un año. Un largo año…aunque nos conocíamos desde la época de la secundaria. Su padre y él se mudaron a la reserva Quileute tras la muerte de su madre. Pronto nos hicimos buenos amigos al igual que Billy y mi padre. Durante la adolescencia vivimos tardes interminables pegados a la televisión viendo maratones de partidos en el canal de deportes forjando así una sólida amistad. Era genial estar con él, me hacía reír, soportaba mis crisis neuróticas cuando no podía soportar ver a Edward tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, esos momentos en los que aún no había probado sus labios mientras me moría de ganas por hacerlo…

Lo peor de todo fue que siempre supe que Jacob estaba enamorado de mí.

Siempre me apoyó, siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre me ofreció un hombro y unos brazos en los que sentirme arropada cuando mis sentimientos me superaban haciéndome casi imposible el hecho de respirar…Él intentó por todos los medios recomponer los trocitos de mi maltratado corazón cuando Edward escapó de mi vida. ¿Cuántas veces me pidió una oportunidad para estar juntos, para intentar hacerme feliz después de todo por lo que había pasado?

Muchas, muchas veces.

Siempre le di una negativa como respuesta apostando por nuestra amistad, siendo fiel al sentimiento que realmente nos unía desde hacía años. El mismo día que me rompieron el corazón de manera fría y cruel fui a su casa. Mojada de la cabeza a los pies me presenté en su humilde casa de la reserva. Me abrazó, me consoló…y acabé en su cama en un acto desesperado por alejar mi dolor así como acabé con nuestra amistad para convertirse en un sucedáneo de amor difuso.

Qué difícil era todo. Qué complicada y retorcida podía resultar esta vida de mierda. Y, sobre todo, qué caprichosa y egoísta.

Como mis sentimientos y yo.

Jacob tenía todo lo que cualquier mujer pudiera desear en esta vida. Era amable, atento, cariñoso y completamente atractivo. Era un amigo, un compañero. Un trabajador nato. Su taller mecánico era uno de los negocios más prósperos de Forks que él solo había conseguido sacar adelante. Mis padres lo adoraban y él a ellos. En definitiva, era el yerno que cualquier madre desearía tener. ¿Qué podía fallar en esta ecuación?

Yo.

—Dile la verdad, Bella —dijo James alejando mis pensamientos más melodramáticos —Jacob te conoce a la perfección, él sabe todo lo que pasa por tu linda cabecita. Esto le va a doler, estaba muy ilusionado con esta relación….—húndeme más en la miseria, amigo —Pero si le mientes le destrozarás el corazón y lo peor de todo…lo perderás definitivamente. Él te quiere como eres y de la manera que sientes…—alargó la mano y la apoyó sobre la mía —Él merece saber la verdadera razón de por qué lo vas a dejar.

—A veces creo que algo está mal conmigo —murmuré —Cualquier chica mataría por estar con Jacob…Tengo a un chico maravilloso al lado pero…

—Pero no puedes olvidar a quien realmente amas —desvié la mirada.

—Eso es algo que nunca podrá ser…Él se marchó, hizo su vida lejos de aquí. James, llevo años sin saber nada de él…

—Aun así no lo has sacado de tu mente —murmuró taladrándome con esos suspicaces ojos azules.

—Evidentemente —apreté los labios —A veces lo odio por eso. Es imposible sacarlo de mí. Mierda, sí…lo odio por eso y por ser quien es —James frunció el ceño.

—Personalmente no lo veo tan grave. Los seres humanos no decidimos de quien enamorarnos, el algo superior a nosotros —me tapé la cara con las manos y gemí.

—¿Que no lo ves tan grave? Sí, sí es grave…Por el amor de Dios...Lleva mi sangre, James. Edward es mi primo. ¡Mi primo! Y no puedo olvidarle….soy una…incestuosa de mierda….—mi amigo alzó las manos al cielo mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¿Incestuosa? Oh, por favor…Te estás superando, cariño. Hoy es el día que más estupideces has dicho por minuto —se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar las comidas del menú diario —Llevas mucho tiempo luchando contra lo que te dicta el corazón, Bella. No lo hagas. No te dañes más

Me quedé mirando cómo la puerta de la cocina rebotaba hasta pararse por completo.

Qué fácil era ver la vida con los ojos de James. Mi amigo era un optimista nato porque la vida lo había tratado más o menos bien. Vivía como quería vivir y con quien deseaba hacerlo. Yo en cambio no había tenido tanta suerte. Me había enamorado de la persona equivocada, un amor imposible con fecha de caducidad incluso antes de comenzar. Llevaba cuatro largos años sin ver a Edward. Sin saber nada de él…y quizás era mejor así. El recuerdo de su cara y de sus labios era completamente doloroso. Insoportable. Ahora él estaba en Nueva York con un trabajo que le gustaba y, seguramente, con una mujer que lo hacía feliz. Probablemente Tanya.

Sí…definitivamente era muy fácil decir "no te dañes más" sin estar en mi situación.

¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida si me hubiera enamorado de Jacob? Hubiera sido fácil y quizás menos dolorosa. Quizás ya habría aceptado la propuesta de Jake de irnos a vivir juntos, quizás tendría en el dedo un modesto anillo de pedida….quizás. Evidentemente, no había pasado nada de eso. Acepté estar con Jacob cuando finalmente comprendí que el amor inexplicable e irracional que sentía por cierta persona no era posible ni sano.

Y ahora iba a romper con él porque no podía engañarle a él ni a mí misma.

Decidí despejar mi mente de pensamientos dramáticos en cuanto a mi situación sentimental me refería. Me entretuve en la tarea de colocar de nuevo el salón para que estuviera listo a la hora de la comida. Encadené una tarea con otra para mantenerme ocupada; después de terminar con el salón me metí tras la barra para ayuda a Ángela, otra de las camareras. Empezaron a llegar trabajadores del aserradero y turistas que pululaban por la zona para comer. Luego teníamos que recoger las mesas. Encargarnos de los platos…Sin parar, sin descansar…

Pero era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

A la mayoría de compañeros del instituto les había faltado tiempo para largarse a la universidad e intentar labrarse un futuro mejor lejos del pequeño y perdido pueblo de Forks. Yo en cambio, me conformé con estudiar un curso de administración de empresas para ayudar en el negocio familiar. No podía ver mejor futuro que este, observar cómo el negocio de mi padre prosperaba gracias a mi ayuda.

Además, había algo en este pueblo perdido de Washington que me obligaba a permanecer en él…

Miré el reloj y suspiré.

—Angela, sal de la barra y ven a comer. Es tarde, debes estar desfallecida —la chica morena y con gafas me sonrió ampliamente mientras cambiábamos el turno a los siguientes chicos.

—Si soy sincera…sí, estoy un poco cansada. Muchos clientes en el día de hoy. Se nota el buen tiempo que está haciendo —dijo animada mientras nos servíamos nuestra comida —Me parece increíble que llevemos una semana con un sol radiante —sonreí.

—Sí y eso es muy bueno para nosotros. El parque natural está precioso en esta época del año…esperemos que siga haciendo buen tiempo para hacer una buena temporada.

Compartir mesa con Ángela siempre me resultaba agradable. Sus conversaciones eran amenas y entretenidas, justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Hablamos del tiempo, de la inminente boda de Jessica Stanley y el eterno debate si ese enlace era de penalti o no, del viaje a Canadá que Ben y ella tenían planeado hacer, de mil y un cotilleos más…hasta que algo captó su atención.

—Oh, mira —dijo señalando el televisor —Sube un poco el volumen, por favor…Me gustaría oír esta noticia.

Hice lo que me pidió sin apartar los ojos de la televisión; la voz del presentador de los informativos de la tarde resonó por todo el salón. La noticia tenía que ser importante, a juzgar por el gesto grave de su cara.

—Novedades en el caso de tráfico de bebés —fruncí el ceño —Una nueva familia, alentada por las múltiples denuncias públicas contra diferentes hospitales del país, ha denunciado un nuevo posible caso de bebés robados en el hospital católico Corazón de Jesús en el estado de Vermont —conectaron con los exteriores de lo que parecían ser unos juzgados. En la pantalla apareció una mujer morena de unos sesenta años de edad. Unas grandes ojeras adornaban tristemente sus ojos aunque un tenue brillo de esperanza se adivinaba en ellos—Di…di a luz en ese hospital el 5 de febrero de 1983. El…el parto transcurrió con total normalidad. A pesar de haber tenido dos abortos anteriormente no estaba habiendo ninguna complicación —la mujer hizo una pausa para tomar aire —La enfermera que estaba asistiendo en el paritorio se lo llevó para limpiarlo…yo….oía llorar al niño…—sollozó —No me lo enseñaron…la enfermera jefe me dijo que mi hijo había nacido con una malformación grave…cinco minutos después me dijeron que el bebé estaba muerto —lloró —Me…me enseñaron un bebé…estaba helado. Estaba completamente frío. Diez minutos de nacer mi hijo ya estaba frío…Era imposible….Fue un niño tan deseado y tan querido incluso antes de nacer…Tengo la certeza de que el bebé que me enseñaron no era el mío.

—¿Por qué está tan segura? —le preguntó una reportera.

—Porque mi marido y yo decidimos exhumar los restos de nuestro hijo.

—¿Y cuáles fueron los resultados?

—Que el ataúd estaba vacío —la cámara le hizo un primer plano a la mujer —Sé que hay posibilidades de que mi hijo esté vivo….y no pararé hasta encontrarlo….

Apagué la televisión completamente sorprendida por esa noticia.

—¿Tráfico de bebés? Dios mío, eso es terrible —dije apartando el plato medio lleno.

—¿No habías oído antes esta noticia? —cuando negué Ángela rodó los ojos haciéndome sentir como el hombre desinformado —Hace unas semanas salió a la luz el primer caso. Un par de familias fueron a un programa de testimonios…ya sabes, la mayoría de las veces no sabes si reírte o llorar por las cosas que se escuchan en esos programas. El caso es que allí acudió una mujer que aseguraba que le habían robado a su hijo en el paritorio, sólo minutos después de dar a luz —me tapé la boca con la mano —Muchas familias se pusieron en contacto con el programa asegurando que sospechaban que les había pasado lo mismo. Está denunciado, de hecho, han creado una plataforma para apoyar tanto a las familias como a los hombres y mujeres que una vez fueron arrancados de sus madres. Ya ha habido casos de reencuentros —murmuró —Debe de suponer un shock enterarse de todo eso…Enterarte que tus padres no son tus padres, que te robaron…

—Cielo santo…¿Y se sabe quiénes son los culpables de todo eso? —Ángela negó.

—No…al parecer manipularon las partidas de nacimiento y los informes médicos y….

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —la voz de James interrumpió la interesante conversación que estábamos teniendo. Vino corriendo hasta la mesa donde estábamos comiendo con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. Su gesto me indicaba que era algo urgente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es tu madre, Bella —susurró —Creo…creo que está llorando —prácticamente le arranqué el teléfono de las manos a James. Mi madre llorando…

—¿Mamá? ¿Mamá, qué pasa?

—Hija…necesito que vengas al hospital —me levanté de golpe asustando a mis dos compañeros.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es papá? ¿Está bien?

—Es la tía Sulpicia. Le ha dado un ataque al corazón, Bella…está muy grave…Tienes que venir, hija…Emmet y Rosalie ya está aquí —mi corazón palpitó con fuerza por la crueldad de la noticia —Ya hemos avisado a Edward…ya está volando hacia aquí…

No pude contestar a mi madre. Me quedé como una perfecta imbécil en medio del salón mientras mis dos amigos me observaban asustados en silencio sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

Sí, sin duda la vida a veces era retorcida y caprichosa….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creéis que pasará con Bella y Edward? ¿Romperá con Jacob? ¿Qué os parece Aro como padre de Edward?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Luzdeluna2012, JSNG, Jacke94, Bydanny, Almudena diazgarcia, Despatz, BellaPotter McCartyCullen, NekoCullenPattinson, Carelymh, ValenchuCullen, T J Cohen, Larosaderosas, Kjmima, MineMichelle, Sofy Vicky, ALEXANDRACAST, DanielaPoulain, Karevov17, Anamart05, Heart on Winter, Solciito Pattinson, Miss jessygirls, Kriss21, LoreMolina, Yasmin cullen, Maricoles, Gatita Swan, KittydeCullen, Lovebylnspired, Estelaa, Gweniever Hallow, Monikcullen009, Panambi Hovy, Julissa de Pattinson, Esteph PV17, Albi yo, Ashleyswan, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, NikkiMellark, Orisweetcullen, Antomirok, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, Luciajanet, Maryrod, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Ludgardita, CamilleJBCO, Bella maru, Aryam Shields Masen, Vanne, Lokaxtv, TWILIGHTICA, Chisrobissocute, Eli Glecas, Nevy Masen19, Anisa Eliana, Airelavcullen, Cecy Yoyis, Sania santana, Day Lynn Leery, Nardamat, Helenagonzalez26 athos, Iratxe, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Amy Swan, Gretchen CullenMasen, Glowing Yellow Star, Janalez, Saha Denali, Kimjim, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Betza y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Como imaginareis, este es sólo el principio, poco a poco se irá desarrollando la historia y su trama._

_Muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento que le habéis dado a esta nueva historia, espero que os siga gustando. Mil gracias! Nos leemos en unos días, un besote enorme!_


	3. Capítulo 2 El Regreso del Chico de Ojos

CAPÍTULO 2 EL REGRESO DEL CHICO DE OJOS VERDES

23 de Junio de 1982

Esme tenía la mirada fija en la ventana.

Llevaba minutos, horas así. Observó con serena intranquilidad cómo las copas de los árboles se agitaban por el suave viento en el exterior. Era un día despejado, soleado…seguramente hacía calor. Un día perfecto para salir a pasear por la calle. Debería de ser un día feliz porque al fin podía salir de esa cárcel en la que se había convertido el hospital.

Oh, Dios…sus bebés…

Miró a la cuna que descansaba al lado de su cama y vio cómo Daniel agitaba sus pequeñas piernecitas clamando por un poco de atención. A su lado debía de haber una cuna más….pero sólo estaba la de Daniel. Su madre salió del cuarto de baño con el neceser en la mano. Se acercó lentamente a su hija y la besó en la mejilla haciendo que se estremeciera al sentir la caricia de sus labios.

—Hija, vamos….Tu padre está esperándonos fuera en el coche. Debemos irnos…—Esme alzó la cabeza; sus enormes ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos y anegados completamente en lágrimas.

—No podemos irnos, mamá…No hasta que encuentre a mi bebé…

—Tu bebé está aquí, Esme…Daniel está aquí —la chica negó.

—El otro. Mi otro bebé —su madre la abrazó sin poder aguantar sus lágrimas. La acunó entre sus brazos como cuando era pequeña, intentó consolarla…aunque ese dolor no tenía consuelo posible. Y nunca lo tendría…

—Cariño…el otro bebé murió. Era muy pequeño…no lo superó y….

— ¡Mentira! —chilló haciendo que el pequeño Daniel se quejara.

—Esme…nos enseñaron al bebé. Nos lo enseñaron antes de llevárselo a….

— ¡No lo digas! No lo digas, por favor…—sollozó.

Se negaba a creer en todo aquello. Les habían mentido, estaba segura de que todo eso había sido una mentira. Alguien, por alguna razón que desconocía, le había quitado a su bebé. No estaba muerto. Se negaba a creer en aquello de cualquier manera. Amaba a sus dos hijos desde el primer momento que se enteró de su embarazo múltiple. No iba a ser fácil, lo sabía…pero saldrían adelante…El dolor que sintió mientras ese primer bebé salía, su primer y débil llanto…Los médicos habían hecho caso omiso a sus quejas diciendo que tenía estrés post traumático debido a la pérdida, que con el paso del tiempo lo llegaría a superar….pero ella recordaba todo a la perfección. Su corazón dolía, dolía demasiado…era tan insoportable que habría pensado en quitarse del medio de no ser por Daniel.

Ella no estaba loca.

No tenía no estrés ni nada parecido.

Sólo tenía dolor.

No le dejaron cogerlo, se lo llevaron antes de que pudiera sentirlo entre sus brazos. No le permitieron verle la cara ni sentir la suavidad de terciopelo de su piel…

No se olvidaría jamás de esa enfermera.

Sus rasgos duros y sus modales gélidos para con ella le habían perforado el alma en el momento de más tensión vivido jamás. Chilló, pataleó a pesar de los dolores propios del post parto, se quejó, lloró a mares…pero no sirvió de nada. Su primer bebé al que no pudo ni poner nombre fue como si nunca hubiera existido. No volvió a ver a esa enfermera. Carmen…llevaba tres días preguntando por ella pero nadie le decía nada….

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la estaban haciendo esto? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía arrebatarle a una madre el fruto de sus entrañas sin ninguna explicación?

—Hija, vamos…tienes que ser fuerte por tu hijo —cogió a Daniel de la cuna y lo tapó con una toquilla para resguardarlo del exterior —Debes de seguir adelante por él, Esme…Vayamos a casa ya…

Esme asintió a pesar de las ganas que sentía por recorrer todos los pasillos, todas las salas del hospital en busca de la enfermera Carmen…

Cogió la bolsa del bebé y el informe de alta. Lo leyó de soslayo mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Se paró en la mitad del pasillo. En el informe había algo que no estaba bien…no estaba bien…

·

·

·

Forks, Marzo de 2012

Tuvieron que zarandearme para que volviera de una maldita vez al presente.

"_Ya hemos avisado a Edward…ya está volando hacia aquí…". _En apenas unos segundos me sobrevinieron los nervios por el exceso de información —pésima información — que mi querida madre me había proporcionado. Me moví de un lado a otro del salón con el teléfono inalámbrico aún en la mano y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Debería de haber salido disparada hacia el hospital, pero tanto Ángela como James no me permitieron coger el coche por el estado de nervios que tenía. Me obligaron a tomarme una tila ardiendo y a respirar profundamente antes de salir. De hecho, James se ofreció a acercarme hasta el hospital porque no se fiaba de mí, pero necesitaba un momento de soledad para poder pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando e iba a pasar.

Así que quince minutos después pude ponerme tras el volante de mi pequeño Toyota.

Eran muchos los sentimientos que se habían cruzado en mi alma al enterarme de la fatídica noticia y todo lo que ello implicaba. De todos modos en ese momento de incertidumbre total uno de los sentimientos que estaba tomando la delantera respecto a los demás era el de la culpabilidad.

Mi tía Sulpicia estaba ingresada en un maldito hospital por culpa de un ataque al corazón y yo sólo podía pensar en Edward sobrevolando el país en un avión para poder ver a su madre. Como una estúpida egoísta me había centrado en mí y en mis sentimientos inciertos dejando en un segundo plano la grave dolencia de mi tía pensando en ese reencuentro con Edward.

Sin duda alguna esta era una clara evidencia de que mi mente no funcionaba del todo bien.

Yo quería mucho a mi tía, la hermana mayor de mi madre.

Ambas se llevaban casi diez años de diferencia; mi tía había actuado prácticamente como su madre en infinidad de ocasiones. Era imposible no llevarse bien con Sulpicia, se hacía querer y respetar a partes iguales. Era amorosa, cariñosa y una madre completamente entregada el cien por cien con sus dos hijos por igual.

Era todo lo contrario a Aro.

Aún me preguntaba qué había visto esa mujer en ese hombre…Decía el dicho que los polos opuestos siempre se atraen. Por esa maravillosa regla de tres tenía que ser la pareja mejor avenida del mundo porque no podía haber dos personas más diferentes que ellos dos.

Ahora, mientras conducía mi coche por la vía de servicio que me llevaría directamente al hospital empezaba a sentirme mal realmente.

Ahora me caía encima toda la estupidez con la que había convivido después de la marcha de Edward; durante cuatro larguísimos años podría haber estado muchísimo más cerca de ella, tal y como siempre había sido. Ella me adoraba, era su sobrina pequeña, la niña de sus ojos. Me hacía reír, me preparaba esas exquisitas galletas que tanto me gustaban cada vez que iba a su casa, cosa que ocurría a diario. Esa casa me llamaba como si tuviera vida propia, necesitaba pisar esos suelos de madera e inspirar el olor que Edward dejaba en las estancias. Era como mi droga, mi elixir, lo que alimentaba mi amor imposible por ese chico de ojos verdes y sonrisa dulce cada día que pasaba. Más, más…un poco más…Tardes de juegos inocentes que dieron a momentos de vital madurez cuando nos hicimos mayores. Sí, dentro de la locura de mi enamoramiento por Edward me conformaba con estar un rato a su lado, hablando, escuchando música…pegándonos con Emmett. Bueno, eso en realidad no era muy maduro, pero nos lo pasábamos tan bien…

Crecer era doloroso. La conciencia hacía acto de presencia haciéndote ver las diferencias entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

Nunca consideré que nuestra declaración simultánea de sentimientos estuviera mal. De ser un error habría sido el mejor de mi vida…pero lamentablemente todo cambió a peor después de nuestro beso. Después de aquella mañana en la que me descubrí abandonada por él, mi amor, ese chico que llevaba la misma sangre que corría por mis venas…después de eso ya nada fue igual. Apenas volví a pisar aquella casa llena de buenos y malos recuerdos. Intenté alejarme de todo aquello relacionado con Edward olvidándome de los sentimientos hacia mí por parte de mi tía; la abandoné en el peor momento para ella, justo cuando su hijo se marchó de la noche a la mañana. Pero no podía, simplemente era superior a mis fuerzas debido a mi estado depresivo. Había ido a la casa del bosque en contadas ocasiones porque me aterraba sobremanera ver ese columpio desgastado en el que Edward y yo nos habíamos dado nuestro primer y último beso.

Evidentemente había seguido viendo a mi tía…pero ya nada pudo ser igual. Por ello y sin saberlo, la castigué a ella. Y ahora estaba ingresada en un hospital en estado grave.

Cuando llegué a las puertas de urgencias aparqué el Toyota de mala manera y corrí hacia la puerta. No tardé mucho en ver a Rosalie y Emmet esperándome; ambos estaban cogidos de la mano fuertemente. Se notaba a leguas que ambos habían estado llorando, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. Oh, Dios….los míos empezaron a picar y eso que aún no había pisado el interior del hospital. Quería mantenerme serena y tranquila, sobre todo por mi madre y por el mal rato que estaba pasando ahí dentro…pero estaba claro que con la mezcla de todas las emociones que sentía esa era una tarea complicada.

Rosalie se separó de su marido y me abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Bella!

— ¿Cómo está? —dije apartando su melena rubia.

—Su situación es complicada —se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos —El médico ha dicho que su corazón está bastante débil después de este ataque. Puede que decidan operarla si no ven mejoría en las siguientes horas —me tapé la boca con las manos intentando tragarme la exclamación que tenía a punto de dejar ir.

—Dios mío —susurré. Miré a mi primo. Sin decirle nada a Emmet lo abracé intentando abarcar su gran cuerpo. Le sequé las lágrimas a duras penas como su fuera un niño pequeño; hoy no había hoyuelos en su cara, ni sonrisas traviesas, ni risotadas…Hoy mi primo pequeño era un mar de lágrimas amargas y silenciosas.

No intenté consolarlo porque sabía que no serviría de nada.

Sólo me enganché a su enorme brazo para atravesar los largos pasillos del hospital. A nuestro paso se mezclaban diferentes escenas, buenas y mañas. Reencuentros y despedidas. La tristeza de la partida de un ser querido y el abrazo de una nueva vida abriendo los ojos por primera vez al mundo. Lo bueno y lo malo, la risa y el llanto unidos en un solo momento y lugar…

Entramos en una sala de espera donde estaba mi padre sentado con la cara oculta tras sus manos. Me senté a su lado sorprendiéndole con un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Hija…qué bien que ya hayas llegado…

— ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Cómo está? —susurré.

—Está adentro con Aro, cariño. Está…bueno, imagínate cómo está…

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? Ella…ella estaba bien. Por el amor de Dios, tiene sesenta y tres años completamente sanos…

—Papá ha dicho que ha sido de repente —murmuró Emmett —estaba haciendo la comida y empezó a sentirse mal. Le dolía el pecho mucho, se mareaba…así que llamaron rápidamente a la ambulancia —suspiró cansado —Iba a haberme pasado por casa a la salida del trabajo, pero decidí ir al gimnasio…Tenía que haber estado allí con ella…—Rosalie le ofreció un vaso de plástico humeante y lo abrazó pasándole el brazo por los hombros —Pero sé que se va a poner bien —murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás —Ella tiene que salir de esta porque es mi madre…Ella es fuerte…—Rosalie se apoyó en su hombro para que no viera el ataque de llanto súbito que la sobrevino.

Esto era una mierda.

Mi padre se levantó de repente cuando mi madre apareció en medio de la puerta de la sala de espera de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Emmet se levantó adelantándose a mi padre y la besó en la mejilla.

— ¿Has podido hablar con los médicos, tía?

—Sí, cariño…—le acarició la cara —Nos han dicho que una válvula cardíaca posiblemente mejoraría su calidad de vida y evitaría que esto pudiera repetirse en un futuro —Emmett apretó los labios en un vano intento por no llorar.

—Pues entonces que la operen ya, eso es lo que nos dijeron hace un rato. ¿A qué están esperando? —espetó Rose — ¿Cuál es el problema? Ahora mismo están perdiendo el tiempo —mi madre se apoyó contra el hombro de mi primo, no sé si para darle ánimos a él o para servirse de apoyo para sí misma.

—Cielo, están intentando que su corazón remonte y se estabilice un poco para que la operación tenga más posibilidades de éxito —todos asentimos.

—Así que no nos queda otra opción que esperar y esperar…—murmuró Emmett —No creo que pueda. No voy a poder aguantar esto…

—Emmett, tienes que ser fuerte, cariño —lo animó mi madre —Tienes que tener paciencia y creer en ella y en ti mismo…Ya verás que todo saldrá bien…

Todos guardamos silencio ante las sentidas palabras de mi madre.

Pero Emmet tenía razón. La espera era desesperante. No me sentía bien, no me sentía cómoda, estaba intranquila. Saber que de un momento a otro iba a aparecer Edward por esa puerta me ponía los nervios de punta por no saber cómo iba a reaccionar mi corazón y mi mente. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría cambiado? Oh, sí…seguro que sí. ¿Vendría sólo? ¿Acompañado? No había querido saber mucho de él en todo este tiempo porque habría sido dañarme a mí misma pero ahora que estaba tan cerca de volver a verlo me atenazaban un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas.

También estaba incómoda por estar en un maldito hospital…y por la mirada fija que ejercía mi tío Aro sobre mí. Lo sentía seguirme con esos extraños ojos amarronados. Marrón rojizo, buena mezcla para él.

A Aro sí que llevaba tiempo sin verlo.

Podrían haber pasado meses desde nuestro último encuentro; tampoco es que me preocupara o importara mucho cómo estaba o dejaba de estar. Aun así me fije en su marcado deterioro físico que había sufrido en un corto periodo de tiempo. Llevaba un discreto bastón para ayudarlo con esa avanzada artrosis que cada vez lo limitaba más y más. Su pelo tampoco había podido evitar las consecuencias del paso del tiempo; su cabellera lucía mucho más rala y canosa que la última vez.

—Cuánto tiempo llevamos in vernos, sobrina —remarcó más de lo debido la última palabra —Me alegro mucho de verte…aunque sea en estas circunstancias. Antes ibas mucho más a casa…. —no me molesté en mirarlo, mucho menos en responder a sus palabras.

No lo toleraba demasiado por no decir nada. Edward había sufrido en silencio durante mucho tiempo por los desplantes de su padre aquí presente. Sin motivo, sin razón… ¿Se merecía este hombre respeto alguno? No, al menos no de mi parte. Por eso y porque estaba completamente segura de que él sabía lo que había pasado con Edward aquella noche de celebración en su casa. Como su pudiera leerme los pensamientos volvió a abrir la boca.

—Edward va a venir —giré la cabeza lentamente y lo observé. Si las miradas matasen él ya estaría muerto. O al menos en proceso.

—Es lo más lógico estando su madre en esta situación, ¿no crees? —volvió a enseñarme los dientes, un gesto muy suyo que hacía cuando quería sonreír y no podía hacerlo. Muchas veces llegué a pensar en la posibilidad de que el músculo responsable de ese movimiento estuviera atrofiado.

—Oh, claro… ¡claro! Por supuesto…—suspiró teatralmente —Como no vino ni para la boda de su hermano…. ¡En fin! Supongo que todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil si Edward se hubiera quedado aquí...—me miró a los ojos —o no.

Le hubiera contestado alguna palabra malsonante como protagonista principal, pero no lo hice por el momento en el que estábamos, por la situación y por ser quien era. Que Aro estuviera más pendiente de sus juegos de palabras carentes de gracia que del estado de salir de su mujer decía mucho de la clase de persona que era.

Quizás Jacob era la última persona a la que quería ver en estos momentos después de la conversación tan profunda que había tenido esa misma mañana con James, pero su presencia nos salvó a mí y a mi boca de decir alguna estupidez. Apareció en la puerta de la sala de espera aún con el mono que usaba para trabajar en el taller manchado de grasa y con el casco de la moto bajo el brazo. Cuando se acercó a mí me levanté y dejé que me reconfortara con uno de sus abrazos de oso.

—Bells…acabo de enterarme hace apenas diez minutos, pequeña...Me escapé unos minutos para hacerte una visita, James me lo contó… ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Habría venido antes…

Hoy sin duda era el día de sentirme culpable. Una nueva punzada de ese sentimiento me atravesó el cuerpo al mirarlo a sus ojos profundamente marrones. Destilaba bondad y buenos sentimientos. Sentía amor real por mí…mientras tanto esa mañana yo había estado practicando la mejor manera de romper con él. El destino era cruel…finalmente había tomado esa dura decisión justo el día que Edward volvía a Forks. Más tarde tendría que hacer algo respecto a eso, no podía seguir en esta relación que no tenía ningún camino seguro a la felicidad, al menos para mí.

Más tarde….después pensaría en ello…

—Me…me ha llamado mi madre y con los nervios apenas he podido reaccionar…. —me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien, tranquila, pequeña…

Observé cómo interactuaba con mis padres; cuando vio a mi madre se acercó a ella y la besó en las mejillas. Saludó a mi padre cariñosamente y luego uno a uno. Cuando terminó su educada ronda de saludos se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano.

Oh, no…no podría con esto…

El hecho de saber que guardaba la exclusividad de un secreto en el que Jake estaba incluido como protagonista me ponía un poco de los nervios. Agradecía que estuviera aquí conmigo porque su presencia era como un tranquilizante para mí y más en estos tiempos difíciles…pero no sabía si tenerlo aquí a mi lado iba a venir bien o mal dentro de un pequeño plazo de tiempo.

El teléfono de Emmet empezó a sonar rompiendo el silencio del lugar,

—Edward —sentí que un escalofrío me recorría todo el cuerpo al oír su nombre. Estaba tan…tan cerca…Jake se dio cuenta del detalle…y no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarme y frotarme los brazos creyendo que tenía frío. Madre mía, me sentía como la peor persona del mundo…—No, no…no te preocupes, iré yo a buscarte. Sí, hermano…así me da el aire un poco…En un rato estaré ahí —mi primo colgó y nos miró a todos —Ya ha llegado Edward, voy a por él en un momento… —mi corazón se aceleró y las manos empezaron a sudarme como locas. Cielo santo, ya veía…

—Puedo ir contigo —dijo Rosalie levantándose de su asiento. Emmett negó enérgicamente.

—No, preciosa…tú quédate aquí. Recuerda lo que hablamos…—esta asintió y volvió a su sitio.

—Iré contigo —se ofreció mi padre —Creo que este corto viaje nos servirá para despejarnos un poco…

—Así que al fin podré conocer al misterioso primo Edward, ¿uh? —dijo Jake cuando Emmett y mi padre se marcharon.

Intenté sonreír sin ningunas ganas. Si él supiera que mi primo Edward era el motivo principal de nuestra inminente ruptura no tendría tantas ganas de conocerlo. Juguetee nerviosamente con mi teléfono esperando que alguno de mis amigos interrumpiera este incómodo momento de espera interminable…pero no. El don de la oportunidad de James se había ido a pasear en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Tampoco podía contar con una conversación con Rose; la pobre aún estaba volando en su mundo…

—Me imagino que Bella te ha hablado mucho sobre Edward —murmuró Aro desde su asiento —Seguro que te encanta, es un chico muy agradable, ¿verdad, Renee? —mi madre observó con atención la incursión de Aro en mi conversación con Jacob.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta la máquina del café más que nada para no dejar que mi boca soltara todo lo que tenía preparado; hoy prefería tragarme mis palabras y no estar para nadie. Saqué mi bolso y rebusqué un par de monedas para dotarme de una buena dosis de cafeína aunque la relación entre mi cerebro y mis dedos era pésima debido a los nervios. Sentí el gran cuerpo de Jake contra mi espalda; suavemente me arrebató las monedas y las metió en la máquina por mí. Corto de café con azúcar extra, justo como a mí me gustaba.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu tío? —susurró mientras oíamos el ruido de la máquina mientras preparaba el café.

—Le pasa que es un amargado —dije sin poder evitarlo —Ya sabes, no se lleva muy bien con mi…primo…

—Pues por el bien de tu tía esperemos que esas peleas de padres e hijos queden fuera de todo esto, al menos por hoy —Jake sacó el vaso de plástico y me lo tendió.

—Eso sí que es algo difícil…—suspiré —Menudo día de mierda…

—Ella se va a poner bien, Bells…—me aseguró con una rotundidad demoledora. A veces me gustaría ser tan optimista como él…lamentablemente no podía ser así —Rose está un poco rara, ¿no crees? —miré por encima de mi hombro y observé a mi amiga y prima política.

Era cierto que estaba mucho más apática y callada que de costumbre, pero la situación no era para menos. Su cara se iluminó brevemente…

—Ya hemos llegado —oh, señor…

La voz de Emmet me sorprendió mucho antes de tiempo. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que él y mi padre salieron por esa puerta? No los suficientes como para calmarme. Edward estaba ahí. Estaba ahí…Intenté en silencio que mi corazón aminorase la marcha acelerada que había pillado, pero era imposible.

Me giré lentamente.

Sus ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los míos. Nada más…Sólo sus ojos….En ese instante se evaporaron los cuatro años que habíamos estado sin vernos. Era incapaz de despegar la mirada de sus ojos...En silencio, solo nosotros…en medio de aquella sala de espera llena de gente…

Mi burbuja de felicidad efímera explotó ante mis narices cuando vi que no venía solo….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis sobre la vuelta de Edward?_

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

**_Marie Mars, Guest, VERONICA, Monikcullen009, Almudena diazgarcia, Kjmima, Luzdeluna2012, JSGN, Manligrez, Kris21, LoreMolina, Carol, Ashleyswan, LauCullenBlackSwan, Day Lynn Leery, ALEZANDRACAST, Rafaela momterroso, Jacke94, Sofy Vycky, Gaby Rivera, MineMichelle, Alejandra, Ile lopez, CamilleJBCO, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Patymdn, Dracullen, Monse, Little Whitiee, Yuliette twilight, Paola Andrea, Ludgardita, Monique, Karenov17, Yasmin cullen, Solciito Pattinson, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Julissa de Pattinson, Nadira Evans Albarn, Airelavcullen, DenisseR cullen, Lory24, Chayley Costa, Anamart05, Kimjim, Yessenya, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, Janalez, Vampire Girl In Forks, Glowing Yellow Star, Orisweetcullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Prettybells, Sully YM, Antomirok, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Nardamat, Esteph PV17 y a todos los lectores anómimos._**

_Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta nueva historia. Nos leemos en unos días, un besote a todos!_


	4. Capítulo 3 Miradas Cruzadas

CAPÍTULO 3 MIRADAS CRUZADAS

Nuestras miradas estuvieron conectadas menos tiempo del que me hubiera gustado. De hecho, me limité a mirar la insulsa pared pintada de gris.

Podría haber disfrutado de mil y una sensaciones al ver de nuevo a Edward tras cuatro largos años de ausencia. Podría haberme detenido a observar con detenimiento esos maravillosos ojos verdosos salpicados por traviesas motitas amarillas. Mi mirada podría haberse regocijado en el recuerdo y en la suavidad de esos labios rosados, carnosos y completamente apetecibles. Su piel caliente bajo mis dedos. El recuerdo de su pelo rebelde y completamente indomable enganchado en mi mano me atravesó el pecho como un puñal. Y esa manera en la que sus dientes blancos me deslumbraron la última y única noche que lo tuve entre mis manos sonriéndome con sinceridad…y amor.

Lamentablemente, no pude fijarme en nada de eso.

Más que nada porque muchos de esos pequeños detalles que recordaba con escalofriante y enfermiza exactitud ya no estaban ahí.

En mi primer escaneo reconocí con tristeza que sus ojos verdes ya no brillaban como antaño; estaban apagados y sin brillo. Esa curvatura tan sensual y tierna a la vez de sus labios que una vez arrancaron suspiros por mi parte había desaparecido de su boca. Achaqué la falta de luz en su mirada y en su sonrisa a las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos.

No lo culpaba. En mi rostro tampoco había nada de eso.

A pesar de tener a Edward a tan pocos centímetros de mí tras tantos años alejados solo podía ser consciente de la chica que lo acompañaba. Era una mujer un poco más mayor que yo. ¿Veintiocho? ¿Veintinueve? No mucho más. Su piel nívea y su llamativo y elegante pelo rojizo hacían desviar la mirada y olvidarse de su baja estatura. Sus ojos eran evidentemente perfectos. Almendrados y de color pardo. Y, por supuesto, no se separaban ni un segundo del gesto sombrío y doloroso de Edward. Mi mirada no pasó por alto cómo ella estaba unida a él a través de su brazo; lo tenía enganchado por el codo para hacerle saber con su contacto que ella seguía presente a su lado.

¿Quién era ella?

Bueno, no la conocía, pero la respuesta parecía ser demasiado obvia. No hacía falta ser muy lista para comprender que esta chica de mirada amable era la misma con la que Edward se había ido de Forks años atrás. Tanya, ¿cierto?

Oh, sí, Ciertísimo.

De todos los momentos de reencuentro con Edward que imaginé este hubiera sido el último de una larga lista. En realidad, ni siquiera lo habría incluido por lo surreal de la historia. ¿Qué podía hacer en ese mismo instante en el que el tiempo parecía haberse parado para mí? ¿Qué podría hacer cuando mi boca y mi mente traicioneras se habían quedado mudas, en blanco completamente?

La situación de por sí ya era lo suficiente complicada, difícil y dolorosa. Sentía que mis fuerzas menguaban cada vez más con cada minuto que transcurría. ¿Ahora qué podía hacer al tener ante mí al amor de mi infancia, de mi pasado y de mi presente? La salud de mi tía pendía de un hilo demasiado delicado, tanto como para atraer a su lado de nuevo al hijo pródigo, y mi novio….ese que me amaba y me adoraba sobre todas la cosas estaba presente mientras yo sufría en silencio por la presencia de ese hombre y la cercanía de su ¿novia? ¿Mujer? Quizás la próxima vez que me atreviera a mirar debería fijarme en alguna posible alianza en el dedo anular.

Unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar me embargaron por completo mientras en silencio mendigaba una señal por su parte. Idiota, era una completa idiota…El nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta minutos atrás me hacía muy difícil soltar el suspiro más lastimero de mi vida. Lo peor de todo es que ambos parecíamos maniquíes inmóviles en medio de una situación ciertamente surrealista en esa sala de espera. No nos podíamos mover, no podíamos dar el paso para mirarnos de nuevo a los ojos.

Dolor y amor, qué maldita combinación cruelmente preciosa.

Años esperando este momento y teníamos que vivirlo en estas condiciones.

—Oh, Dios mío…¡Edward! —las palabras sollozadas por parte de mi madre hicieron que ambos regresáramos al presente —Cariño, cuánto tiempo sin verte —dijo abrazada a él haciendo que me tragara las ganas de hacer lo mismo —No sabes lo muchísimo que te hemos echado de menos, hijo….—Edward se separó de mi madre. Esperé de todo corazón que se girara para mirarme ahora, aunque fuera un solo segundo…Pero no lo hizo.

—Siento mucho los años de ausencia, tía Renee. Me hubiera encantado estar mucho más tiempo con vosotros, sobre todo en ciertas ocasiones —miró a Emmet como pidiéndole perdón. Sí, la ausencia en su boda…—Pero las circunstancias de la vida no me lo han puesto nada fácil —mi madre, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, lo miró con cariño.

—Te entendemos, cielo. Es normal que quisieras hacer tu vida…—luego miró a la guapa chica que lo acompañaba —No tuve el placer de conocerla antes de que te marcharas. Nos podrías presentar, ¿Edward? —ahora sí; me miró de soslayo…o al menos así lo sentí.

—Por supuesto, tía…Ella es Tanya —ambas mujeres se saludaron.

—¿Tu novia? —cálmate, maldito corazón. Que estés en un hospital no te da derecho a tener una maldita taquicardia…

—No me ha dejado en todo este tiempo —reconoció.

Vale. Ya.

Sin poder aguantar más la presión me senté en la silla más cercana por el mareo repentino que se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo. Sentí unas tibias manos en mi espalda a través de la camiseta del trabajo.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —me susurró Jake. No me dio tiempo a contestarle con una nueva mentira porque la voz de mi tío inundó con desgracia mis tímpanos en el peor de los momentos.

—Ha tenido que enfermar tu madre para que volvieras, ¿eh, hijo? —de reojo observé cómo padre e hijo se fundían en un frío y para nada emotivo saludo.

—He estado bastante ocupado. Tú mejor que nadie sabes eso —dijo con una frialdad que desconocía en él.

—Oh, claro…Lo sé, lo sé….Tenemos nuevos miembros en la familia, hijo….¿Por qué no saludas al novio de tu prima? Es una pena que no os conocierais antes. Es un buen muchacho…apuesto a que te encantará….

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

Supongo que a ambos nos pasó lo mismo. Ambos nos quedamos sin palabras, si saber qué decir o hacer en este momento tan incómodo. Vidas rehechas y situaciones completamente desastrosas en un entorno casi hostil.

No me sorprendí cuando Jake se levantó para finalmente saludar a Edward. Como plena espectadora me mantuve en un segundo plano esperando a que llegara mi momento tras las presentaciones y demás saludos. Después sentí ante mí una presencia casi tan fuerte como un vendaval.

—Bella…—apenas fue un susurro, pero eso me bastó para que mis barreras fueran cayendo una a una de manera imparable —Bella, ¿cómo estás?

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, el caso es que me levanté y encaré a Edward quedando nuestros rostros apenas a diez centímetros. Sabía a ciencia cierta y por experiencia propia que si cerraba los ojos podría oler a la máxima potencia el aroma de su piel, ese que siempre desprendía.

Me negué por completo.

Y no hubo ni abrazos ni saludos afectuosos. Mucho menos besos.

Estaba confundida por todo aunque teniendo en cuenta a esa preciosa mujer que lo acompañaba el sentimiento que se llevaba la palma era el de abandono. Supongo que también había una buena dosis de rabia y de impotencia. Tristeza…

—¿Cómo crees que puedo estar, Edward? —le pregunté en un susurro mientras mi familia daba la bienvenida a su acompañante. Me di cuenta de que sentí un regusto entre dulce y amargo en la boca al pronunciar su nombre en alto después de tanto tiempo —Créeme….precisamente bien, no —agachó la cabeza.

—En realidad, no sé qué decirte. Dios…después de tanto tiempo ahora me siento…estoy…—suspiró cansado —estoy agotado tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Pues no te puedes imaginar cómo me he sentido yo durante mucho tiempo —desvió la mirada.

—Sé que debería pedirte perdón —murmuró mirándome a los ojos. Eso quemaba…el verde de sus ojos ardía para mí —pero creo que el perdón ya ha quedado en un segundo plano. Al menos veo que la vida te ha tratado bien —dijo señalando a Jacob.

—En eso estamos empatados —espeté —Al menos ahora puedo conocer la identidad de la chica con la que te fuiste sin decir adiós —apreté los labios mientras de fondo oía los murmullos de mi familia —No sé por qué lo hiciste, Edward…No puedo entender por qué me ilusionaste y luego me dejaste tirada en la cuneta sin más. Menos aún puedo entender por qué abandonaste a tu familia…

—Bella, por favor…no me lo pongas más difícil —rogó —Entiende que esté mal ahora, sólo tengo en la mente a mi madre….Yo…

Sus palabras se quedaron suspendidas en su boca dejando en pausa esta surrealista conversación cuando el médico que atendía a mi tía apareció en la sala de espera acercándose a nosotros.

—Sulpicia ya está siendo trasladada al quirófano. Ahora mismo ya la deben estar preparando para la intervención —nos anunció a todos al mismo tiempo que sentía la mano de Jake sobre la mía, como siempre. Mi madre se tapó la boca con las manos. También vi cómo Edward palidecía un poco más, si eso era posible —Saldremos a informales en cuanto nos sea posible.

El médico no dejó tiempo a posibles preguntas por nuestra parte; el cirujano se marchó tan rápido como había llegado. Sin duda mi familia y yo nos íbamos a enfrentar a las horas más difíciles en los últimos años; después de esa breve visita se hizo de nuevo un silencio atroz en la sala. Todas las cartas se acababan de echar sobre la mesa y en esa mesa se jugaba la salud de mi tía.

Después de nuestra interrumpida conversación Edward volvió al lado de Tanya, así como yo lo hice con Jake.

Como debía ser, ¿no? Supongo que lo hice por inercia…

—Se está haciendo tarde, Jake —le susurré —Pronto será la hora de cerrar el taller —negó enseguida.

—Los chicos pueden encargarse, todo puede esperar. No quiero dejarte sola.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí, Jake…pero no va a ser poco. No quiero que descuides tu negocio. Además, si vas al taller te podrías pasar por la cafetería para tranquilizar en persona a los chicos. James me está colapsando el móvil con mensajes —pareció pensárselo.

—¿Estás segura? Te veo un poco pálida —suspiré.

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Anda, ve y cierra el taller…y, por favor….hazme el favor de quitarte ese mono apestoso —ambos sonreímos por unos segundos. Tenía que reconocer que me encantaban sus sonrisas, eran contagiosas. Además, en la mejilla derecha le salía un hoyuelo muy gracioso. Lástima que esas sonrisas no llenaran mi alma del modo que debería hacerlo…

—Está bien, me has convencido. No estoy para nada presentable —se levantó aún con mi mano entre las suyas —Tardaré lo menos posible, te lo prometo —me dio un rápido e incómodo beso en los labios; los espectadores que teníamos no estaban ayudando mucho a la naturalidad de la escena —Te quiero, llámame si hay alguna novedad.

Observé en silencio como al fin Jacob se marchaba.

También sentí la mirada inquisidora de Edward sobre mí y, sin saber por qué, sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago. Su mirada reflejaba dolor y no era para menos; su madre estaba siendo intervenida a corazón abierto en una sala de operaciones y sin poder haberla visto antes. No pudo hablar con ella en persona. ¿Cuánta presión podría aguantar un cuerpo? Evidentemente, no lo sabía. Pero intuía que tanto el mío como el suyo no aguantarían mucho hasta llegar a su límite.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Rosalie sentándose a mi lado.

—Sí…sí. Un poco cansada, como todos —intenté centrarme en la cara y en los ojos de mi prima política y en nadie más —Oye, ¿has comido algo?

—En realidad, no —dijo sobándose el estómago. Acto seguido me levanté de un salto sobresaltando sin querer a Rose —¿A dónde vas?

—A la cafetería, a por algo decente de comer —dije intentando sonreír.

—Si quieres puedo ir contigo para ayudarte —negué.

—No, tranquila. Pareces cansada…Además, necesito unos minutos a solas —Rosalie asintió. Ella, como el resto, no sabía nada sobre lo que pasó con Edward o sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, aunque supongo que en esos momentos sospechó algo. Por eso no me dijo nada. Por eso me dejó huir a solas de allí.

Sólo necesitaba llenar de blanco mis pensamientos, sólo eso.

Anduve por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al hall principal, no muy lejos de donde estábamos. Una vez allí me guie por el cartel informativo y seguí las indicaciones para llegar hasta la cafetería; gracias a los cielos no conocía muy bien el hospital. Tras esperar la cola para que me atendieran y tras acumular en la bandeja una buena cantidad de cafeína y grasas saturadas industriales me dispuse a volver sin prisas a la ya conocida sala de espera.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando, al girarme, me encontré con los vivarachos y enormes ojos de Tanya. Me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que necesitas ayuda con todo esto…

·

·

·

Minutos antes, Aro había mirado a su mujer detenidamente.

No tenía buen aspecto. La cama que ocupaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos estaba rodeada por un sinfín de aparatos para medir su presión arterial, la saturación de oxígeno y todas sus constantes vitales. Los médicos no habían sido muy optimistas en cuanto al diagnóstico. El resultado de las pruebas había sido muy claro y rotundo; Sulpicia arrastraba una insuficiencia cardíaca que no se había diagnosticado a tiempo. Eso, sumado al amago de infarto de esta tarde, lo habían convertido en un cóctel explosivo.

Y todo por culpa de las malditas noticias.

Aunque su férreo control de sentimientos al que se había impuesto desde que era joven le invadía era evidente que le dolía ver a su hermosa mujer en ese estado.

La quería.

La amaba.

Llevaban juntos toda una vida. Habían pasado por momentos más que duros y difíciles. Por ella había hecho cosas que no habría hecho por nadie más. Cosas inimaginables. Ilegales, incluso horrendas.

Por ella habían dejado su casa durante meses. La excusa de una segunda luna de miel sólo fue un viaje para encubrir aquello que iban a hacer sólo para saciar el instinto maternal que corría por las venas de Sulpicia y que, por desgracia, la naturaleza no había querido beneficiarla con él. A sus casi treinta y ocho años no había sido madre y tras tres abortos naturales el médico no le daba muy buenas esperanzas….

Por eso viajaron a Chicago.

Por eso visitaron ese Hospital Católico La Cruz.

Los contactos de Aro le informaron de que en ese hospital se hacían adopciones de niños, hijos de madres de bajos recursos que no podían hacerse cargo de ellos. Madres solteras, sin trabajo o adolescentes que no querían arriesgarse con la tarea de ser madres.

Adopciones.

Ahora se reía de esa palabra, una burda mentira creada por las enfermeras y los médicos de ese hospital. Una palabra y una acción con la que tendría que arrastrar el resto de su mísera vida.

Todo parecía tan fácil…

No hacía falta ningún trámite. Ninguna lista de espera. Ningún tipo de estudio psicológico de los padres. Nada. Sólo una "módica" cantidad de dinero para "subvencionar" ciertos papeleos y el niño era suyo. Un recién nacido acogido por ellos desde el primer día…por eso Sulpicia "dio a luz durante ese viaje". Por eso llegó de nuevo a Forks tras ese viaje con un bebé entre los brazos.

Se había obrado el milagro, la naturaleza al fin había sido benevolente con ella y con sus deseos de ser madre…Si a alguien le resultó raro ese embarazo y ese nacimiento nadie dijo nada. Al revés, la mayoría de la familia se lamentó porque ellos lo hubieran llevado tan en secreto.

—_Teníamos miedo de que pasara como las otras veces…teníamos miedo de que el embarazo no llegara a buen término…._

Con esa explicación la familia quedó más que satisfecha y contenta por tener al fin a un nuevo y precioso miembro entre ellos; porque el niño era perfecto, era hermoso….

Aún así, tanto él como Sulpicia sabían que habían comprado la vida de un ser humano. Como ladrones de poca monta se llevaron a ese bebé de apenas dos días por la puerta de atrás como odiosos rateros…aunque todas las irregularidades que habían cometido y que cometerían quedaron opacadas por la ilusión de su mujer al ver a ese pequeño envuelto en esa mantita blanca entre sus brazos. Seguro que ese niño, Edward, estaría mucho mejor con ellos que con su madre biológica. Ella había renunciado a él, así de claro lo habían dejado los doctores y la enfermera jefe...

Sí, Edward…

Su mujer al fin había cumplido su deseo de ser madre.

En cambio él no estaba muy convencido. ¿Cómo iba a querer a un niño que no llevaba su sangre? ¿Cómo le iba a llamar hijo sabiendo que él no lo había engendrado? ¿Cómo le iba a dar todo su amor a un crío del que ni siquiera sabía su origen?

Para Sulpicia fue la mejor de las experiencias. Para él no. Edward no era su hijo y no lo sería nunca. No podría...

Y todo empeoró cuando, por obra divina, apenas un año después de la burda adopción, se enteraron que Sulpicia estaba embarazada de nuevo…y esta vez el embarazo sí prosperó….

La Naturaleza de nuevo se había reído de ellos de la peor manera posible…sobre todo con él...

* * *

_Ante todo, perdón por el gran retraso de esta historia. Mis problemas de salud me han hecho imposible actualizar antes y lo siento enormemente._

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis de Tanya? ¿Y de Aro?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Yasmin cullen, Julissa de Pattinson, MineMichelle, LauCullenBlackSwan, Gaby Rivera, JSGN, Ashleyswan, Anisa Eliana, Luzdeluna, ALEXANDRACAST, Kriss 21, Manligrez, Monikcullen009, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Jacke94, Yolabertay, Kjmima, Sofy Vicky, Sully YM, CamilleJBCO, Antomirok, Solciito Pattinson, Almudena diazgarcia, Ettena, Ludgardita, Saha Denali, Rafaela, DenisseR cullen, CD, Day Lynn Leery, Nadira Evans Albarn, Elizabeth Lecter, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, Glowing Yellow Star, Janalez, Anamart05, Orisweetcullen, Maria Romero, Foryou45, Gretchen CullenMasen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Karina Masen, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Lory24, Isakristen, Karenov17, Chayley Costa, Lokaxtv, Masilobe, Churoissocute, BEBYBOO27, Nardamat, Guest. Helenagonzalez26 athos y a todos los lectores anónimos.**_

_Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por la paciencia que tenéis conmigo. Nos leemos en unos días, espero que sea mucho antes que con esta actualización ;) Un besote a todos!_


	5. Capítulo 4 Quiero Conocer la Verdad

CAPÍTULO 4 QUIERO CONOCER LA VERDAD

25 Noviembre 1989, Chicago

Esme observaba embelesada a su hijo mientras hacía los deberes.

Desde bebé, Daniel había tenido un aura especial, aunque con el paso de los años su carita había dado varios cambios hasta llegar a ser un niño precioso con una mirada dorada profunda y una sonrisa ladeada que auguraba travesuras. Era un pícaro, un niño travieso que no paraba nunca quieto dos minutos; daba lo mismo porque no podía enfadarse con él más de dos minutos. Era un torbellino, era el huracán de su vida…el pilar que la mantenía en pie resistiendo para no caer en el abismo de la pena. Desesperación algunas veces porque no quería olvidar, por más que lo intentara.

A veces no podía más. Soñaba…tenía pesadillas….

Llevaba años levantándose agitada, bañada en sudor mientras recordaba una y otra vez el trágico momento en el que le arrebataron a su bebé. Ese debería de haber sido el número uno en su lista de momentos más felices de su vida…pero no fue así. No lo fue.

A sus veintiséis años arrastraba una pena que la mayoría de las veces pesaba más que ella. De todos modos no podía permitirse el lujo de quejarse; sus padres, y la ayuda psicológica que llevaba años recibiendo, le ayudaban en todo lo que podían. Su sueño más cercano e inminente era irse a vivir sola con su hijo, tener su casa propia y convertirse en una mujer independiente, pero eso de momento tenía que esperar. Después de superar los picos más altos de su depresión, encontró trabajo como camarera en una cafetería bastante tranquila. De eso hacía ya tres años y, si bien el sueldo no era una maravilla como para independizarse con Daniel, si le llegaba para mantener a su hijo y a ella misma.

Ser madre tan joven era una tarea a veces complicada; no se podía imaginar cómo hubiera sido su vida con dos niños. Con toda seguridad habría sido un poco más difícil, más complicado…pero seguramente ahora no sentiría ese pequeño vacío que su corazón le recordaba tan a menudo.

A sus padres se lo mantuvo en secreto, pero ella siguió investigando por su cuenta. Daba igual los años que pasaran, daba igual el tiempo que tuviera que invertir…pero al final descubriría todas las verdades que habían ocultado en su caso. Lo haría por ella. Por Daniel. Y por el bebé al que no pudo poner nombre. Porque su alma y su corazón le decían que ese pequeño trozo de vida que ella había parido de sus entrañas seguía vivo. En algún lugar, con alguna familia…

Muchas veces se preguntaba en silencio cómo sería. ¿Sería tan travieso como Daniel? ¿Tendría el pelo cobrizo tan rebelde como el suyo? ¿Se levantaría a media noche para ir a la cama de su madre— de una madre que no era la suya—para que lo abrazara y dormir con ella como lo hacía Daniel?

El teléfono de la cocina sonó demasiado cerca de ella; estaba tan ensimismada mirando a su hijo que no se había dado cuenta d que tenía el aparato prácticamente pegado a la oreja.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Esme…Esme Platt?

—Sí, dígame…soy yo —Esme se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina aún con el uniforme verde de camarera puesto — ¿Quién es? —Silencio…más silencio — ¿Hola? —Daniel levantó la cabeza de sus tareas. Esme lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa que el niño le devolvió antes de seguir coloreando — ¿Hola?

—Eh…sí, hola…Yo…bueno, me llamo Irina —Esme frunció el ceño ante la ronca voz que profirió esa voz madura que tenía al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Irina? Perdone, pero… ¿debería conocerla? —una risa tensa tras otro carraspeo llenó el auricular.

—Supongo que no…O sí —Esme apretó el auricular.

—Perdone, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para rompecabezas. Tengo que colgar, lo siento…

— ¡Espere! ¡No cuelgue! Yo…—otro acceso de tos —yo estuve el día que usted dio a luz en el Hospital de la Cruz…yo…estuve ahí —el corazón de Esme llegó a latir con tanta fuerza que dolió.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Esto se trata de una broma?

—Por supuesto que no…Necesito…necesito hablar con usted. Cuanto antes, por favor….

— ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

—Pensé que quería saber todo lo que pasó ese día.

— ¡Pues claro que quiero saberlo!—Daniel volvió a dejar sus ceras sobre la mesa para mirar a su madre.

—No hicieron las cosas bien.

—Eso no hace falta que lo jure —espetó Esme en un tono de voz más bajo para no asustar a su hijo —Si quiere que le enumere la lista de incidencias que ni han sabido o no ha querido explicarme es bastante larga. ¿Por qué en el informe de alta ponía que sólo di a luz a un niño? ¿Por qué no aclaraba que era un parto gemelar? ¿Por qué, supuestamente, incineraron el cuerpo de mi hijo, sin mi permiso? —una lágrima solitaria cayó en el delantal impoluto de su uniforme — ¿Puede usted contestarme a todo eso?

—No puedo contarle todo porque hay cosas que yo misma no se…y menos por teléfono. No es la única, Esme. Hay más madres como usted….su caso no es el único.

— ¿Sabe usted la cantidad de quejas, reclamaciones y denuncias que he presentado contra el hospital? —preguntó Esme completamente indignada —Y encima me dice que hay más casos como el mío. ¿Por qué me llama ahora? ¿Por qué una enfermera de ese hospital me llama siete años después con intención de hablar? Perdone, pero no se sí fiarme de usted.

—La entiendo completamente, pero mi intención es ayudarla —dijo Irina en un susurro antes de volver a toser —He dejado el hospital. Soy una mujer mayor, no me encuentro bien…No soy culpable de nada pero me siento implicada simplemente por saber la verdad y no contarla, Esme. No quiero irme a la tumba con todo lo que guardo dentro porque me está matando.

— ¡Pues dígamelo! ¡Asegúreme que mi hijo está vivo! —Daniel frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien la conversación de su mamá.

—Claro que lo está. Su bebé no murió aquella noche…

Ahí estaba.

Ahí tenía al fin la confirmación de que la lucha de sentimientos que sufría desde hacía años llegaba a su fin. El lado oscuro y menos confiado de su mente le dijo que todo esto podría ser una patraña inventada por esta enfermera….pero había algo en la voz de esta mujer que la hacía confiar plenamente en ella.

Su hijo estaba vivo y era un hecho. Eso era lo que valía y nada más.

— ¿Dónde está? —dijo limpiándose la cara humedecida —Dígamelo, por favor…

—Lamentablemente no puedo decirle eso, Esme…porque no lo sé. Esa información yo no la tengo —volvió a aclararse la garganta —Le repito que yo no participaba en el negocio.

— ¿Negocio?

—Por teléfono no. Quedemos en algún lugar, veámonos en persona…pero tiene que ser rápido. Están destruyendo documentos —con cada palabra que escuchaba Esme se ponía más nerviosa. Sabía que estaba ante algo grande, algo que no sólo le había afectado a ella. ¿Negocio? ¿Destrucción de pruebas? ¿Qué era todo esto?

—Mañana —se apresuró a decir —Mañana a las cinco. ¿Conocer la cafetería Smooth Coffee? Salgo a esa hora, podemos vernos allí mismo si quiere —Esme no lo vio, pero la mujer sonrió.

—Sé dónde es. No vivo muy lejos de allí. De todos modos anote mi teléfono —Irina dictó una serie de números que Esme se apresuró a anotar —Mañana, Esme…Mañana al fin podremos hablar largo y tendido…

Esme colgó el teléfono con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado sentía ilusión, emoción y felicidad. Por otro lado sentía miedo….mucho miedo. Aun así, la felicidad ganaba a ese odioso sentimiento, hacía tiempo que no la sentía de manera tan profunda. Tanto, que fue corriendo al salón y abrazó con fuerza a Daniel hasta que sé que el niño se quejó.

No pudo dormir esa noche.

Mantuvo en secreto la conversación con la ex enfermera Irina porque no quería preocupar más a sus padres; para ellos el capítulo doloroso de la muerte de su nieto quedó relegada en el olvido porque ellos eran felices con Daniel. Podían sentirle y tocarle…a él le daban todo su amor, así que Esme decidió no reabrir la herida innecesariamente. Aún no.

El día siguiente fue un manojo de nervios. Espero su cita con manos temblorosas, esperando a que el reloj marcara las cinco de la tarde y entrara una mujer preguntando por ella….de hecho, derramó un par de veces el contenido de la cafetera sobre la barra. En cuanto el reloj dio la hora mágica se deshizo de su delantal blanco y se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería a esperar.

Pasaron las cinco y cinco.

Las cinco y diez.

Las cinco y veinte…

Y no venía nadie. No entró ninguna mujer que preguntara por ella. No hubo Irinas….

Esme se acercó al teléfono de la cafetería ante la atenta mirada de sus dos compañeras, sacó el número que Irina le había dado la tarde anterior y marcó rápidamente. ¿Y si la había engañado? ¿Y si esa mujer había jugado con sus sentimientos de manera cruel? Los tonos de llamada se hicieron interminables, nadie lo cogía…Casi cuando iba a colgar alguien habló al otro lado.

— ¿Diga? —Esme frunció el ceño al escuchar un tono de voz diferente al de ayer. Más joven, más clara…y ligeramente más acongojada.

— ¿Irina? —un sollozo se hizo audible a través de la línea.

—No…no, por Dios….soy su hija….

—Eh….yo…. ¿se podría poner? Soy Esme Platt, había quedado con ella y….

—Lo siento, señorita…pero mi madre no se puede poner. Murió anoche de madrugada….

·

·

·

Abril, 2012 Forks

Me quedé mirando a Tanya como una completa idiota.

¿En verdad me había dicho que necesitaba ayuda con todo esto? Oh, sin duda eso era cierto. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba escapar de la trampa mortal en la que se había convertido la sala de espera, necesitaba huir con todas mis fuerzas de los ojos verdes de Edward, de la mirada levemente rojiza de Aro…y también necesitaba escapar de la chica que tenía ante mis narices. Aunque cuando me señaló con la barbilla la comida que había comprado comprendí que su intención no era servir como psicoterapeuta conmigo, sino ayudarme a aliviar la carga de nutrientes, grasas saturadas y proteínas que había adquirido.

—Trae aquí, anda…Dame algo que al final se te va a caer alguna cosa —dijo con una tenue sonrisa. Me cogió de entre los brazos un par de botellas de agua y un par de sándwiches. Me arrepentí de no haber pedido una bolsa para no necesitar ayuda…—Comida para un regimiento, ¿no? —sonreí de lado.

—Somos un regimiento…y eso que Jacob se ha marchado. De lo contrario habría tenido que comprar el doble de comida. Parece que aún esté en edad de crecimiento — intenté bromear. Caminé despacio mientras salíamos de la cafetería.

—Qué situación tan complicada y dolorosa, ¿no? —la miré a los ojos. Lo había descrito a la perfección.

—Pues sí. Esta mañana estaba todo bien…y ahora mira. Todos estamos a la espera de un desconocido que nos de noticias de mi tía…. —nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

Me moría de ganas por preguntarla mil cosas, por someterla a un tercer grado…Quería saber qué había hecho Edward durante los años de ausencia. Quería saber qué había hecho, cómo le había ido en su trabajo, si ellos dos eran felices….si tenían pensado casarse — no había ningún tipo de anillos en la mano de Edward y en las de Tanya tan sólo había una sortija de bisutería con forma de serpiente…dudaba mucho que eso se tratara de una muestra de amor de Edward hacia ella…— pero no. Me quedé completamente muda delante de esta chica que acababa de conocer. Esa mujer que, sin querer, se había llevado al que a todas luces siempre sería el amor de mi vida.

—Estábamos en la oficina cuando Emmet ha llamado a Edward para darle la noticia —murmuró —Imagínate…se ha puesto como un loco. Ha soltado todos los papeles que tenía en la mano y ha cancelado todas las reuniones que teníamos con los clientes. Antes de poder darme cuenta estaba subida en un avión rumbo a Washington.

—No ha debido ser fácil para ti tampoco, me imagino. De repente, verte rodeada de gente que sólo conoces de oídas y en esta situación.

—Edward siempre me ha hablado mucho de todos vosotros —murmuró. Me hubiera gustado saber hasta dónde le contó sobre "nosotros".

— ¿Cómo le va en el trabajo? —preferí cambiar de tema.

—Es un buen abogado —sonrió —Gana el noventa por ciento de los casos. La verdad es que tuvimos una gran acogida en el bufete…creo que en Port Ángeles no hubiera sido lo mismo.

—Pues me alegra saber que su marcha de Forks le sirvió para crecer profesionalmente —mi voz sonó mucho más dura de lo que pretendí, aunque me dio igual.

—Tampoco ha sido fácil —repuso con voz suave —Ya sabes, separarse de una familia nunca es sencillo emocionalmente. No puedo decir que echara de menos a su padre —hizo una mueca con la boca —pero sí echaba de menos a su hermano y a su madre. Eso te lo puedo asegurar —apreté con fuerza uno de los sándwiches que compré. ¿Acaso no había echado de menos a los demás? No, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué echar de menos a la prima con la que juegas para después darle la patada? Me quedé en medio del pasillo e hice que Tanya se parara junto a mí.

—Al menos dime una cosa…—me miró con curiosidad — ¿Sois felices? —Tanya parpadeó varias veces con sus larguísimas pestañas y luego suspiró.

—Se puede decir que sí. Más…más o menos…supongo que como todo el mundo, tenemos nuestros momentos —relajé mi agarre de la comida.

— ¿Nos invitaréis a la boda u os casaréis en secreto para que ninguno de nosotros asistamos? —Tanya frunció el ceño y abrió la boca…

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —ambas miramos a Edward. Estaba frente a nosotras con los brazos en jarra. No podía saber cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, no podía saber cuánta conversación había escuchado…aunque llegados a este punto me daba lo mismo.

—No pasa nada —se apresuró a decir Tanya —He venido a ayudar a Bella, iba súper cargada —señaló la comida e intentó sonreír — ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? —Edward nos miró a las dos mientras le cogía a Tanya la comida que llevaba en las manos.

—Son las nueve y media. Sólo ha pasado una hora.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada más porque no era necesario; qué bonita estampa la nuestra. Sabía que me había desquitado de malas maneras con una chica que no tenía culpa de nada. De hecho, me hubiera gustado encontrarle algún defecto grave para poder odiarla con más ganas, pero tenía que reconocer que Tanya lo tenía todo. Era amable, parecía simpática y encima era guapa. Y no era familia directa de Edward, cosa muy importante. No merecía que cargara mi rabia cintra ella. Nadie se lo merecía en estos momentos…

Cuando llegamos a la sala ya había regresado Jake; ya no vestía como un mecánico, había llegado vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta y recién duchado; y no lo había hecho solo…junto a él venían James y Ángela. No tardaron ni dos segundos en abrazarme…Dios santo, los abrazos de James eran de los que te quitaban la respiración. Aun así lo agradecí. Lo necesitaba. Él más que nadie sabía en la encrucijada de sentimientos en la que me encontraba y más cuando miró en dirección a Edward y Tanya.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró en mi oído.

—Para nada.

Cuando nos separamos Ángela me cogió de la mano y Jake de la cintura; sin duda estaba bien escoltada y arropada; como si me leyera la mente, James se puso frente a mí para que no tuviera que ver a mi primo y a su pareja…pero daba lo mismo. Era consciente de los cruces de mirada y de la postura siempre altiva de mi tío Aro. De los sollozos casi inaudibles de mi madre y de los susurros de consuelo de mi padre. También oía a Edward y a Tanya murmurarse frases que — gracias a los cielos— no llegaba a oír. No sabía qué era mejor, si el silencio absoluto o los murmullos casi inaudibles.

Rodeada de mis amigos, de mi hasta ahora — y no podía saber durante cuánto tiempo— novio, de mi familia…y de Edward, sentía que estaba viviendo una irrealidad casi tangible en el que el tiempo era sólo una dimensión que pasaba sin darnos cuenta….Hasta que el médico de mi tía entró de nuevo en la sala y se dirigió directamente hacia nosotros. Como si todos fuéramos uno, nos levantamos a la vez y nos dirigimos hacia él; increíblemente ninguno de nosotros preguntó nada. Sólo dejamos que el hombre suspirara y comenzara a hablar.

—Sulpicia ya está en la sala de recuperación. En un par de horas volverá a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

— ¿Cómo ha salido la operación, doctor? —preguntó Aro en un tono muy bajo de voz.

—Le hemos podido colocar la válvula que necesitaba su corazón, en ese sentido la operación ha salido bien.

—No sé por qué, pero creo que en su explicación hay un pero, doctor —dijo Emmet. El hombre asintió afectado.

—Durante la intervención tuvo una parada cardiorrespiratoria. Procedimos a la reanimación manual —miró a Emmet a los ojos —Hijo, tuve el corazón de tu madre en mis manos…y lo hice reaccionar. Pero no en el tiempo requerido.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —el doctor se pasó la mano por la frente.

—Lamento decir que Sulpicia está en coma…

* * *

_Lo primero, perdón por la tardanza! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensáis de Tanya? ¿Cómo creéis que estará Sulpicia?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Sarai GN, Manligrez, Chusrobissocute, Evetwilight11, Jess, Yasmin Cullen, Antomirok, Jhanulita, Yolabertay, LauCullenBlackSwan, Isakristen, Ludgardita, Monikcullen009, Jacke94, Kriss21, Sofy Vicky, Gmaciaszuiga, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, CamilleJBCO, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Maze2531, Little Whitiee, Day Lynn Leery, Ashleyswan, ALEXANDRACAST, Manu NyN, Ini narvel, Yessenya, Lory24, Kimjim, Ettena, Masilobe, Clary, Anamart05, Orisweetcullen, Almudena diazgarcia, Bella Nympha, Ine Flores M, Janalez, Rafaela monterroso, BABYBOO27, Nyx 88, Gretchen CullenMasen, Betza MB, Nardamat, Politali22, Valeria y todos los lectores anónimos._**

_De nuevo, siento el retraso! Muchísimas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, de verdad. Nos leemos en un par de semanas, un besote!_


	6. Capítulo 5 No te Merezco

CAPÍTULO 5 NO TE MEREZCO

27 Noviembre de 1989, Chicago.

Habían pasado ya dos días y Esme aún no podía creer en su mala suerte.

Su mente no había podido descansar ni un solo minuto desde la breve conversación telefónica que tuvo con la hija de Irina; la respuesta que tantísimos años llevaba buscando la tuvo a sólo un paso, de hecho, la había acariciado con la punta de los dedos…pero finalmente no había podido alcanzarla. El mayor miedo de Irina se había cumplido al morirse antes de poder revelar el secreto que la carcomía desde dentro el corazón. Y ese secreto era grande, toda la historia que habría tras Esme era grande…y grave.

Algo que con toda seguridad debería saber todo el mundo.

Irina había hablado de cosas tan graves y serias como destrucción de pruebas y negocio dentro de un hospital católico. Lamentablemente no podía decir nada a nadie…¿qué podía hacer con esa información si carecía totalmente de pruebas? No podía denunciar al hospital sin ningún documento válido, aunque sabía que se cometían irregularidades con los informes. Esme tenía la sensación de que no era la única con la que habían cometido negligencias y errores; estaba segura de que había más mujeres en la misma situación que ella. Quizás su bebé no había sido el único en "morir" en extrañas circunstancias en ese hospital. Quizás había más madres sufriendo el calvario que ella había pasado desde entonces y hasta ahora por la pérdida prematura de sus hijos.

Eso no se podía quedar así. De ninguna manera.

Llevaba más de diez minutos con la mirada perdida hacia la calle, limpiando una y otra vez el mostrador de la cafetería cuando decidió que tenía que seguir luchando como lo había hecho siempre. Irina se lo había dicho alto y claro; ella estuvo allí esa noche…su hijo estaba vivo. Aquella noche en la que dio a luz su hijo no había muerto, tal y como la dijeron a ella y a sus padres. Quería descubrir la verdad. Necesitaba conocer la historia al completo y dar con el paradero de sus hijos a cualquier precio. No la importaba cuanto tiempo pasara….

Cinco minutos antes de que terminara su turno descolgó el teléfono de la cafetería para llamar a casa y avisar a su madre que tendría que quedarse con Daniel porque ella llegaría más tarde. Justo cuando el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde se quitó el delantal, se despidió apresuradamente de sus compañeras y salió a la calle como la mujer decidida en la que se había tenido que convertir a la fuerza. Corrió para coger el autobús que la llevaría a su destino. Su determinación y rabia no aminoraban sus nervios, aun así, una vez dentro del vehículo y rodeada de gente por todos lados debido a la hora punta, repasó mentalmente la conversación que había tenido con la misteriosa enfermera sólo cuarenta y ocho horas antes.

Era incapaz de recordar con claridad más de la mitad de la conversación porque su mente repetía una y otra vez como un mantra la parte de la confirmación de que su hijo vivía.

Sin tener muy claro los argumentos que expondría por enésima vez para pedir explicaciones, Esme se bajó del autobús y miró con odio acumulado el edificio que se alzaba ante ella. ¿Cuántas veces había venido en busca de respuestas no contestadas? Muchas, muchísimas más de lo que podía recordar; nunca la hicieron caso, por supuesto. Reclamaba…exigía el informe original de su alta médica en el que el doctor, las enfermeras o ambos, se habían encargado de mentir escribiendo que había dado a luz a sólo un bebé. Pidió infinitas veces el certificado de defunción de su hijo que nunca recibió, siempre le daban una negativa como respuesta.

El Hospital de La Cruz se había convertido para ella en su calvario personal, algo así como un lugar maldito para su mente y su corazón. Un lugar que le provocaba el mayor de los rechazos por los recuerdos que su cabeza recordaba constantemente. Sólo hacía falta mirar a su hijo Daniel para evocar esos recuerdos…

Pero hoy no se iría de nuevo a casa con un "lo siento, señorita…pero no puede ser". Esta vez tenía más que claro que, después de su nueva visita al lugar en el que empezaron todos sus males, sacaría algo en claro. Subió las escaleras de la puerta principal con decisión dirigiéndose directamente hacia el despacho de la secretaria de atención al paciente. Esme observó con esperanzas que la secretaria no era la misma que la había atendido en otras ocasiones, aunque eso no aseguraba una victoria.

—Buenas tardes…¿puedo ayudarla en algo? —preguntó la mujer.

—Bien…Ya sé que me va a decir que no es posible —espetó a la defensiva —Ha pasado mucho tiempo….pero necesito pedir por enésima vez el informe origina del…del nacimiento de mis hijos. Eran gemelos…—la mujer la miró a través de las gafas con curiosidad —Por favor…—susurró.

—Vamos a ver qué se puede hacer…¿Me puede decir en qué año nacieron sus hijos? —Esme suspiró algo aliviada; al menos no había tenido una negativa inicial.

—Nacieron el veinte de junio de mil novecientos ochenta y dos —antes de mirar en ningún archivador la mujer negó.

—Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible —a Esme le regresaron las ganas de gritar de nuevo.

—Me lo imaginaba….Por supuesto tampoco podrán darme una copia del certificado de defunción de uno de mis hijos…uno de los que tuve aquí ese veinte de junio, ¿cierto? ¿Sabe cuántos años llevo pidiendo estos documentos? ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo llevo recibiendo una negativa como esta ante mi petición? —la secretaria se quitó las gafas y miró a Esme con pena. Esta vez el gesto no era fingido como las otras veces. Esta vez esa mujer mostraba pesar de verdad.

—Realmente no sé muy bien cuál es el problema que tiene, señora…No es que yo no quiera ayudarla, es que no puedo. Ha habido un problema con el archivo. Hace un par de meses trasladaron los expedientes antiguos al sótano…lamentablemente hubo un problema con una de las cañerías y el sótano se inundó por completo. Los archivos quedaron completamente inservibles y dañados —suspiró —Le prometo que si estuviera en mi mano ayudarla lo haría, créame…

Esme asintió sin decir nada en modo de agradecimiento y se marchó de allí con cien mil preguntas más que cuando había llegado.

Sin duda era una cruel casualidad que todos aquellos documentos quedaran inservibles por una oportuna inundación. Ahora sí que creía al cien por cien en las palabras de Irina; estaban destruyendo de una forma muy sutil aquellos documentos e informes que no querían tener en su poder. ¿Quién era el causante de todo esto? ¿A quién tendría que rendirle cuentas? ¿Quién podría ayudarla ahora?

Esme caminó por los pasillos del hospital hasta salir al exterior sin saber que alguien seguía muy de cerca sus pasos. Siendo desconocedora de ese detalle se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada esperando a que la dría brisa que corría por las calles se llevara la sensación de ligero mareo que sentía siempre que olía ese desinfectante.

Apenas cerró los ojos sintiendo el aire en su cara cuando alguien la tocó en el hombro. Cuando se giró vio a una mujer más o menos de su edad; no llegaba a los treinta ni de lejos. Era morena y tenía unos enormes ojos azules que eran empobrecidos en gran medida por culpa de unas grandes ojeras bajo estos. La mujer la miró con detenimiento y curiosidad antes de empezar a hablar.

—Siento…siento interrumpirte —se mordió el labio —Me llamo Linda y…te pido perdón de antemano por lo que te voy a decir…pero he oído tu conversación desde la puerta de la secretaría —dijo señalando hacia el interior del hospital —Creo…creo que tú y yo tenemos algo en común —Esme frunció el ceño —Yo también perdí a mi bebé en este hospital —jugueteó con sus manos de manera nerviosa —Eso pasó hace ya seis meses.

—¿Lo…perdiste? —Linda sonrió sin ganas.

—Quizás ese no ha sido el término correcto. Me la quitaron…me quitaron a mi niña. Y al igual que tú quiero saber la verdad —miró al suelo —Alice…iba a llamarla Alice —Esme se levantó viendo su propio reflejo en la imagen de esa mujer.

—Yo me llamo Esme —se dieron la mano mirándose a los ojos —Creo que tú y yo podemos hacer algo…¿Tienes tiempo para tomar un café mientras hablamos?

·

·

·

Abril 2012, Forks

La noticia cayó sobre nosotros como un balde de agua fría.

Por un momento ninguno de los que estábamos allí supimos qué decir o qué hacer. Todos sacamos nuestro lado más optimista hacia fuera, todos esperábamos que la operación saliera bien para recibir al fin buenas noticias…pero al parecer, la cadena de desastres en la que nos habíamos metido seguía golpeándonos con fuerza. Lo peor de todo es que parecía imparable.

Tras decir las palabras fatales el médico continuó hablando pero fui completamente incapaz de seguir escuchándolo; miles de imágenes y recuerdos emotivos de mi tía me vinieran a la mente intentando reunir el mayor número de fotogramas posibles para no olvidarla jamás. El día duro y malditamente largo que estábamos viviendo estaba pasando factura en mi cabeza; la muy cobarde se estaba preparando para lo peor.

—¿Bella? Hey, Bells….—alcé la cara para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Jake a escasos centímetros de los míos —Vamos, cariño…vayámonos ya a casa. ¿No has oído al médico? —fruncí el ceño —Aquí no podemos hacer nada más por hoy —miré a mi alrededor.

La estampa era desoladora y triste como poco. Mi madre se había sentado en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico para poder desatar su llanto mientras mi padre intentaba por todos los medios y sin éxito calmarla. Emmett y Rose estaban abrazados, consolándose uno a otro. No tuve fuerzas para mirar a la otra pareja, fui totalmente incapaz….así que simplemente me enganché al cuello de Jacob para esconder la cabeza en su cuerpo y proteger de esa manera lo poco que quedaba de mi alma. La sala de espera se había convertido en el escenario de nuestro drama particular. Luchando cada uno con sus propios demonios.

—¿Acaso…acaso no habéis oído al cirujano? —me separé de Jake ante el murmullo de Aro —Aquí ya no podemos hacer absolutamente nada, por desgracia —dijo con los ojos enrojecidos —Mañana…mañana volveremos —su voz sonó mucho más grave de lo normal. Suspiró y miró a su hijo pródigo —Edward, sabes que en mi casa hay sitio suficiente para vosotros —este negó.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. Tanya y yo íbamos a instalarnos en un hotel, pero Emmett y Rose se han negado —desvió la mirada —Nos quedaremos con ellos —mi tío asintió en silencio.

Nadie dijo nada más.

Con los ánimos en el sótano y absolutamente tristes fuimos abandonando la sala de espera en la que tantas horas habíamos pasado en fila india y en completo silencio. En el exterior ya había caído la noche por completo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué hora era. Me abracé a mí misma; las noches de abril aún eran demasiado frescas para la poca ropa que había traído. De todos modos agradecía el frescor que se chocaba contra mi cara.

Flanqueada por James y Jake vi cómo mi padre acercaba su coche hasta la entrada para que Aro no forzara sus piernas enfermas. Mi madre vino hasta mí y me dio un beso en la frente; una vez se metió en el coche se despidió con una sonrisa más triste aún.

—Me da pena dejarla aquí sola —murmuró Emmett —siento que la estoy dejando abandonada en el peor momento de su vida —Edward negó.

—No podemos hacer nada más que esperar, Emmett. Tenemos que descansar y estar fuertes para ella…necesitará nuestra ayuda cuando despierte —dijo de manera esperanzadora. Sus palabras para con su hermano eran dulces y serenas…así como el gesto de manos entrelazados que lo unía a Tanya.

—Edward tiene razón —dijo Rose —Tenemos que descansar…necesito dormir un poco, cariño —Emmett miró a su mujer y asintió.

—Mañana estaré aquí a primera hora —anunció.

—Si…si hubiera novedades no dudéis en llamarnos, ¿de acuerdo? —mi prima política se acercó a mí y me abrazó como solía hacer, con la fuerza arrolladora que la caracterizaba.

Cuando nos separamos Emmett ya estaba en el asiento de copiloto y Tanya y Edward en la parte trasera. Sólo hubo un cruce de miradas entre Edward y yo, sólo unos míseros segundos para hacerme recordar una vida entera como si fuera ayer…una nimiedad en comparación con lo que hubiera deseado. De todos modos mi burbuja personal volvió a explotar con fuerza cuando Tanya apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward mientras cerraba los ojos; él se limitó a apartarme la mirada para mirar hacia el frente. Como una idiota me quedé mirando el Jeep hasta que giró por la esquina perdiéndole el rastro.

Cielo santo, tenía tal dolor de cabeza que parecía que me fuera a explotar en cualquier maldito momento.

Sentí los dedos de James en mi cara pellizcándome cariñosamente la mejilla. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó ante la atenta mirada de Jake y Ángela.

—No voy a preguntarte cómo estás porque es más que obvio —susurró en mi oído —Sólo recuerda algo, Bella…Lo que tiene que ser, será…Si el destino ha decidido que pases por esto es por algo…y no hay nada más —en un principio no entendí el significado de su frase, ni la sonrisa que me dedicó cuando nos separamos. Aun así, agradecí su calidez y sus muestras de cariño. Intenté corresponderle una sonrisa a mi amigo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —este asintió.

—Sabes que casi siempre la tengo…Bella, mañana ni se te ocurra ir a la cafetería. Ángela y yo podemos encargarnos de todo —mi amiga y compañera asintió mientras se recolocaba las gafas —Confía en nosotros, intentaremos no quemarte el local —bromeó —Ahora llévatela a casa, amigo —le dijo a Jake dándole un codazo —Llámanos mañana en cuanto sepas algo, ¿vale?

Jacob me cogió por la cintura y me acompañó hasta su coche; daba gracias a los cielos porque no había traído su trasto del demonio llamado moto. No hubiera sido capaz de subirme en ella sin marearme después de todas las emociones por las que había pasado.

—He traído mi coche —murmuré.

—Mañana lo recogerás —me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y me ayudó a entrar. Arrancó en silencio y puso rumbo con el coche hacia la carretera principal.

—Siento mucho todo esto, cariño —susurró cogiéndome la mano. Me dieron unas ganas irrefrenables de soltar su agarre; después de la conversación que había tenido con James esa misma mañana y teniendo en cuenta que me había decidido a dejar la relación con él en un nueve sobre escala de diez, me sentía como la mujer más rastrera del mundo al recibir sus muestras de cariño en esos momentos.

—Confío en que mi tía se ponga bien lo antes posible. Es una mujer más fuerte de lo que pensamos —dije mirando hacia la carretera.

—Bells…¿no has oído al médico? —me giré para mirar su perfil mientras conducía —Ha dicho que su cerebro ha estado más tiempo del debido sin recibir oxígeno —aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para mirarme —Pueda que tenga daños cerebrales serios —fruncí los labios al enterarme de la noticia. ¿A qué mundo me había ido yo mientras nos informaban sobre eso?

—Pero eso no lo sabrán hasta que despierte, ¿no? —Jacob abrió la boca para hablar, aunque se calló cuando el color del semáforo cambió.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o te vienes a la mía? —suspiré.

—Hoy más que nunca necesito estar en mi casa, Jake. Necesito estar con mis padres —asintió.

Cambió de dirección en cuanto le fue posible y puso rumbo a la casa de mis padres. Apenas diez minutos después, entre conversaciones mínimas contestadas con monosílabos por mi parte, llegamos a mi casa. Jake estacionó el coche al lado del de mi padre; al parecer se habían dado prisa en dejar a Aro en su casa. Aunque me moría de ganas por salir del coche no lo hice inmediatamente. Me quedé jugueteando con la cremallera de mi bolso hasta que Jake me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Estás ausente, cariño…Dime qué puedo hacer para ver una sonrisa tuya y lo haré —tragué en seco.

—Lamentablemente tú no puedes hacer nada —antes de que pudiera responderme salí del coche aunque él fue más rápido que yo, en menos de un segundo se puso a mi lado cogiéndome la cara con las manos.

—Confía en mí, Bella…entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Puedes desahogarte conmigo, háblame, dime lo que estás sintiendo…Te quiero. Sabes que lo que te afecta a ti me afecta a mí.

Por supuesto que le afectaba a él. Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de otra persona...Me había hecho a la idea de que nuestra historia, Edward y yo, sería algo platónico, algo lejano que se quedaría en el recuerdo como un simple beso bajo u árbol…me había hecho a la idea de que, quizá, no volvería a verlo. Y ahora estaba aquí. Había vuelto revolucionando mi vida, mis recuerdos y mi presente. Lo peor de todo es que había venido con la mujer que había llegado a su corazón de la manera que yo no pude llegar…Cada gesto, cada mirada que se dedicaban era un puñal que se atravesaba en mi corazón y lo peor de todo es que no sólo yo era la herida. Jake también estaba recibiendo los coletazos del huracán llamdo Edward que había vuelto a invadir mi vida.

Si quería seguir siendo una persona honesta debía dejar a Jacob…pero la parte egoísta de mi ser me lo impedía por el simple orgullo de no querer que Edward me viera sola…

—No te merezco —susurré.

—¿Cómo? —lo miré a los ojos; no me había oído.

—Necesito entrar ya, Jake…Hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

A sabiendas de que le había dejado con la palabra en los labios me giré y, sin mirar atrás, me encaminé hacia la puerta de mi casa. Cada paso que daba más consciente era del daño que estaba por hacerle a uno de los mejores hombres que pasarían por mi vida….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creéis que Bella dejará finalmente a Jacob? ¿Qué pasaría con Esme?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Jacke94, Manligrez, ALEXANDRACAST, Manu NyN, Yoa P Stewart, Jess, Yumel22, Sully YM, Orisweetcullen, Esteph PV17, LauCullenBlackSwan, Rafaela monterroso, Masilobe, Maze2531, Janalez, Darky1995, Isakristen, Anisa Eliana, Nyx 88, Dracullen, Luzdeluna2012, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight11, Lory24, Monikcullen009, Gretchen CullenMasen, Nardamat, Yolabertay, Yasmin cullen, Ludgardita, Mallecaballero, Bella Nympha, Sarai GN, Paky32, Ashleyswan, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Glowing Yellow Star, Almudena diazgarcia, Ettena, Little Whitiee, DenisseR cullen, CamilleJBCO, Day Lynn Leery, BABYBOO27, Lokaxtv, Antomirok, Mallecaballero, Betza MB y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia con vuestros comentarios, favoritos y alertas =) Nos leemos en un par de semanas, un besote!_


	7. Capítulo 6 ¿Fue Verdad?

CAPÍTULO 6 ¿FUE VERDAD?

Chicago, 7 de Enero de 1990

La conversación entre Esme y Linda fue mucho más fructífera de lo que ella misma imaginó en un principio.

Tomaron un par de capuccinos en una cafetería cercana al epicentro de sus horrores, el hospital católico. Se sentaron cerca de la gran cristalera de manera que pudieran ver la sucesión de gente entrando y saliendo del hospital. Algunas mujeres salían con pequeños bultos entre los brazos por la puerta latera, la del área de maternidad. Por ahí se veían salir hombres y mujeres con caras cansadas pero rebosantes de felicidad mientras miraban embelesados a sus retoños. Esas escenas les hacían recordar a ambas esos momentos de anhelada alegría incontenida que jamás llegó. Se perdió en el camino…

Tardaron varios minutos en comenzar a hablar.

Cuando al fin pudieron fluir las palabras y ambas se contaron sus historias, se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de similitudes entre ambos casos salvo la diferencia de tiempo entre uno y otro. Como bien había dicho Linda, ella había dado a luz seis meses atrás. Y en los informes del alta omitieron varios datos de interés surgidos en la sala de partos.

No fue un parto fácil, precisamente.

Según sus palabras, Linda tardó horas en dilatar apenas tres centímetros mientras sentía los dolorosos calambres en el bajo vientre. El bebé, Alice, no dejaba ni un solo segundo de tregua; quería salir cuanto antes y ver el mundo con sus propios ojos, haciendo que las contracciones fueran insoportables. Tras doce largas horas de dilatación se dignaron a ponerle oxitocina para ayudarla a dilatar a través de un goteo colocado en su brazo.

Aún así, sus esfuerzos por traer a su hija al mundo fueron tremendos.

Alice venía con una vuelta de cordón umbilical alrededor de su delicado y frágil cuello. Eso era algo muy común, algo con lo que médicos y comadronas se encontraban todos los días en la sala de partos. Cierto era que también había la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal…sobre todo si el especialista no obraba como era debido. En ese momento, en la cabeza de Linda, no había sitio para las preocupaciones más que nada porque todos sus esfuerzos se concentraban en traer al mundo a su bebé; además, tanto la enfermera Carmen como el doctor Eleazar, parecían buenos profesionales. Las palabras duras que salían de la boca de la recia enfermera contrastaban con la delicadeza de las palabras calmadas y sosegadas de Eleazar ofreciendo un punto de apoyo.

—_¿Y no dejaron entrar a tu marido al paritorio? — _le había preguntado Esme con curiosidad mientras pedían el segundo café.

La respuesta fue un rotundo no.

El marido de Linda estuvo en todo momento a su lado en la sala de dilatación, pero en cuanto vieron que el parto era un poco más complicado de lo normal lo echaron sin ningún cuidado, obligándolo a abandonar a su mujer, sin saberlo, a la soledad y tristeza más absolutas.

El dolor que Linda sintió en esos momentos lo describió como desgarrador. Sentía las manos de la enfermera prácticamente dentro de su cuerpo, intentando sacar al bebé del canal del parto para librarle de la cadena en la que se había convertido el cordón umbilical. Con el último empujón sintió cómo su cuerpo se partía en dos…pero también sintió que la presión que la atenazaba las entrañas cedía casi de golpe.

Solo pudo suspirar, coger aire e intentar no llorar aunque fuera de pura felicidad; la primera vez que tuviera entre sus brazos a Alice quería hacerlo serena, disfrutando cada minutos de esa delicia que significaba convertirse en madre. Ya tendría tiempo después para llora y desahogarse.

Esperaba el llanto de su bebé, pero no llegaba. Esperó un tiempo más que prudencial para oír el llanto de su pequeña, intentaba alzar el cuerpo para ver qué era lo que pasaba…al igual que Esme, unas manos siempre la devolvían a la dureza de la camilla para que volviera a su posición. Estirando el cuello hasta el punto de hacer sonar sus huesos dolorosamente pudo ver cómo el médico trabajaba sobre la pequeña.

—Llévala a neonatos — susurró el médico.

—_¿Y ya está? —_volvió a preguntar Esme. Se le revolvía el estómago por la pregunta lógica que tenía en los labios, pero era necesaria — _¿Y no pensaste en la posibilidad de…de que en tu caso fuera cierta la…muerte? — _Linda lo negó.

—_Nunca lo pensé, a pesar de que horas más tarde me enseñaron el cuerpo sin vida de un bebé — _Esme sintió un escalofrío — _Pero estoy convencida de que ese no era mi bebé, Esme. Y así se lo hice saber a la enfermera….aunque no hizo nada por escucharme. Según ella, aún estaña en shock por los duros momentos vividos — _la mujer se relamió los labios —_Oí llorar a mi hija mientras la enfermera abandonaba el pasillo con ella en brazos — _se hizo un silencio — _Y no. Esa noche, a esa hora, no nació ningún niño más en esa maternidad. Oí su llanto, Esme. Lo oí, tan claro y fuerte que parece que aún lo estoy oyendo. A mí también me robaron a mi bebé._

Dos semanas después de esa conversación en la que se intercambiaron los teléfonos para estar en permanente contacto decidieron consultar su caso con un abogado. Ambas querían saber en qué punto estarían si denunciaban los hechos ocurridos a pesar de que no disponían de muchos recursos; el sueldo de camarera de Esme llegaba justo para pagar los gastos del colegio de Daniel y para ayudar un poco en la economía de casa. La situación de Linda no era mucho mejor. Su marido no podía echar más horas extra en su trabajo porque no era humanamente posible.

Aún así lo intentaron…pero la respuesta que les dio el abogado al que recurrieron fue previsible y desalentadora a partes iguales.

Estaba más que claro, según los hechos vividos en primera persona, que algo irregular había pasado en ese hospital. Podrían acusar a los responsables del centro médico de la falsificación de informes e intentar empezar por ahí…pero eso no era posible ya que los documentos originales estaban completamente destruidos. De manera legal, las muertes habían ocurrido en ese hospital, sin pruebas fehacientes y firmes o testigos que dijeran lo contrario no había caso.

Por supuesto, había otra opción...pero era tan violenta y demoledora que Linda e incluso Esme, se negaron en un principio. Según el abogado, podían pedir los permisos necesarios para exhumar los restos que Linda y su marido habían enterrado seis dolorosos meses atrás y hacer las pruebas de ADN para comprobar que ella estaba en lo cierto. Linda estaba completamente segura de que en esa tumba no descansaban los restos de su Alice…pero la sola idea de reabrir heridas tan profundas como esa le daba escalofríos. Tenían que pensárselo…

Esme dejó a Linda su espacio.

Lo que le había propuesto el abogado era un punto de partida muy importante, pero también muy delicado. Si a ella le hubieran dado esa opción también tendría que meditarlo durante días. Y más cuando había pasado tan poco tiempo.

Una semana….

Dos semanas…

Tres semanas más. A un par de días de Nochebuena, mientras Esme colocaba el árbol de Navidad para decolarlo de arriba abajo con bolas de colores y dulces de todos los sabores y tamaños junto a Daniel, recibió al fin una llamada de Linda. Ante la cara extrañada de su madre, que le tendía el teléfono, Esme atendió la llamada.

—Esme…—la voz empañada por la lágrimas le partió a Esme el corazón — Voy a hacerlo…vamos a hacerlo…Haremos las pruebas de ADN….

Después de esa llamada Esme supo que estaban en un punto crucial de la historia. Linda y su marido decidieron solicitar la exhumación de los restos enterrados en los que en la lápida que los cubría ponía Alice en letras doradas para justo después de las fiestas navideñas. A pesar de la seguridad de Linda en su creencia de que el bebé que habían enterrado no era el suyo no podían evitar sentir cierto temor al resultado de las pruebas. Lo sentía en su interior.

Así, ese siete de enero, justo seis días y diecisiete días después de su ingreso en el hospital católico de La Cruz, Linda, su marido Jack y Esme acudieron al pequeño cementerio situado en las afueras de Chicago. Las manos de esas tres personas unidas por la desgracia, se entrelazaban dándose ánimos en un momento tan decisivo como este. La excavadora removía la tierra que apenas se había asentado aún mientras dos operarios controlaban la situación.

Uno de ellos hizo una seña al hombre que manejaba hábilmente la excavadora para que se detuviera.

Respiraciones contenidas. Corazón acelerado. Esme aspiró fuertemente el olor a tierra removida haciendo que su pulso delatara aún más sus nervios. Sabía que los operarios estaban a punto de abrir el pequeño ataúd para recoger las muestras de ADN. La mano de Linda apretaba con fuerza su brazo mientras escondía la cara en el hombro de su marido. Ruido de cuerdas alrededor de la madera. Más tierra. Un chirrido.

—No puede ser — murmuró uno de los hombres — No….no puede ser….Aquí ha debido de haber algún error….

Linda levantó la cabeza justo cuando el operario la miró con una interrogación aguda en la cara. El hombre negó sin poder evitar la contrariedad que se reflejaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No se lo va a creer, señora…

El hombre señaló el foso que habían creado con la excavadora. Linda sabía que lo que el hombre quería era que ella misma viera con sus propios ojos lo que él no podía explicar con palabras. A pesar de sus reticencias Linda se acercó despacio como si su mente se negara a mirar lo evidente. Sintió que la bilis se le subía por la garganta cuando tuvo la pequeña caja a menos de un metro de ella. Se preparó mentalmente como pudo para descubrir aquello que le había provocado la confusión a ese pobre operario.

Sus ojos parecieron querer salirse de su sitio cuando vio que el ataúd estaba completamente vacío…

·

·

·

Forks, Abril 2012

Esa noche tuve que silenciar el móvil para poder dormir. De todos modos fracasé en el intento, como era de esperar.

Estuve gran parte de la noche recordando todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día. Sabía que mi huida completamente inesperada había sorprendido a Jacob después de mis últimas palabras con él. Evidentemente, no tardó ni cinco minutos en llamarme, era evidente que necesitaba una explicación…una explicación para la que no estaba preparada. No tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para mantener "la conversación" con Jacob.

¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

No podía seguir reteniendo inútilmente a Jake a mi lado. Llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea de terminar con nuestra relación y la inminente enfermedad de mi tía y la aparición de Edward tras tantos años de ausencia había prendido la mecha. Además, no se lo merecía. Él era digno de una mujer que lo quisiera por su dulzura, por su atención y por ser tan buena persona…y no por intentar olvidar a alguien. Menos aún cuando ese alguien era un amor tan platónico que era prácticamente inviable. Una completa y torturadora utopía…

Así pues, cuando el despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana, apenas había cerrado los ojos. Eso, más la tensión que había acumulado durante todo el día anterior hizo que mi cuello amaneciera completamente rígido y doloroso. Ignorando el móvil que descansaba en mi mesilla de noche me fui directamente a la ducha a la espera que el agua caliente relajara mis maltrechos músculos.

El agua no hizo milagros pero sí me sentí mucho más relajada.

Además, la ausencia de noticias por parte del hospital significaba que no había malas noticias que explicar a la familia. Al menos empezábamos el día relativamente sin sustos ni sobresaltos.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros cómodos y desgastados y con un suave jersey de lana. Me pasé el cepillo por el pelo rápidamente y sin mirarme al espejo. De hecho bajé con el pelo aún mojado al piso inferior para dirigirme directamente a la cocina.; mi cuerpo necesitaba urgentemente una buena dosis de cafeína de la manera que fuera. Me tensé hasta lo impensable cuando oí el vozarrón de Emmett…lo último que me hacía falta era ver a Edward a primera hora de la mañana tras mi arrebato nocturno con Jake.

Suspiré con tranquilidad cuando, al entrar, sólo vi a mi primo pequeño y a Rose.

—Buenos días — murmuré. Todos me saludaron con caras de cansancio apenas sin levantar la cabeza. Mi madre se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso en el tope de la cabeza mientras me servía una taza de café —¿Cómo estás? —mi madre me contestó primero con una sonrisa triste.

—Bueno….tranquila porque no hemos recibido noticias del hospital. Supongo que eso es bueno…—luego miró a Emmett — ¿Sabes cuándo llegará Edward con su novia? — dejé la taza sobre la mesa. De repente se me habían quitado las pocas ganas que tenía de desayunar.

—Vendrán en un rato — dijo mirando el reloj — Han recibido una llamada y se han tenido que quedar en casa para arreglar unos asuntos de la oficina o algo parecido…Nos han dicho que no nos preocupáramos, que vendrían dando un paseo…

Bien. Para entonces la poca tranquilidad que había podido reunir en esos escasos minutos se había ido por el desagüe. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Huir de mi casa para no tener que encontrarme con la escena de la parejita feliz? ¿O acaso debería comportarme como la cobarde que en realidad era y evadir la realidad aplastante que tenía ante mis ojos?

No. Ni hablar.

Decidí quedarme estoicamente en la mesa de la cocina, en el lugar donde solía desayunar todos los días. Removí perezosamente mi café simulando una tranquilidad que no sentía ni por asomo; de todos modos era lo único que podía hacer. Suspiré e intenté ser la misma Bella de siempre compartiendo desayuno con la familia…hasta que sonó el teléfono de casa. Mi padre, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, se acercó y lo cogió.

—¿Diga? Ah, hola, Jake…—cerré los ojos con fuerza — ¿Bella? Sí, claro…espera…—mi padre se acercó a mí con el teléfono en las manos. Yo negué con la cabeza y con las manos, haciendo aspavientos ante la mirada de todos — ¿Qué? Oh, espera….Creo….creo que está en….¿la ducha? — alcé el dedo pulgar en señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien…a pesar de que su mentira había resultado tan real como un billete de tres dólares — Si quieres le digo que te llame ella más tarde. ¿Sí? Bien, perfecto…—mi pobre padre me miró con cara acusatoria en cuanto colgó — ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — Rosalie y Emmett miraban la escena como si fuera un maldito partido de tenis.

—Ahora no me apetece hablar con él, papa…—en todo caso, eso no era una mentira.

—¿Habéis discutido? — suspiré — Vamos, pequeña…Soy tu padre….puedes contarme lo que te pasa — miré sus ojos tan marrones como los míos.

—Es…complicado. Sólo…sólo necesito un poco de aire…espacio. Sólo eso —el ceño de mi padre se frunció casi de manera exagerada.

—Es un buen chico…pero si me entero de que te ha hecho algo puede darse por muerto — sonreí ante la sutilidad de mi padre. También pensé en la cara que pondría si supiera lo que en verdad me ocurría.

—No me ha hecho nada, papá. Puedes guardar tus ansias asesino-paternales. Le llamaré luego, de verdad.

Evidentemente, mi padre no se creyó ni una sola palabra. Aún así lo dejó estar aunque sabía que no se quedaría a gusto hasta que no me viera con Jake de nuevo; sabía que mi padre sentía debilidad por él. Estaba más que contento porque su única hija estuviera con un hombre decente, trabajador y bueno, palabras textuales. Estaba segura de que en algún lugar de la casa tenía escondida una bolsa de confeti, esperando el día que anunciáramos nuestro compromiso…cosa que no iba a suceder.

—Nosotros nos vamos a ir ya — me avisó — Tu madre y Aro quieren estar en el hospital para cuando llegue el médico. ¿Te vas con tus primos, hija?

—No te preocupes, tío. Nosotros nos la llevamos — contestó Emmett por mí — En cuanto lleguen Edward y Tanya saldremos.

Me levanté de mi asiento como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero. Llevé la taza de café prácticamente llena y suspiré. Justo cuando mis padres se ponían las chaquetas para salir de casa llamaron a la puerta. Me preparé mentalmente para las imágenes que tendría que ver durante los próximos minutos…pero no fue así. Edward entró en la cocina él solo, aunque no sabía si eso era mejor o peor. Quizás era peor, porque de esta manera era mucho más fácil –y más tentador- desviar la mirada en su dirección. Y eso fue justo lo que hice en ese momento haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran. Al igual que en el día anterior, mantuvimos esa conexión apenas unos segundos. Lo suficiente para que mi corazón se delatara él sólo latiendo desbocado. A pesar del cansancio acumulado y de todas las horas que le debía a su cuerpo estaba particularmente guapo.

Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros y una chaqueta gris que se amoldaba a sus anchas espaldas. Apenas fui consciente de la salida de mis padres porque justo en ese momento Edward pasó por mi lado ofreciéndome, regalándome su aroma. Dulce y fuerte. Relajante y desgarrador. Todo a la vez…

—¿Y Tanya? — en cuanto Emmett formuló la pregunta del millón yo me giré y me apoyé sobre la encimera para observarlos.

—Se ha tenido que quedar para solucionar unos asuntos.

—¿Problemas en el trabajo? — Edward me miró de reojo.

—Espero que no. El despacho está hasta arriba….supongo que se las podrán arreglar sin nosotros.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? — parpadee rápidamente ante la pregunta de Rosalie — Pareces ausente…En serio, si tienes problemas con Jake y quieres hablarlo con alguien yo tengo dos hombros que ofrecerte.

Edward frunció el ceño. Y yo también. No me apetecía hablar de los problemas con mi novio si el epicentro de ellos estaba a apenas un metro de mí. Por supuesto, mi lado orgulloso no quería mostrar las debilidades de mi relación…aunque tampoco podía hacerla pasar tan idílica como lo era la de Edward y Tanya.

Aún así fui amable con mi prima política.

—Agradezco tu comprensión, Rose…pero ahora tenemos otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza. ¿Habéis terminado ya?

Mi cambio de tema pareció surtir efecto ya que cinco minutos después los cuatro estábamos sentados en el coche de Emmett. Mi cuello protestó enérgicamente cuando me senté en la parte trasera junto a Edward; gracias a los cielos que el hospital apenas estaba a diez minutos porque no estaba muy segura de poder aguantar esa cercanía tan estrecha con él por mucho tiempo más. Su pierna rozando la mía, su respiración acompasada, de nuevo su aroma chocándose contra mi nariz….

—¿Es cierto que tienes problemas con ese chico? — su susurró hizo que prácticamente diera un bote en mi sitio. Estaba cerca…demasiado cerca…Intenté recomponerme a toda costa esperando a que Rose o Emmett nos interrumpieran para empezar esta conversación, pero no fue así.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da, Edward?

—Me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes?

—No me hagas reír, por favor…—espeté.

—No…no sé qué decirte, Bella. Sé que ni pidiéndote perdón mil veces compensaría la ausencia de todos estos años — me atreví a girar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Desde mi sitio pude observar la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en su ceja derecha. El día que se hizo esa herida estaba yo con él, por supuesto. Era verano. Jugábamos en la parte trasera del jardín de su casa con los aspersores del riego de las plantas y se resbaló partiéndose la ceja. Mi animadversión por la sangre hizo que me mareara…Él estaba más preocupado por mí que por su corte….

—Y si no fuera por la enfermedad de tu madre tú aún seguirías lejos de m….de nosotros…—me corregí — Estamos aquí y ahora por otro motivo — murmuré cuando llegamos al hospital.

En cuando Emmett paró el coche pegué un salto para abandonar lo antes posible ese habitáculo que, sin quererlo, se me había hecho tan pequeño durante el viaje. No sabía si lo que sentía era rabia o dolor. Rabia por tenerlo tan cerca de mí y no poder tocarlo. Y dolor por sus palabras y su mirada sincera. Caminé por el pasillo aguantándome las lágrimas. De todos modos mi tregua no duró mucho tiempo; Edward me cogió del brazo y me llevó hasta las máquinas de café.

—¿Crees que no os he echado de menos? Todos los días, Bella — dijo mirándome a los ojos — Me he acordado de ti todos los malditos días — mi labio empezó a temblar peligrosamente.

—¿Y por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no levantaste el teléfono ni una sola vez para escuchar mi voz si tanto me echabas de menos? — cerró los ojos brevemente y cogió aire.

—Porque era mejor así. Sí…si hubiera oído tu voz…no habría podido mantenerme alejado por tanto tiempo — mordí la parte interior de mis mofletes para no llorar. Edward alzó una mano, como si fuera a retirarme el pelo de la cara tal y como había hecho esa vez bajo el árbol de su jardín, después de nuestro único beso íntimo…pero pareció pensárselo porque retiró la mano antes de hacer contacto conmigo.

—Creo que tu declaración de intenciones llega un poco tarde, Edward. Tú ya has hecho tu vida y yo tengo la mía encaminada… — suspiré decidida a preguntarle algo que llevaba tiempo deseando saber — Sólo dime una cosa…¿fue verdad? Las palabras, las caricias, el beso…¿lo hiciste porque lo sentías de verdad? — apretó la mandíbula.

—Completamente — susurró.

Con eso me valía y me bastaba para terminar de desarmarme por completo. Estaba decidida a esquivarlo y desaparecer de su presencia cuando Emmett llegó hasta nosotros corriendo. Estaba alterado y muy nervioso. Tanto Edward como yo nos pusimos en tensión.

—Hermano….Dios, Edward — sollozó. Edward se adelantó y lo cogió por los hombros.

—¿Qué pasa, Emmett? — vi que la cara de mi primo pequeño estaba mojada. Estaba llorando.

Oh, no….

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Y la conversación entre Edward y Bella? ¿Dejará Bella a Jacob definitivamente?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Monikcullen009, Kriss21, ALEXANDRACAST, LauCullenBlackSwan, Betza MB, Jacke94, Manligrez, Janalez, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, Maze2531, Yasmin Cullen, Luciajanet, Alexf1994, Luzdeluna2012, Linda swan, Darky1995, Rafaela monterroso, Evetwilight, Manu NyN, Little Whitiee, Antomirok, Sarai GN, Guest, Lory24, Almudena diazgarcía, Mallecaballero, Isakristen, Ludgardita, Nyx 88, Amy Swan, Anisa Eliana, DenisseR cullen, Anamart05, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Orisweetcullen, Ettena, Kimjim, Adriana, Gretchen CullenMasen, Nardamat, Liduvina, Esteph PV17, Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore, Bere Moreno, Day Lynn Leery, Lokaxtv y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome aunque a veces me retrase como en esta ocasión. Nos leemos en un par de semanas, un besote!_


	8. Capítulo 7 Despedidas y Desilusiones

CAPÍTULO 7 DESPEDIDAS Y DESILUSIONES

Chicago, Octubre de 1995

—_En directo a la una y dieciocho de la mañana en Radio Imagina con nuestro programa, Testimonios Directos...Estamos a punto de escuchar la historia de dos mujeres que aseguran haber perdido a sus bebés en el Hospital católico de La Cruz — dijo la periodista a través del micrófono de la radio —. Esme, linda…la audiencia os escucha…._

Esme apagó el reproductor de audio parando abruptamente la cinta de la grabación de la noche anterior. Linda tomó un sorbo de la taza de té que le había servido Esme; lo bebía más por hacer algo que por ganas….

—No ha servido de nada — murmuró.

—Aún es pronto, Linda — Esme puso su mano sobre la de su amiga —. Quizás…dentro de unas horas empiecen a llegar llamadas de gente que sepa algo y….

—Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo — dijo el marido de Linda.

—No empieces con eso. No pienso dejar la búsqueda — espetó.

—Pero tenemos que dejar el doloroso pasado y centrarnos en el futuro. Aún tenemos cosas muy — él le acarició la abultada tripa de seis meses. A linda le tembló el labio inferior.

—¿Acaso ya has olvidado la ilusión que sentíamos cuando estaba embarazada de Alice? —preguntó indignada.

—Cariño, vamos a tener otra niña y….

—¿Y qué pasa con eso? ¿Quieres que me olvide de ella? ¿Así de fácil? ¡Fui yo la que la llevó dentro de mí nueve meses! ¡No tú! — gritó —. No voy a olvidarla nunca…nunca….¡seguiré buscándola con tu ayuda o sin la tuya! — Linda se acercó a Esme y la besó en la mejilla. Luego salió de la casa de esa dando un sonoro portazo. Esme miró al marido de su amiga.

—Está….está nerviosa por….

—Sí, sí…lo sé…las hormonas — el hombre suspiró —. Gracias por el café, Esme…Voy a intentar ganarme su perdón — la mujer sonrió.

—Nunca hagas enfadar a una mujer embarazada, recuérdalo — el hombre le dedicó una tímida sonrisa —. Buena suerte.

Esme emitió un largo suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró.

Estaba sola en casa. Era su día libre y estaba esperando con ansias a que Daniel regresara del colegio. Santo cielo, cuánto tiempo había pasado….

Se sentía un poco abatida.

Sentía que con la entrevista en la radio de la noche anterior habían llegado al punto de inflexión, ese en el que no podrían avanzar más aunque quisieran. Se lo jugaban todo a un solo número…

Lo habían intentado todo.

La lucha de Esme y Linda no cesó si un solo instante, mes a mes, año tras año. Toda una vida…

Durante los meses siguientes a la gran mentira que se guardaba en el pequeño ataúd de la hija de Linda, ambas mujeres decidieron presionar directamente al personal que las atendió en sus respectivos partos. Todas las semanas iban al hospital de La Cruz para encontrase cara a cara con la mujer que se llevó a sus hijos. Sus súplicas, su rabia y su dolor no causaron ningún efecto en aquella mujer; parecía esculpida en hielo.

Nunca les dieron una explicación coherente sobre la supuesta desaparición del cuerpo de Alice. La única respuesta que les pudieron dar a esos padres angustiados por la ausencia de su bebé fue un "terrible error burocrático".

Un maldito error burocrático.

La desaparición del cadáver de un ser querido, de un bebé recién nacido jamás se podría catalogar de error, incluso si hubiera sido verdad. La única verdad para los gerentes del hospital es que el cuerpo de Alice fue incinerado en la misma morgue del hospital. Como al hijo de Esme.

Sin cuerpo no hay ADN. Sin ADN no había manera de demostrar nada, ni para bien ni para mal.

Los años pasaron terriblemente dolorosos, pero consiguieron sobreponerse por todo aquello que la vida les brindaba.

Esme envidiaba en cierto modo el matrimonio de Linda; había conseguido volver a quedarse embarazada a pesar de sus miedos. Tenían un futuro por delante. Ellam en cambio, se centró de lleno en el cuidado y la educación de Daniel. Esme se sorprendía cómo poco a poco dejaba la niñez para convertirse en un adolescente guapo, sano y fuerte. Hacía tan sólo unos meses había empezado la secundaria…

Su vida en cambio seguía exactamente igual que cuando tenía diecinueve, a pesar de que tenía treinta y dos. Todo igual….el mismo trabajo de camarera, la misma vivienda compartida con sus padres, la misma soledad íntima y personal. Esme no era tonta; si lo hubiera deseado ya haría tiempo que podría estar compartiendo su vida con algún hombre. Pretendientes no le faltaban pero ella había dejado de creer en el amor cuando él se marchó. A pesar del abandono y de las posteriores pesadillas, en el fondo….jamás había dejado de quererle. Se odiaba así misma cuando pensaba en él de la misma manera que cuando era una chiquilla. A veces se preguntaba qué sería de su vida. Si se habría casado. Si tendría hijos…otros hijos….

Cuando llegaba a ese punto, Esme se regañaba a sí misma, se enojaba con ella y se repetía una y otra vez que su vida estaba bien como estaba…

Ahora, después de las dos horas de espera para poder contar su historia en un dudoso y poco creíble programa de radio y esperaraba a que otras posibles mujeres que hubieran pasado por lo mismo alzaran la voz…pero no fue así.

No fue así.

De momento no habían recibido ninguna llamada por parte de la emisora de radio…nada. ¿Qué más podrían hacer? Por un lado tenía ganas de olvidarlo todo pero sabía que eso era imposible. Linda tenía razón, ¿cómo pedirle a una madre que se olvidara de su bebé? Ni aunque pasaran cien años podría ser eso posible.

Llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

Esme sonrió. Seguramente a Daniel se le habrían olvidado las llaves por enésima vez. Muchacho despistado…últimamente estaba más centrado en sus partidos de beisbol que en cualquier otra cosa. Aún sonriendo, ansiosa por besar a su hijo y revolverle el pelo, abrió la puerta.

Su sonrisa se evaporó en dos segundos cuando vio que la persona que estaba frente a su puerta no era su hijo.

Era él.

Él…

—Carlisle…—susurró

·

·

·

Forks, Abril 2012

Todo pasó demasiado deprisa.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida de manera abrupta cuando Emmett se llevó a su hermano a rastras con la cara convertida en una máscara de pánico y confusión. Con el corazón encogido por el miedo los seguí como pude a pesar de que ellos iban muchísimo más rápido que yo; el corazón me golpeaba el pecho con fuerza debido a la carrera que me estaba dando y a los nervios típicos previos de una noticia fatalista.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una oda a la desesperación, al llanto, a la pena y a los reproches silenciosos pero implícitos. A pesar de las advertencias de los médicos y de las enfermeras, Edward pasó sin permiso en el área restringida fuera de horario en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Miré a mi tío Aro; su rostro se había convertido en una roca envejecida, inmóvil por completo salvo por una pequeña lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. El color rojizo que parecía adornar siempre el fondo de sus ojos se hizo aún más intenso.

A pesar de sonar como una auténtica mujer déspota y carente de sentimientos no intenté consolarle porque no me interesaba en lo más mínimo; el hecho de conocer el dolor que había causado a Edward durante mucho tiempo me impedía tener cualquier contacto sumamente cariñoso con ese hombre a pesar del momento por el que estaba pasando.

No hacía falta que nadie me dijera qué había pasado.

Simplemente centré mi atención en mi madre. Mi padre estaba sentado a su lado. Aunque no lloraba, no parpadeaba…no parecía estar aquí y ahora. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé las manos entre las mías. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los míos y tragó en seco.

—La….la tía acaba de morir, cariño….Su corazón no ha podido más…y nos ha dejado — acerqué las manos de mi madre a mis labios y se las besé.

No tenía palabras.

Por suerte nunca antes había perdido a alguien de manera permanente…Dios santo, nunca había tenido que presenciar y vivir la muerte de un familiar directo. Cuando murieron mis abuelos yo era muy pequeña, no fui consciente de esa pérdida como tal porque, según las explicaciones de mi madre, ellos estarían conmigo, viéndome desde el cielo. Ahora me hubiera gustado volver a ser esa niña inocente para creerme a pies juntillas todo aquello que mis padres me contaran para aliviar mi dolor.

Porque dolía. Dolía mucho…

Podía sentir el estremecimiento del cuerpo de mi madre, podía notar a través de sus manos la pérdida que acababa de vivir mientras mi padre la consolaba pasándole la mano por la espalda, mudo…al igual que yo….Dejé de lado mi propio pesar y dolor para imaginarme cómo se sentiría Edward. Por el amor de Dios, tantos años alejado de su madre, tanto tiempo fuera sin poder vivir con ella sus últimos buenos momentos. Ni tan siquiera había podido llegar para verla despierta…

Me levanté como si fuera un resorte soltando a mi madre en el proceso cuando vi que Emmett y Edward salían de la UCI. Dejé a mis padres solos. Despacio, como si caminara sobre un campo de minas, me acerqué a Edward. Su devastación interior era visible, casi palpable desde fuera. Había llorado. Mucho. Aún lo estaba haciendo. Sus ojos verdes estaban completamente rojos, hinchados e irritados. De reojo vi cómo Emmett se apartaba con Rose, abrazándola mientras la sentaba en un rincón de la sala de espera; fui vagamente consciente de la mala cara que tenía mi amiga, pero mi parte egoísta me obligaba a quedarme ahí, junto a Edward.

Lo miré en silencio hasta que sus ojos se dignaron a mirarme.

Oh, cielo…como dolía esa mirada….

Mis labios temblaron amenazando llanto cuando sentí sus propios sentimientos. Sin saber si sería bien acogida me lancé a sus brazos ciñendo su cuerpo al mío con tanta fuerza que incluso dolía. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente me correspondió pasando sus manos por mi espalda. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho tal y como lo hice una vez, después de nuestro primer beso…Ahí, en esa sala de hospital, vivimos con calma ese periodo de consolación para ambos. Apoyó la barbilla sobre el tope de mi cabeza encajando a la perfección y suspiró.

—Aún no puedo creérmelo…No he podido hablar con ella — murmuró —. Tenía tantas cosas por contar….tenía tanto por decirla…y se ha marchado antes de que pudiera hacerlo — apreté mis dedos en su espalda.

—Lo siento, Edward….lo siento tantísimo — sabía que estaba mojando su camiseta con mi llanto, pero no me aparté —. Ella sabía lo mucho que la amabas — susurré.

—Pero no se lo demostré lo suficiente…No estuve el tiempo suficiente con ella — pasó sus dedos por mi pelo —. He estado tanto tiempo…alejado…

—Tuviste que irte, Edward — dije no sin dolor —. Debías hacer tu vida. Fue una elección más de las muchas que tendrás que hacer…

—No lo elegí, Bella…Mi vida estaba aquí, con vosotros —me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que no elegiste marcharte?

—Sí….sí me marché fue por el bien de todos. Lo nuestro…— tragué en seco mientras él se apartaba las lágrimas de la cara en un gesto casi violento —. Y mira ahora. He perdido a mi madre y ni siquiera he podido despedirme de ella…

Aro se colocó detrás de Edward. Trastabilló hasta que consiguió mantener el equilibrio debido a sus piernas enfermas. Sus manos temblaban tanto que parecía que se iba a desmoronar de un momento a otro. Cogió del brazo a su hijo en busca de apoyo, pero Edward se zafó de su agarre de un tirón ante la atenta mirada de toda la familia.

—Edward, por favor — murmuró.

—No quiero que me toques, no quiero que me hables — dijo con voz gélida —. No quiero que me digas nada — se giró dándole la espalda —. Ahora, permíteme que me vaya….tengo que preparar el funeral de mi madre…

·

·

·

El cielo se envolvió de luto al día siguiente.

Toda la familia estaba reunida en el cementerio, ante el ataúd de mi tía Sulpicia, mientras el sacerdote oficiaba una sentida misa por la prematura pérdida. En la primera fila, sentados sobre unas sillas plegables de madera y con los paraguas amortiguando la lluvia sobre sus cabezas, estaban mi tío y mis primos.

Emmett abrazaba a Rose. Estaba bastante pálida, seguramente fruto de las pocas horas de sueño que todos habíamos sufrido en nuestras carnes. A su lado estaban Edward y Tanya. Tenían sus manos entrelazadas haciendo que la rabia, injustificada o no, me consumiera por dentro. Edward lloraba. No movía ni un solo músculo de la cara. Estaba inmóvil. Los dedos de su novia eran los que se movían por su piel, dándole consuelo silencioso.

Desvié la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas.

Aro estaba apoyado sobre la silla en una postura casi anti natural; parecía una marioneta a la que le habían cortado las cuerdas cayendo de mala manera sobre el primer lugar que su cuerpo había encontrado.

Seguía sin darme pena porque su cara no podía ocultar el gesto de culpabilidad que adornaba su rostro.

Yo estaba flanqueada y protegida por mis padres. Mi madre sostenía en una de sus manos un pañuelo con el que se enjugaba las lágrimas; la otra estaba alrededor de mi cintura, ofreciéndome el calor que sólo ella podía facilitarme en este momento frío y doliente.

Para colmo de mis pesares, Jacob estaba en un lugar apartado. Era consciente de su mirada taladrando mi cara, esperando una señal por mi parte. Su cara demostraba dolor, dolor porque en este momento no hubiera contado con él para sobrellevar esta desgracia. Aunque le dolía, me estaba dando el espacio que necesitaba. Se lo agradecía, por supuesto…aunque también echara de menos su cercanía. ¿Acaso no podía aclarar mis sentimientos? Me sentía como el perro del hortelano, ni come ni deja comer….

Cuando el sacerdote terminó la misa todos ofrecimos nuestro último adiós a esa adorable mujer. Arrojamos rosas amarillas, sus preferidas, y observamos cómo los operarios arrojaban tierra sobre su ataúd.

Media hora después de nuestra despedida, besos y abrazos por parte de mis amigos, la familia más íntima nos reunimos en la gran casa de mis tíos. Era reacia a acudir a aquel lugar donde se guardaban mis mejores y mi peor recuerdo, pero tenía que ir.

Rose y Emmett se ofrecieron para preparar unos cafés. Mientras tanto, en el salón se hizo un silencio demasiado incómodo. No sé con quien vino, pero Jake estaba ahí. El cruce de miradas que mantuve con Edward mientras Jacob se sentaba a mi lado me causó desconcierto, sobre todo por la mano que aún sujetaba la de Tanya. No se habían soltado en todo el rato.

—¿Cómo estás? — susurró Jake —. Bueno, supongo que esa es una pregunta un poco idiota.

—Sí, lo es — acerqué mi cabeza a la suya.

—Me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado, lo sabes — asentí —. Sé que necesitas tiempo. En realidad, no sé para qué, si servirá o no de algo…pero estoy dispuesto a darte todo el que necesites — me separé de él para mirarlo a los ojos. El resto de mi familia había empezado una conversación que, aunque banal, nos daba un mínimo de privacidad para hablar en aquel rincón.

—Tiempo…—murmuré mientras miraba de reojo a mi primo —. Quizás no se trate de tiempo — Jake miró en la misma dirección que yo.

—Esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera eso — dijo con un deje de rabia en la voz. Diciendo todo sin decir nada —. Pensaba que lo nuestro era verdadero, Bells…

—Y lo era. Oh, Dios…lo es — le acaricié la cara —. Sabes que contigo he vivido todo. Te di todo…y no lo hubiera hecho si no te quisiera — negó con la cabeza.

—Querer no es lo mismo que amar. Al menos no para mí. Yo sí te amo — me retiró el pelo de la cara — ¿Qué puedo decirte? Se me está partiendo el corazón ahora mismo porque estoy siendo mero espectador de mi propia pérdida.

—No me estás perdiendo. Nunca pasará eso.

—No te tendré como yo deseo. Ya no — volvió a mirar a Edward y suspiró —. No sé por qué, pero cuando lo vi supe que algo entre nosotros cambiaría.

—Creo que las cosas no son como tú piensas, Jake — sonrió con tristeza.

—Ahora da igual lo que yo piense, ¿no crees? Si quieres algo déjalo marchar…si vuelve, es tuyo. Si no vuelve nunca lo fue…Yo te voy a dejar ir sabiendo que nunca volverás — cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Por el amor de Dios, Jacob…no hables de esa manera. No hables como si nunca más fuéramos a vernos. Pensaba que ante todo, antes que pareja, éramos amigos — soltó el mechón de mi pelo que había cogido entre sus dedos.

—Ese éramos duele tremendamente, Bella…No me pidas que ahora seamos amigos. No podría soportarlo — murmuró—. Quizás más adelante.

—Me siento…me siento como la mierda, Jake — sollocé. Él apartó cuidadosamente mis lágrimas —. Siento que soy la más perra de todas las mujeres.

—No hables así de ti — me regañó — Lo que te pasa es que en ti el corazón siempre le gana a la mente — sonrió de nuevo —. Eso es lo que me enamoró de ti…—se acercó a mí y me besó en la comisura de los labios — Creo que es hora de que me vaya — me abrazó oliendo mi pelo, como siempre solía hacer —. Cuídate, cariño…

Sollozando observé como el hombre con el que había compartido mi vida se despedía de mi familia. El día había estado plagado de despedidas amargas, despedidas que, tras ellas, nada volvería a ser igual.

Cuando Emmett nos sirvió finalmente los cafés entré en estado catatónico. Desconecté de todo lo que se estaba viviendo a mi alrededor para pensar qué mierda acababa de hacer con mi vida. Jake y yo ya no estábamos juntos, eso era un hecho. Lo había dejado porque mi amor no era él. Era el chico de ojos verdes que tenía ante mí con su novia al lado. A pesar de haber estado valorando cómo romper con Jake jamás imaginé que sería así. Una ruptura dulce y amarga. Tierna y dolorosa.

—Tenemos que irnos — levanté la cabeza de golpe al escuchar la voz de Edward.

—¿Ya? — preguntó mi padre —. Hijo, ¿por qué no os quedáis una noche más? Todo está muy reciente…Estaréis muy cansados—Edward me miró. Después negó.

—No, tío…Es mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos mucho trabajo acumulado. Nosotros ya no hacemos nada aquí.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto? A pesar de sonar como una auténtica masoquista, a pesar de tener que soportar la presencia de la amable y simpática Tanya…hubiera deseado disfrutar de él un poco más. Dos días eran muy poco tiempo para rellenar cuatro años de ausencia, sobre todo después de la conversación del día anterior. Joder, necesitaba más, más de él, de su voz de su presencia…

—Bella — me llamó Tanya. Me ofreció una sonrisa genuina —. Espero que nos volvamos a ver en otras circunstancias — me abrazó con fuerza —. Me encantaría que fuerais a visitarnos, a pasar unos días en Nueva York, ¿verdad, Edward?

—Sí, claro…—murmuró. Cuando Tanya me soltó, llegó su turno de despedirse de mí —. No sé….no sé muy bien qué decirte — dijo mirando a ambos lados.

—Pensé que teníamos una conversación pendiente. Ayer dejaste muchas cosas sin decirme — apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué pueden cambiar ahora mis palabras, Bella?

—Pueden cambiarlo todo. Para mí pueden cambiarlo todo — tragó en seco. Se relamió los labios.

—Ahora no puedo. Simplemente…no puedo…—se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente. Su beso duró más de lo estrictamente innecesario, prolongando mi agonía —. No seas tonta e intenta ser feliz con ese chico…por favor, sé feliz — se separó de mí — Tenemos que irnos — susurró dejándome sola de nuevo...

* * *

_Lo primero (ugh, me siento repetitiva…pero es que es la verdad) siento mucho el retraso. Los problemas técnicos y el bloqueo que he tenido con esta historia no me han dejado actualizar antes._

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Manligrez, Betza MB, Monikcullen009, Iki Cullen, Dark1995, Kimjim, Yasmin cullen, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Kriss21, Anisa Eliana, Janalez, Jacke94, Nyx 88, Sarai GN, Maze2531, Dracullen, Ettena, NardaMat, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Guest, Manu bebes, ALEXANDRACAST, Ludgardita, Little Whitiee, Anamart05, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Gretchen CullenMasen, Yuliette06, Liduvina, Lydia Zs Carlton, Lory24, Bella Nympha, Mallecaballero, Masilobe, Antomirok, Orisweetcullen, Glowing Yellow Star, Butterfly of Violet Wings, Luciajanet, BABYBOO27, DiAnA FeR, BonyMasen, Yesi-Cullen93, Day Lynn Leery, Nidia82 y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando la historia a pesar de mi tardanza =) Nos leemos en unos días, un besote!_


	9. Capítulo 8 Incertidumbre

CAPÍTULO 8 INCERTIDUMBRE

Chicago, Octubre de 1995

Esme no se podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Carlisle, su amor de juventud, el hombre al que le entregó su primer y único amor, su vida…el mismo que la abandonó cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada de él, estaba ahí en su puerta mirándola de arriba abajo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Esme no supo qué decir.

Los segundos que se mantuvieron la mirada a ella le parecieron eternos, aunque no necesariamente incómodos. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no se veían? Trece. Trece largos años en los que no supo absolutamente nada de él. En un acto de desmesurada rabia había roto todas y cada una de las fotografías que se habían hecho juntos en los pocos meses que habían compartido, así que su imagen le golpeó la mirada de manera dolorosa.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba tan guapo como siempre.

Había dejado atrás las sudaderas de la universidad y los pantalones vaqueros rasgados; ahora en cambio llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir y una camisa azul cubierta por una chaqueta negra. Su cuerpo era tan grande como lo recordaba. ¡Cuántas veces había echado de menos sus fuertes brazos ciñéndose a su cuerpo, regalándole su olor! Sus ojos dorados parecían taladrar sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que ella intentaba descifrar lo que se le estaba pasando a Carlisle por la cabeza.

Él dio un paso adelante.

Ella dio uno hacia atrás.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado no la importaría dejarse llevar y correr hasta él para abrazarlo y sentir de nuevo ese olor tan suyo. Por otro lado sentía unas ganas enormes por alejarse de él, de su presencia y de su mirada para que no volviera a dañarla como había hecho años atrás.

—Esme…—susurró. La mujer parpadeó ante el sonido de su voz, aunque reaccionó e intentó serenarse.

— ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? — murmuró. Carlisle dio un paso adelante. Sonrió sinceramente y con cautela cuando vio que Esme no se apartaba de él.

— ¿Puedo entrar…eh…y cerrar la puerta? Aquí hace un frío del demonio — Esme sentía su piel erizada pero dudaba mucho de que esa sensación fuera provocada por el clima. Daniel estaba a punto de llegar y no sabía si deseaba que se produjera ese encuentro justo en ese momento —. Por favor…Esme, te escuché anoche. Hablemos…

Esme sopesó las consecuencias que podría tener una conversación con Carlisle. La única razón por la que habían acudido a ese programa de radio fue que las escucharan…y él lo había hecho. Y estaba aquí.

Esme suspiró arrepintiéndose ya de lo que iba a hacer.

—Entra…de todos modos no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

Carlisle entró finalmente y cerró la puerta dejándolos encerrados y solos. Miró la casa; todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Tan sólo habían cambiado pequeños detalles. Las cortinas eran de otro color, una mesa de salón un poco más grande y el sofá. Por lo demás, la casa estaba igual que cuando él y Esme eran novios.

Esme tampoco había cambiado.

Su pelo estaba un poco más corto enmarcando su perfecta cara. Sus ojos verdes, esos que un día hicieron que su cuerpo llameara de deseo incontenible, aún conservaban el color brillante en todo su esplendor, aunque con unas gotas de dolor y sufrimiento que la habían hecho madurar. En resumen, estaba preciosa, como siempre.

Cuando la noche anterior oyó aquella sedosa voz que tanto había amado no se imaginó que contaría aquella historia tan horrorosa sobre bebés desaparecidos y robados. Era Esme. Su Esme. A duras penas terminó de escuchar el relato tentado todo el rato a levantar el teléfono y llamar a la radio, pero no lo había creído apropiado. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Estaba escuchando cómo la madre de sus hijos relataba cómo le habían arrebatado a uno de los dos. Y él no había estado con ella en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Dos niños. Esme había dado a luz a dos niños.

Recordaba con vergüenza cómo había huido al enterarse de su embarazo. Tan sólo tenía veinte años, estaba en segundo año de ingeniería…no podía tirarlo todo por la borda para ejercer la labor de padre. Labor que sin duda no sabría desempeñar. Se había comportado como un auténtico cobarde dejando a su suerte a la mujer más especial del mundo.

Enterarse de todo lo que había pasado en ese hospital le hizo querer pegarse cabezazos contra las paredes. Quizás si él hubiera estado con ella no habría pasado nada de eso. Si hubiera estado a su lado quizás ahora estarían juntos…o no. Eso sólo lo sabría el destino. Pero al menos sabrían donde estaban sus dos hijos.

Había estado tentado a llamarla a lo largo de todos estos años; fueron muchas las veces que se preguntó cómo estaría, con quién estaría…se preguntó si finalmente había tenido al bebé…

El destino le había hecho encender la radio en una noche de insomnio y escuchar la voz de la que había sido su chica. No podía hacer esa llamada y que cientos de personas la escucharan. No. Tendría que aguantarse sus nervios, jugarse todo a una sola carta y visitar la casa de sus padres. Sinceramente, no había esperado encontrársela allí. Había esperado que le recibiera su madre u otra familia. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba por allí, no sabía si seguirían viviendo en esa dirección. Pero resultó que sí. Todo le resultó reconfortante y familiar. Buscó por todo el salón fotos de él. De su hijo…oh, cielos…ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

Ahí estaba.

En una de las paredes, y en un tamaño considerable, había una foto de un chaval con el pelo castaño revuelto y con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba puesto un jersey con el escudo de un colegio cercano a donde él vivía. ¿Le habría visto alguna vez por la calle? No, seguramente no porque lo habría reconocido. Ese chico, su hijo, era una mezcla perfecta de Esme y él. Tenía sus mismos ojos dorados y el mismo color de pelo que Esme.

Su hijo.

Se acercó hasta la pared para mirar más de cerca la cara de su hijo. Le dieron ganas de acariciar la foto…hasta que Esme tosió.

—Te he dicho que no tengo mucho tiempo así que dime de una vez lo que quieras — murmuró cuando vio que miraba con atención el retrato de su hijo.

—Es…es muy guapo — dijo con la voz rota.

—Lo sé — Carlisle le miró las manos en busca de algún anillo.

— ¿Te…te volviste a casar? — Esme abrió la boca sorprendida.

— ¿Acaso eso es relevante? — espetó con toda la valentía que pudo reunir a pesar de que se moría por hacerle a él la misma pregunta.

—Quiero saber si mi hijo ha tenido la…la figura de un padre o no — Esme se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—Mi hijo — recalcó — Sabe que su padre nos dejó antes de que ellos…antes de que él naciera — Carlisle se pasó la mano por el pelo apretando la mandíbula.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a venir aquí y exigirte nada.

—No, no lo tienes. No sé para qué has venido, Carlisle. He madurado. Todo por lo que pasé me ha hecho madurar…ahora sé lo que quiero y lo que no.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Primero encontrar a mi hijo perdido…y segundo quiero ser feliz. Y, créeme, ahora mismo no lo estoy.

—Quiero ayudarte. Quiero que juntos encontremos a nuestro hijo — Esme alzó las manos en un gesto casi violento.

— ¡Por el amor de todo lo sagrado! Carlisle, has estado trece años sin querer saber nada de tus hijos — le señaló con el dedo —. ¿Y ahora vienes a ayudar? Es un poco cínico por tu parte, ¿sabes?

—Sé que no sirve de nada, pero estuve sintiéndome como la mierda durante meses. Quise llamarte…pero imaginé que estarías tan dolida conmigo que sólo querrías lanzarme el teléfono.

—Lo hubiera hecho si hubieras estado cerca, eso tenlo seguro —ambos se miraron.

—Me lo merecía, así que me habría dejado pegar — Esme miró hacia la puerta —.Va a venir ya, ¿cierto? — asintió —. ¿Cómo se llama? —Esme tragó duro.

—Daniel.

—Es un nombre muy bonito… ¿Sabe algo de mí?

—Sólo la verdad — Carlisle asintió sintiéndose mal por momentos.

—Tengo…tengo buenos amigos abogados. Ellos podrían ayudarnos a intentar averiguar…

—Lo he intentado todo, créeme — le cortó Esme —, y todas las puertas se me han cerrado en las narices así que no creo que tú precisamente traigas la varita mágica que me dé todas las soluciones — a pesar de todo Carlisle sonrió.

—Apenas has cambiado, Esme — se sintió incómoda con el comentario.

—Mucho más de lo que tú piensas — sin ser invitado, Carlisle se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Por favor…cuéntame cómo has estado…

—No voy a contarte nada. Por favor, vete. Tu ayuda no servirá de nada y no me apetece estar aquí contigo. Márchate, por favor…

— ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os hace falta algo? Yo…—alzó una mano cortando su monólogo.

—Estoy perfectamente, ¿no me ves? —dijo de manera irónica —. Perdiste el tiempo, Carlisle…es hora de que te vayas…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Esme rezó porque fuera su madre o su padre diciendo que habían regresado antes…pero no. Era Daniel. Su querido Daniel.

—Ya estoy aquí, mamá…Me ha salido muy bien el exam…—su hijo se quedó quieto, casi inmóvil cuando vio al hombre que estaba en medio de su salón. No le conocía, pero a la vez sí. Era una sensación extraña, era como si tuviera una conexión invisible con ese desconocido. No podía ser que fuera quien creía que era, ¿no? —. ¿Mama?

Esme se encontraba en medio de los dos hombres de su vida y con un montón de explicaciones a las espaldas. ¿Es que no podía descansar ni un solo minuto?

·

·

·

Nueva York, Mayo de 2012

Me pasé la mano por el pelo completamente agotado.

Hacía una semana que habíamos regresado de nuestro fulminante viaje a Forks y apenas me había movido del sofá de cuero; mentí como un bellaco cuando dije que teníamos que volver por motivos laborales. Los jefes del bufete me dieron unos días para reponerme. En un principio los rechacé, pero Tanya me obligó a quedarme en casa.

Ella se había encargado absolutamente de todo, a pesar de que ella sí se había reincorporado al trabajo.

Ya no tenía ganas de nada.

No tenía ganas de nada.

Sólo de llorar como un niño pequeño hasta dormirme de cansancio.

Mi madre se había muerto. Mi madre amorosa, mi madre amable, simpática y preciosa nos había dejado. No había disfrutado de su compañía durante cuatro largos años, no había estado con ella en los malos momentos. Tampoco en los buenos, como la boda de mi hermano. Ni siquiera pude oír de nuevo su dulce voz.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué dejé que las circunstancias me alejaran de la gente que quería?

Debí de ser mucho más valiente y aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos y de mis sentimientos. Debí ser el hombre que era y comportarme a la altura de las circunstancias. Debí de querer a las personas que amaba con todo mi corazón y desechar a las que me hacían daño…pero no lo hice. Escapé del centro de mi vida, de mi amor, para refugiarme en una ciudad extraña. El sueño de cualquier abogado, ejercer la profesión en una ciudad con miles de posibilidades…pero estaba lejos de mi razón de vivir. Estaba lejos de mi madre, de mi hermano…estaba lejos de Bella.

Este viaje había partido mi corazón en trocitos pequeños. Tan pequeños que se hacía casi imposible volver a unirlos y pegarlos entre sí. Me había dolido verla de nuevo, me había pesado verla con un hombre a su lado que se desvivía por ella…aunque no podía culparla por eso ya que yo estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

Ambos estábamos con otras personas, dejando atrás la breve e inocente historia que compartimos hacía años.

Bella estaba preciosa, tanto que hacía daño a la vista.

Su cara reflejaba el paso del tiempo aportando una madurez exquisita, una templanza absoluta. Su aroma seguía siendo igual de dulce, igual de atrayente que cuando jugábamos en la parte trasera de mi casa con mi hermano haciéndome recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Cuando venía a mi casa a comer los ricos pasteles y galletas de mi madre. Cuando íbamos a pescar al lago con mi tío…cuando ella se cayó al agua y entre risas la sacamos entre los tres.

Sonreí casi sin darme cuenta.

Todo lo que la rodeaba eran buenos recuerdos…aunque casi prefería no haberla visto de nuevo. Dolía tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Dolía no poder retenerla entre mis brazos y decir por qué me fui, por qué la dejé sola después de que yo le prometiera estar a su lado para siempre.

Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

No me podía arrepentir de la vida que estaba llevando ahora; tenía todo lo que cualquier ser humano podía desear. Un buen trabajo con un magnífico sueldo, una casa la que la mayoría de las personas sólo podría soñar y una compañera comprensiva y buena a mi lado.

Sin duda Tanya se había convertido en parte importante de la nueva etapa de mi vida. Ella aguantó mis malos momentos cuando me atacaba el síndrome de abstinencia que Bella provocaba en mí. También había sido testigo de los buenos, aunque habían sido en menor cantidad. Las cosas materiales que tenía me importaban más bien poco…bueno, la tenía a ella…tenía a Tanya.

— ¿Cómo estás? — dijo tendiéndome una taza humeante de café. Cuando la cogí se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios, su lugar preferido. No sonreí. No la miré. No podía hacerlo —. Hey… ¿Edward? —suspiré.

—Aún estoy un poco descolocado…solo es eso…— Tanya me cogió de la mano y jugueteó con mis dedos.

—Edward, no soy tonta — al fin me digné a mirar sus enormes ojos pardos —. He visto cómo la mirabas, ¿sabes? Sé que aún sientes algo por tu prima.

Miré mi taza de café como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

A pesar de que Tanya sabía todo sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella y hacia Bella no pude sentirme más miserable. Acepté la propuesta de Tanya cuando decidí huir de manera apresurada de Forks, sólo un día después de prometerle a Bella una vida juntos. Nuestra relación fue estrictamente profesional en el despacho de Port Ángeles a pesar de las continuas insinuaciones de Tanya. Siempre estaba ahí, animándome a salir con ella, a cenar…a conocer Nueva York…Siempre rechacé sus proposiciones, incluso me preguntó si era gay. Esa fue la primera vez que sonreí en semanas.

Fue entonces le conté todo.

Le conté que me había enamorado de una persona prohibida para mí, que mi padre me había hecho entrar en razón. Le conté a Tanya todo lo que me dijo aquella noche antes de marcharme…

—_Edward, necesito hablar contigo un momento — me dijo mi padre —. ¿Vienes a mi despacho?_

_No tenía ninguna gana de ir allí, pero por respeto le acompañé. De hecho, mis días en esa casa estaban contados. Había renunciado hacía tan solo unos días a la oferta que una colega del trabajo me había hecho; irme a un bufete a Nueva York. La idea era tentadora, pero ya había mirado una casa en Port Ángeles, cerca de mi trabajo, para irme a vivir con Bella allí; era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Así que no tendría que aguantar por mucho tiempo más los desplantes de mi padre._

_Siempre estaba Emmett antes que yo._

_No le tenía envidia, nunca había sido ese sentimiento en que estaba entre nosotros. No. Yo adoraba a mi hermano y él a mí…pero a ojos de mi padre yo nunca hacía las cosas bien. De pequeño, si yo sacaba un ocho en matemáticas, a mi hermano le cogían en el equipo de quarterback. Si yo conseguía licenciarme con honores en derecho, mi hermano abría su propio negocio en el pueblo. Nunca, nunca en la vida me felicitó por mis logros. Me hubiera ido hacía ya mucho tiempo de esa casa si no fuera por mi madre….y por ella._

_Bella tenía mi mundo vuelto del revés. Siempre la había adorado en silencio disfrazando mis acercamientos con juegos y bromas. Adoraba pasar el tiempo con ella; era dulce, cariñosa y todos los buenos adjetivos que pudiera encontrar para definirla._

_Finalmente la había besado._

_Sonreí al recordar ese momento a pesar de que tan sólo habían pasado unos minutos. Me sentí como aquella vez, hacía ya mil años, que di mi primer beso, igual de nervioso. Había tenido mis novias intentando olvidar la sencillez abrumadora de Bella que me volvía loco pero con ninguna había funcionado. Pero todo eso había quedado atrás porque a partir de ahora la iba a tener siempre conmigo. Al fin había sacado mi valentía por delante y había hecho lo que debí hacer años atrás. _

_Bella y yo nos miramos una vez más antes de que se marchara con sus padres. Sin duda, fue la mejor reunión familiar de todos los tiempos. Esa mirada guardaba muchos secretos que sólo ella y yo sabíamos. _

_Al menos eso creía._

_Cuando entré al despacho de mi padre me miró con dureza. Me preparé mentalmente; a saber con qué salía ahora._

— _¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto, Edward? — estreché los ojos._

— _¿El qué?_

— _¡Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero! — espetó —. Tú y Bella… ¡por el amor de Dios! — Cerré los ojos con fuerza —, os he visto. Si te hubieras puesto un foco en la cabeza habrías sido más discreto._

—_No he hecho nada malo. Ni ella ni yo…somos adultos — apoyó las manos sobre su escritorio._

—_Es tu prima. ¡Tu prima! ¿Y si en vez de descubriros yo lo hubiera hecho tu madre? — di un paso hacia atrás —. Sabes que se hubiera disgustado mucho, Edward. No…no entiendo a qué estás jugando. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué alguien de tu familia? Debes de tener al menos una docena de chicas deseosas de estar contigo, ¿por qué no eliges a alguna de ellas y no a alguien de tu misma sangre? ¿Lo saben tus tíos? ¿Lo sabe tu hermano? —negué—. ¡Pues imagina el tremendo escándalo que se formaría cuando se enteraran todos!_

—_No me importa lo que piense la gente._

— _¿Tampoco te importa lo que piense tu madre? Eres un maldito egoísta, Edward….siempre lo fuiste… ¡Siempre! Haz lo que desees, pero no hagas sufrir a mi mujer, es lo único que te exijo._

Me largué de allí dejando mis sueños amorosos por el camino para no dañar a mi madre sin pararme a pensar el dolor que le estaba causando a Bella. ¿Y ahora qué había conseguido? Separarme irremediablemente de ella, perder al gran amor de mi vida y condenar a una chica preciosa y realmente buena a una relación que no iba a llevar buen término.

Felicidades, Edward. No pudiste hacer las cosas peor.

— ¿Edward? — miré a Tanya.

—No sé qué decir…—sonrió de manera comprensiva.

—No digas nada — se encogió de hombros —. No hay nada que no sepa… ¿Sabes? Esperé odiarla un poco — sonrió con timidez —, esperaba que fuera, ya sabes, una idiota o algo parecido — hizo una mueca que me provocó una risa corta y sincera —. Pero no pude hacerlo. Esa chica es una buena tía, sentimientos puros…Se nota a leguas que quería mucho a tu madre — asentí.

—Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos de pequeños, toda mi infancia, mi adolescencia — suspiré—, espero…espero que pueda ser feliz con ese chico.

—Los hombres sois ciegos por naturaleza, Edward — espetó —. Bella y su novio tienen el mismo futuro que tú y yo. Ninguno — abrí la boca intentando decir algo…pero tenía razón —. No te lo dije en su momento, pero cuando estábamos en Forks no me llamaron del trabajo, Edd…Fingí la llamada para que tú y Bella pudierais estar solos…sin mi presencia. Aunque veo que mi mentira piadosa no ha servido de nada — frunció los labios —, estás aquí y no allí con ella.

—No puedo irme y dejar todo para volver. Tampoco puedo dejarte a ti después de todo lo que has hecho por mí — rodó los ojos.

—Yo no he hecho nada más que ofrecerte mis sentimientos, Edward. Ahora que creo que hemos dejado de lado la…relación que nos unía, como amiga, te aconsejo que hagas algo para no seguir sufriendo. No soporto ver tu cara de dolor… — me acerqué hasta Tanya y la abracé.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan comprensiva conmigo? — susurré contra su cuello.

—Pues porque te quiero — murmuró —, pero tú la quieres a ella. ¿Qué puedo hacer ante eso? Ya sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando empezamos lo nuestro. Era consciente de que este día llegaría…afortunadamente para mí ha sido más tarde de lo que me esperaba.

—Eres demasiado buena —Tanya sonrió con tristeza.

—Eso ya lo sabía — sonreímos —. Te apoyaré en todo lo que edcidas. Ahora, dime… ¿qué piensas hacer?...

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el encuentro entre Esme y Carlisle? ¿Y el punto de vista de Edward? ¿Qué creéis que hará?_

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

**_Kriss21, Sarai GN, Betza MB, Yasmin cullen, Anisa Eliana, Diana Lex, Jacke94, Elizabeth Lecter, Evetwlight, Rafaela monterroso, Maze2531, Manu bebes, Antomirok, Lory24, Ludgardita, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Iku Cullen, Yolabertay, Dracullen, Anamart05, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, Nyx 88, Lydia Zs Carlton, ALEXANDRACAST, Janalez, Gretchen CullenMasen, Butterfly of Violet Wings, Manligrez, Yuliette06, Kimjim, DiAnA FeR, Liduvina, WiCCACrAZZy, Ashleyswan y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, nos leemos en unos días, un besote!_


	10. Capítulo 9 Viéndote de Nuevo

CAPÍTULO 9 VIÉNDOTE DE NUEVO

Octubre 1995, Chicago

Esme contuvo el aliento cuando vio que padre e hijo se moraban a los ojos por primera vez.

En lo más recóndito de su mente, Esme se imaginó una infinidad de veces ese utópico momento en el que se pequeño ya no tan pequeño conociera a Carlisle. Ninguno de los momentos imaginados tuvo la más mínima similitud con la escena que estaban presenciando sus ojos.

Se estaba librando una batalla interior.

Daniel observaba a Carlisle con aparente tranquilidad; él sabía quién era, no hacía falta ser un genio para averiguarlo. Pero Esme conocía a su hijo como a ella misma, sabía que ese sentimiento de sobreprotección que Daniel había desarrollado hacia ella a lo largo de los años era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa; en ese momento vio a su hijo con una madurez que parecía increíble para sus trece años.

—Hola — Esme miró a Carlisle con ganas de felicitarlo por ser tan valiente…o imprudente, según como se mire, por ser el primero en romper el hielo en esta tensa situación. Este adelantó una mano titubeante hacia Daniel—. Soy….eh…bueno…

—Sé perfectamente quién eres — dijo su hijo —, evitemos el apelativo "padre"…al menos de momento, ¿de acuerdo?

La situación parecía surrealista como poco.

Tanto Esme como Carlisle se quedaron en silencio mirando a Daniel mientras este se deshacía de su mochila y se quitaba la pesada chaqueta. Sin decir nada se marchó a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de leche y cogió algunas cosas para comer. Se sentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en la mesa de centro del salón y comenzó a comer.

Carlisle no sabía si reírse o llorar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte a qué has venido después de tanto tiempo? — Esme ladeó la cabeza sorprendida por la pregunta de su hijo.

—¡Daniel! —le reprendió.

—Mamá, creo que tengo derecho a saber, ¿no crees? Llego del colegio y me encuentro aquí a mi padre — escupió —, el mismo hombre que te abandonó antes…antes de que naciéramos. Veo tu cara, mamá…y sé que ahora no eres la mujer más feliz del mundo — luego miró a Carlisle esperando una respuesta coherente a todas sus dudas; este tomó aire antes de abrir la boca.

—Te…te juro por todos los cielos que mi intención no es hacer daño a tu madre — se acercó lentamente hasta él para sentarse tentativamente en una silla. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca que él hubiera deseado, pero de momento tenía que valerle. Además, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué corriera hasta sus brazos? ¿Una fiesta con confeti? Por todo lo sagrado, era un maldito desconocido para su hijo —. Supongo que una de las razones que me han hecho…aparecer…es el querer conocerte.

—¿Justo ahora? — Esme miraba a ambos como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis. Quiso intervenir, pero la reacción de Daniel no estaba sino aumentando su orgullo al verse tan defendida por su pequeño. Decidió esperar un poco. También debía de reconocer que el hecho de ver al gran Carlisle acorralado por su propio hijo la satisfacía interiormente,

—Bueno…han pasado algunas cosas que me han hecho darme cuenta de que me he comportado como un auténtico gilipollas — Daniel curvó sus labios hacia arriba ante la maldición de Carlisle —, la vida es demasiado corta…y no suele dar segundas oportunidades una vez que se ha pasado tu tiempo…

—¿Y cómo sabes que no se ha pasado el tuyo? — preguntó Esme. Carlisle la miró como hace trece años. Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y de algo más, algo que ella no supo o no quiso identificar. Suspiró casi aliviada cuando su ex amante apartó la mirada de su cara, aunque no se esperaba lo próximo que dijo.

—Me casé — Esme se encogió internamente ante las palabras del hombre. No deberían de haberla molestado ni por asomo, pero lo hizo. Su parte más racional la gritó que esa rabia era simplemente porque él logró seguir con su vida…mientras una parte de la suya había muerto para siempre —. Me casé hace ocho años…murió hace cinco — la estancia se quedó en silencio; lo único que se podía oír era el tic tac del reloj de la bisabuela de Daniel. El chico apartó el vaso prácticamente entero y miró la escena.

—Lo siento —musitó Esme —, de verdad — Carlisle asintió.

—Siento que desde el principio lo he hecho todo mal. Me casé con una mujer maravillosa, aunque siempre sentí que me faltaba algo…Cuando anoche encendí la radio y oí…¡Dios! Cuando oí la terrible historia contada por tus propios labios me sentí miserable y enfadado conmigo mismo…aunque a la vez iluminado. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre pierdo a las personas que he amado? —Esme decidió para sí misma que ese comentario no la iba a afectar.

—Quizás no las pierdas, quizás seas tú mismo el que las aleja — Carlisle asintió al comentario de su hijo dándole la razón.

—Eres un muchacho tan inteligente como tu madre — sonrió con tristeza —. No puedo cambiar el pasado por mucho que me pese…pero sí puedo intentar cambiar lo que está por pasar.

—¿A qué has venido? — preguntó por segunda vez Daniel. Carlisle suspiró con decisión.

—Sé que es tarde…pero he venido a pedirte que me dejes estar en tu vida…de la forma en que tú quieras que esté. Lo que me faltaba…eráis vosotros — miró a Esme—. También he regresado para ganarme tu perdón y, por supuesto, a ayudar en la búsqueda de nuestro hijo —Daniel se levantó y encaró a su padre.

—Pareces sincero — sentenció —. Haz lo que debas hacer. Por mí está bien, aunque no será fácil. Ven a verme cuando quieras, ármate de paciencia...haz lo que quieras para redimirte, pero ante todo cumple siempre tus promesas. Ayuda a mamá a buscar a mi hermano e intenta ganarte su perdón…pero jamás se te ocurra dañarla de nuevo. Como eso ocurra ya puedes ir apuntando a otro más en tu lista de personas perdidas…

·

·

·

Abril 2012, Forks

La mañana se estaba haciendo un poco pesada.

La gente aprovechaba los inusuales días soleados del pueblo para irse de acampada el fin de semana, para irse de pesca, para desconectar…así que apenas había habido movimiento en la cafetería y eso era malo para mi mente; inevitablemente viajaba a momentos, lugares y sentimientos a los que no debería acudir ni de visita. Hacía poco más de dos semanas que mi tía nos había dejado, los mismos días que Edward había vuelto a su perfecta vida al lado de Tanya. No habíamos vuelto a tener noticias de él.

Bien…evidentemente, no podía culparlo.

Se había ido de este pequeño trozo de tierra en mitad del bosque para labrarse un futuro prometedor y brillante. Y lo había conseguido. A pesar de que pudiera parecer lo contrario, estaba feliz de que a su lado tuviera a una persona como Tanya; no habría soportado verlo con alguna de esas chicas idiotas que se molestan cuando se les estropea el maquillaje cuando sus novios las besan. Aunque sólo la había conocido por unas horas, sabía que Tanya no era así. Y lo agradecía enormemente.

De nuevo nos separábamos para ambos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Traté por todos los medios volver a mi rutina de siempre, pero las constantes visitas carentes de mala intención por parte de Jacob no me lo ponían nada fácil. Había estado mucho tiempo a su lado; muchas mañanas, al verlo entrar por la puerta de la cafetería con su mono lleno de manchas de grasa mientras se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa, quería creer de todo corazón que nada malo había pasado entre nosotros. En realidad no había pasado nada malo…pero tampoco nada necesariamente bueno que nos mantuviera juntos.

Ser su amiga…sólo su amiga, se estaba convirtiendo en un reto demasiado difícil en un momento complicado. ¿A quién quería engañar? Necesitaba su cercanía, su calor y sus bromas…lo necesitaba porque él había sido el que me había arrancado una sonrisa en mis peores momentos. No podía seguir siendo egoísta con una persona que no se lo merecía; ya me había regalado demasiado tiempo a su lado son pedir nada a cambio.

Rehacer mi vida con el corazón roto se estaba volviendo una tarea más que complicada. Supongo que eso se debía a la depresión post ruptura…o post huida de Edward…

—Dime que saldrás con nosotros esta noche —miré a James con una ceja alzada —. ¡Vamos, Bella! ¿Qué te cuesta? Sólo iremos a Port Ángeles a tomar algo. Ya sabes…salir, distraerse…conocer a más gente…Además, estás súper graciosa cuando te tomas un par de mojitos — sonreí.

—Lo siento, cielo…pero tengo cosas que hacer — dije mientras apagaba el horno.

—¿Cosas? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Hacer la maldita colada y ver algún culebrón descafeinado? — fruncí el ceño.

—Por todo lo sagrado, James…sabes que odio los culebrones. Con el mío ya tengo suficiente…Aunque he de reconocer que con lo de la colada has acertado — sonreí cuando vi a James poner los ojos en blanco; me encantaba ponerlo de los nervios.

—Menudo planazo, Bella…Excelente para pasar la noche del viernes — murmuró mientras secaba unos vasos y los colaba en la estantería —. ¿Quieres que te regale un par de gatos y así completas la viva imagen de la solterona aburrida? — le pegué un codazo en las costillas.

—¡Hey! No te pases.

—James sólo intenta hacerte ver que estás desperdiciando tu vida encerrándote en casa — fingí una mala mirada hacia Ángela aunque ella me contestó con una sonrisa —. Si te animas, ya sabes dónde vamos a estar…Por cierto, ahí fuera está Rosalie, ha venido a verte…

Abandoné la cocina y los reproches de mis amigos para ir en busca de mi prima; era extraño que estuviera aquí tan pronto. Fruncí el ceño preocupada al ver la palidez de su rostro. ¿Ahora qué pasaba? Me acerqué rápidamente hasta la apartada mesa en la que se había sentado y la saludé.

—Rose...¿qué haces a estas horas por aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien? — me ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Siento de verdad haber venido hasta aquí para verte…no podía esperar a que salieras de la cafetería. No quería molestar…—me senté a su lado y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

—Sabes perfectamente que no me molestas, Rose…Dime, ¿qué te pasa? — la rubia cerró los ojos y suspiró como si estuviera cansada…o asustada.

—Tengo que hacerme un test de embarazo…y me da pánico — por un momento no supe qué decir porque no podía leer con exactitud los sentimientos que estaba viviendo Rosalie.

—Creí que Emmtett y tú queríais ser padres — asintió.

—¡Pues claro que queremos tener un bebé! — agachó la cabeza y se sorbió la nariz con un pañuelo de papel —. Pero me da miedo que pase lo de las otras veces…

—¿Lo de las otras veces? No entiendo…¡Oh! No me digas que…lo…perdiste…—susurré.

—En realidad…no — alzó la cabeza —. He estado varios meses en tratamiento preparándome para una inseminación artificial —mi cara de asombro no pasó desapercibida —. No conseguía quedarme embarazada por el método tradicional, ya sabes — asentí —. Los dos primeros intentos fracasaron. Si esta vez no funciona tendremos que optar por la fecundación in vitro. Temo…¡Dios! Temo defraudar a Emmett de nuevo — empezó a llorar. Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y dejé que se desahogara. No podía hacer otra cosa.

El mundo era una mierda y en momentos como este mi sospecha se hacía realidad; a veces las cosas más sencillas podían convertirse en las más complicadas. ¿Cuántas mujeres descubrían cada día que estaban embarazadas sin haberlo deseado? ¿Cuántas adolescentes abortaban de manera clandestina arriesgando su salud? ¿Cuántas abandonaban a sus bebés recién nacidos? Y aquí estaba Rose, llorando sobre mi hombro por miedo a no poder ser madre. La vida era injusta y completamente descompensada.

—Rose…por favor…No te atormentes antes de saber el resultado. ¿No…no se supone que deberías ir al médico y que él mismo te lo confirmase? — me miró mortificada con sus ojos azules enrojecidos por el llanto. Mierda, verla así no me hacía bien. Yo misma estaba tan híper sensible que temía ponerme a llorar también.

—Tengo que ir mañana con Emmett. Pero necesito saberlo antes…no podría soportar de nuevo el gesto de desilusión de su cara delante de un médico — negó con la cabeza como si esa opción le pareciera del todo inviable. Suspiré.

—Estoy completamente convencida de que jamás desilusionarías a Emmett. Él te adora — suspiré con nostalgia—. Bien…—me levanté y me quité el delantal ante la atenta mirada de Rosalie—, supongo que debemos ir a una farmacia, ¿no?

Apenas cinco minutos después estábamos comprando un test de embarazo en la farmacia en la que trabajaba Lauren, una de las superficiales novias de juventud de Edward, y diez minutos aún más tarde atravesábamos la puerta de mi casa acompañadas por un helado de chocolate de un litro.

Nada más abrir la puerta añoré la presencia de mis padres; la casa estaba extremadamente vacía sin ellos. Habían decidido salir unos días al pueblo para relajarse e intentar volver a la vida normal tras la inesperada y terrible pérdida que habíamos sufrido. Mi madre no levantaba cabeza, así que mi amoroso padre alquiló una casa en medio de la nada en la que sólo estaban ellos, la montaña y la tranquilidad.

A Rosalie y a mí nos vendría bien esta inusual privacidad

Subimos a mi cuarto y sacamos el test. Era evidente que Rosalie se había hecho más de uno de estos por la familiaridad con la que lo preparó todo. Tras una rápida visita al señor inodoro esperamos mirando como imbéciles al pequeño aparatito; parecíamos dos adolescentes nerviosas.

—Si es positivo, ¿qué color tiene que salir?

—Este no va por colores. Va por rayas. Uno negativo, dos positivo — asentí.

—¿Cómo…cómo ha sido el tratamiento?

—Duro — murmuró sin dejar de mirar el test —. A veces molesto, a veces doloroso…sobre todo pesado. He pasado muchos nervios durante estos meses. Ahora mismo no hay nada que desee con más devoción que un bebé…¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —miré el reloj.

—Cuatro minutos.

Ambas nos asomamos para mirar el test. El recuadro en el que saldría el resultado estaba blanco de momento, aunque poco a poco empezó a colorearse con una raya…al agarre de Rose en mi brazo comenzó a flaquear. Se apoyó en la pared de mi baño y se deslizó por ella hasta tocar el suelo con su trasero.

—Lo sabía…—susurró—, sabía que de nuevo fallaría.

—¡No estás fallando a nadie, por el amor de Dios! Y deja de llorar, por favor…—miré de reojo al aparato del demonio —. Oh, espera…Dos…Rosalie, aquí hay dos rayitas — Rose dejó de llorar al instante y me arrebató el aparato del demonio de un tirón.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez no necesitó mi consuelo sino mis felicitaciones. Ahora lloraba de felicidad. Me abrazó efusivamente transmitiéndome una alegría enorme que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Tras unos largos minutos se separó de mí, se limpió al maquillaje corrido como buenamente pudo y respiró hondo.

—Es la primera vez que veo un test de embarazo positivo. Me parece increíble — susurró —. Vale…tengo que calmarme. Tengo que esperar a mañana, necesito que mi ginecólogo me lo confirme, necesito oírlo en voz alta…—avanzó hasta mi cama para sentarse en ella —. Creo que me está empezando a entrar el pánico.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—Porque me hicieron la inseminación hace solo tres semanas. Aún hay cien mil cosas que pueden salir mal…

—Pero ahora no debes pensar en eso, Rose…Debes disfrutar de este momento. Tiene que ser maravilloso saber que dentro de ti está creciendo una vida hermosa y preciosa. Emmett se va a poner loco de contento —ambas sonreímos.

—Sí, lo sé. No le digas nada, por favor…quiero ver su cara cuando el médico nos lo confirme.

—Hazle una foto — bromee—. ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos a nuestra manera?

—¿El helado de chocolate? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Y de stracciatella…creo que aún queda un poco de mi última crisis — se relamió los labios —. Vamos abajo…

Cuando llegamos al salón nos inundó un inusual silencio. Rose, aún con el Predictor en la mano como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo, puso la televisión mientras yo sacaba dos tarrinas de helado de litro y un par de cucharas. Pasé de los platos, el helado directamente desde su envase a la boca sabía muchísimo mejor.

—Supongo que tendremos que hacer una celebración por la buena noticia…cuando sea oficial, claro — a Rosalie se le iluminó la cara.

—Me encantaría….aunque quizás la familia no tenga ganas de celebrar nada. Han pasado muy pocos días desde la muerte de Sulpicia — suspiré.

—Rose, la vida sigue. A Sulpicia le habría llenado de gozo la noticia de tener un nieto y por lo tanto habría querido que la noticia fuera celebrada por todo lo alto —la cogí de la mano—. Todos estarán felices…—me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — asentí —. ¿Cómo vas con Jacob? No te he vuelto a ver con él desde…desde el entierro…

—No estamos juntos —Rose no pareció sorprendida ni por asomo —. Lo nuestro había llegado a un punto en el que no podía avanzar más…era inútil por nuestra parte seguir manteniendo una relación estancada. Él se merece algo mejor…y supongo que yo también — murmuré.

—¿Al menos habéis quedado como amigos? — sonreí con tristeza.

—Lo estoy intentando, pero de momento eso no es posible…aunque espero que con el tiempo así sea — me relamí los labios antes de cambiar de tema sin ninguna sutileza —. ¿Me pasas un poco de tu helado? ¿Rose?

Al ver que no me contestaba miré a Rosalie; había dejado de lado su interés por el helado porque había encontrado otra distracción. Mi amiga miraba fijamente la televisión.

—Oh, Dios mío…¿Has visto eso? Es…es como…— miré a la pantalla quedándome con las ganas de que terminara su frase.

En ella aparecía una mujer de una edad indefinida entre los cuarenta y los cincuenta años. Su intensa mirada verde observaba a la periodista que en esos momentos la estaba entrevistando. Definitivamente no era alguien a quien hubiera visto en la televisión con anterioridad. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi que ambas mujeres estaban en la puerta de un hospital de Chicago y rodeadas de gente.

—¿Qué es esto, Rose? ¿Qué….?

Mi frase se quedó a medias cuando en la pantalla apareció un hombre. Un hombre joven agarrando la mano de la mujer de ojos verdes que estaba siendo entrevistada.

—No puede ser — susurré.

¿Quién demonios era esa mujer….y qué hacía Edward con ella?

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido la reaparición de Esme en la televisión?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Manligrez, Sarai GN, Anamart05. Amanda Culle Salvatore, Betza MB, Yasmin cullen, Belgica orosgarcia, LauCullenBlackSwan, Jacke94, Kjmima, Guest, Dracullen, Evetwilight, Gaby Rivera, Rafaela monterro, NardaMar, Elizabeth Lecter, Lydia Zs Carlton, Liduvina, Lory24, Iku cSwan, Anisa Eliana, Ludgardita, Ettena, Day Lynn Leery, Masilobe, Maripo Cullen, Nyx 88, Maze2531, BABYBOO27, Orisweetcullen, Elaine Haruno de Uchicha, DiAnA FeR, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Gretchen CullenMasen, Kimjim, Yuliette06 y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos dentro de unos días. Un besote enorme!_


	11. Capítulo 10 Impacto

CAPÍTULO 10 IMPACTO

Chicago, Mayo 2012

Los siguientes años no fueron nada fáciles para Esme, aunque sí muy constructivos en muchos aspectos.

La búsqueda de su hijo arrebatado no resultó ser tan fácil como había predicho en un primer momento Carlisle; el desahogo económico del padre de sus hijos trajo la posibilidad de consultar con los mejores abogados de la ciudad el caso pero ese despliegue de letrados reconocidos siempre tuvo los mismos resultados. Se interpusieron dos demandas contra el Hospital Católico de La Cruz por falsificación de documentos e informes médicos y desaparición de un menor aunque, obviamente, fueron desestimadas por falta de pruebas.

Fue más de un año de apelaciones, nervios y llantos que les llevó de nuevo al punto de partida

Para colmo, a la rabia de sentirse en un callejón sin salida, había que sumar la gran ausencia que Esme tuvo que sufrir con la partida de su amiga Linda a otra ciudad. A pesar de contar con la ayuda de Carlisle, Esme sentía que se había quedado completamente sola en la búsqueda de la verdad; prácticamente habían comenzado este camino juntas y ahora las circunstancias de la vida les había hecho separarse. En cierto modo envidiaba a su amiga. Lo hacía porque ella tuvo un precioso bebé al que llamó Tayler y pudo restablecer con él y con su marido un nuevo comienzo en su vida.; a pesar de no olvidar ni un solo día a su Alice finalmente tuvo que darle la razón a su marido. No podían estar siempre viviendo en el pasado porque su bebé no se lo merecía. Ese pequeño se merecía unos padres felices y sonrientes por ser los destinatarios del precioso regalo de su presencia. Esme en cambio no podía hacer nada de eso, no podía seguir con su vida, porque cada vez que miraba a Daniel veía a su lado una copia exacta de él…

Hablando de Daniel, su hijo cumplió a rajatabla la promesa de cuidar por su bienestar.

Cuidó de ella como si se hubieran cambiado los roles y él fuera el padre en vez del hijo durante la marcha de su amiga Linda e intentó mantener una relación cordial con su padre. No fue para nada sencillo. Daniel por aquel entonces era un adolescente con las ideas muy claras para su edad, el hecho de reencontrarse con su padre ya con ideas preconcebidas hacia él solo le hizo recelar del hombre en todo momento. Estaba reacio a abrirse a él y no era para menos; Esme no se sentía cómoda del todo delante de su primer amor, no concebía que después de haberla abandonado estando embarazada él se hubiera casado con otra mujer con la clara expectativa de crear una familia juntos.

Esa incomodidad se la transmitía a su hijo casi sin darse cuenta.

Pero Carlisle era un hombre obstinado como pocos y con una gran paciencia. A pesar de la dureza de sentimientos de su hijo nunca cesó por hacerse un hueco en su corazón. Esme fue testigo de cómo su protector más acérrimo sucumbía con lentitud a los encantos naturales de su padre. Carlisle empezó a pasar más y más tiempo en su casa. Todos los días, cuando salía del trabajo, iba a casa de Esme a esperar a su hijo. Merendaban juntos y luego Carlisle le ayudaba con la tarea. Empezaron a salir juntos, la relación padre e hijo iba creciendo cada día más. Un día iban al cine, otro día iban a algún partido de fútbol…

Todo cambió el día que incluyeron a Esme en esas salidas.

La ciudad y el país entero estaba en fiestas celebrando el Cuatro de Julio. A unas manzanas de la casa de Esme habían montado una enorme feria con pequeñas atracciones, tómbolas y puestos de juegos. Daniel quería ir a toda costa a ver los fuegos artificiales; tenía ya quince años y Esme sospechaba que no eran los petardos precisamente los que alimentaban el afán de su hijo por acudir a la feria… una tal Charlotte de su clase era la razón por la que quería ir hasta allí. Esme no supo cómo pasó todo, pero acabó aceptando esa invitación de Carlisle para celebrar con su hijo la fiesta de la Independencia.

No supo muy bien cómo pasó.

En cierto modo se quiso convencer de que todo esto era normal; sólo eran dos padres con mucho a sus espaldas que, después de dos años de cordial relación tras su reencuentro, quedaban para celebrar junto a su hijo el Cuatro de Julio. Aunque no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa ante la cercanía de ese hombre. Desde que volvieron a encontrarse siempre se habían visto en su casa, siempre en la seguridad del terreno de Esme. Ahora de repente, las calles festivas se la antojaban muy peligrosas para su seguridad emocional.

Y así fue.

Para cuando llegaron a la feria Esme ya estaba más que intoxicada por el perfume de Carlisle y por su amabilidad. Y por su sonrisa… la lista era larga. La gente pasaba por su lado sonriendo, los niños comían algodón de azúcar mientras los gritos procedentes de las atracciones ponían música de fondo festiva. Carlisle jugó con Daniel en las casetas de las escopetas aunque ninguno de los dos consiguió un triste muñeco debido a su pésima puntería.

Esme empezó a relajarse y a pasárselo verdaderamente bien… hasta que su hijo vio a su grupo de amigos en el cual se encontraba la ya famosa Charlotte. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Esme se quedó a solas con Carlisle; después de mucho tiempo se volvió a sentir como aquella adolescente tímida de antaño. En cambio Carlisle parecía más que cómodo. Compró un helado que compartieron sentados en un la hierba del Grant Park, rodeados de gente. Era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo… hablaron de todo y de nada y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Esme volvió a sonreír con sinceridad.

—_¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que subimos al tío vivo? — _preguntó Carlisle cuando estuvieron en el punto más alto de la noria. Esme sonrió.

—_Por supuesto, cómo olvidarlo. Casi te vomitas en los pantalones — _Carlisle puso cara de falso enfado.

—_Gracias por recordarme ese momento vergonzoso — _se puso serio —, _me refería a ese día en general. Aquella noche, cuando recuperé mi color normal de cara te dije que te quería — _Esme dejó de sonreír —. _Fui completamente sincero en mis palabras, Esme._

—_Mejor no vayas por ese camino, Carlisle. Nuestra relación me provocó mucho dolor — _él tomó las manos de Esme entre las suyas.

—_Me arrepiento todos los malditos días de las palabras que te dije la última vez que nos vimos — _negó con la cabeza —. _Fui un completo egoísta. Conocer a nuestro hijo ha sido lo más maravilloso del mundo… seguido de volver a encontrarte — _para entonces el corazón de Esme era una batidora sin control a la máxima potencia.

—_Carlisle…_

—_Eres una mujer que mereces ser amada de manera incondicional todos y cada uno de los días — _susurró —, _déjame ganarme tu corazón de nuevo, por favor. Antes me muero que volver a perderos…_

De ese Cuatro de Julio hacía ya quince años. Y, por supuesto, Esme le dio una oportunidad a Carlisle. A pesar de que fue tan testaruda como su hijo, su corazón con Carlisle se fue ablandando; con el paso de los meses era segunda oportunidad se convirtió en promesa de matrimonio. Al fin, Esme tenía la boda que tanto merecía con el hombre de su vida. De una vez por todas eran la familia que debieron ser desde un principio… desde entonces y hasta ahora esa felicidad sólo era interrumpida de vez en cuando con la búsqueda infructuosa de su hijo…

Hasta que Esme, a principios de año, leyó una noticia de pie de página de un periódico local en la que una paciente del hospital de La Cruz narraba cómo había sido testigo del intento de secuestro de un bebé en la planta de maternidad. Una enfermera a la que no llegó a ver la cara intentó llevarse a uno de los bebés del nido, pero el angustiado padre hizo acto de presencia en el momento oportuno…

A partir de entonces las denuncias sólo aumentaron; las irregularidades en el área de maternidad de ese hospital habían sido muchas pero la gente no se había atrevido a denunciar bien por miedo o bien por querer olvidar un episodio nefasto de su vida. Con cada noticia difundida sólo crecía el número de posibles afectados. No se trataba de casos aislados. No. Se trataba de una cantidad enorme de víctimas, el mismo modus operandi… era una mafia. La presión mediática y las víctimas señalaron a varios trabajadores del hospital; tan evidente era todo que finalmente uno de los doctores tuvo de denunciar los hechos y servir su propia cabeza en bandeja de plata…

Así, una vida entera después, se encontraba con su hijo y con su marido en la puerta de ese maldito hospital para celebrar la imputación de los principales responsables de los robos.

Quizás, finalmente este era el día que su vida cambiaría para siempre…

·

·

·

Forks, Mayo 2012

Me acerqué aún más a la televisión.

Era como si estuviera viendo un fantasma o algo parecido porque el hombre que estaba en la pantalla era igual a Edward, pero no era él. Este hombre tenía el pelo más largo, demasiado para que le hubiera crecido en tan sólo dos semanas. Además, sus ojos eran distintos, eran tan dorados como el sol. Dios Santo… el chico de la tele tampoco tenía ese lugar que adornaba su cuello de manera única.

—Bella... —murmuró Rosalie —. ¿Qué demonios es esto? Ese chico es igual a Edward.

Alcé la mano para que Rosalie se callara. Subí el volumen de la televisión hasta que mis oídos se quejaron, pero necesitaba saber qué mierdas estaba pasando. Hubiera pensado que mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada por mi obsesión casi insana por Edward, pero Rose también lo estaba viendo. No era yo, no estaba loca… era malditamente real. La reportera de las noticias comenzó a hablar.

"—_Conectamos en directo desde la puerta principal del Hospital de la Cruz con algunos miembros de la Asociación de Adopciones Irregulares que denuncia la desaparición masivas de bebés de los años cincuenta hasta la década de los ochenta, Decenas de víctimas de esas desapariciones han convocado esta reunión delante del lugar donde sucedieron la mayoría de robos de bebés en un intento por presionar a los presuntos responsables de dichas desapariciones. El juez que lleva el caso ya ha imputado a tres enfermeras y a dos médicos desde que el ginecólogo Eleazar Sinclair denunciara los hechos de los que fue partícipe. Las víctimas esperan la imputación de la enfermera Carmen Sinclair, esposa de Eleazar y supuesta cabecilla de la trama de los bebés robados — _la imagen se amplió de nuevo, dejándonos ver a esa mujer acompañando al doble de Edward — _Tenemos con nosotros a Esme Cullen y a su hijo, Daniel Cullen — _Daniel… —_ ¿Nos pueden decir cómo se han tomado las últimas imputaciones? ¿Están satisfechos con la evolución del proceso? — _la tal Esme sonrió amablemente a la periodista antes de contestar.

—_Estamos muy contentos de que finalmente se haya admitido a trámite todas nuestras denuncias. Fue una grata sorpresa que el doctor Sinclair declarara y diera a conocer el horror que muchos padres vivimos en este edificio. Debo decir que estaremos realmente satisfechos el día que veamos a Carmen entrando a un juzgado en calidad de detenida — _suspiró y tomó aire — _Ella fue la que se llevó a mi bebé… El parentesco que une a Carmen y Eleazar impide que obliguen al doctor a testificar en contra de su esposa… aunque no perdemos la esperanza de que finalmente lo haga._

—_Con cada nueva noticia hemos visto cómo paso a paso la asociación crecía cada vez más, ¿cómo es la organización? ¿Han visto una crecida en el número de gente que busca información? —_Esme sonrió de nuevo.

—_Realmente, sí. Por desgracia son muchas las personas afectadas por esta mafia, muchas más de las que puede parecer. Nuestro próximo paso en cuanto el juez nos dé permiso es crear una base de datos de ADN de los padres de los bebés robados para facilitar una posible búsqueda. Ahora que la noticia es conocida por todos, si hay alguien que es adoptado o sospecha que puede ser uno de estos niños y quiere buscar a su familia biológica es tan sencillo como ponerse en contacto con nosotros, hacer la prueba y comparar los resultados con dicho archivo. En todo momento nuestro cometido es potenciar el posible reencuentro entre padres e hijos. Gracias a Dios ya son cincuenta y ocho las familias que se han conocido._

—_Usted dio a luz a gemelos en este mismo hospital, ¿cierto? —_la mujer sonrió con tristeza.

—_Así es. Hace treinta años di a luz a dos bebés — _se abrazó a su hijo_ —. Este es Daniel, es la primera vez que ha podido acompañarnos a una reunión de este tipo — _mi boca no podía estar más abierta. Me había quedado sin aire, paralizada y…

— _¿Es usted consciente de que puede que justo ahora su otro hijo puede estar viendo la televisión? Ahora mismo puede estar viendo por primera vez a su hermano gemelo y a su madre biológica y…._

— ¡Madre de Dios! — exclamó Rosalie.

Era consciente de que ella me estaba hablando, estaba oyendo su voz a mi lado, pero no escuchaba sus palabras. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que ese chico que estaba viendo a través de la pantalla fuera un simple doble de Edward? Alguien me dijo que a lo largo y ancho del mundo todos y cada uno de los habitantes del planeta tenemos un doble al que no nos une ningún tipo de relación familiar. ¿Probabilidad de que fuera ese caso? Evidentemente muchísimo menor a que ese hombre fuera el hermano gemelo de Edward.

La misma edad, la misma cara… Santo Dios, incluso los mismos gestos…

Me tapé la cara con las manos en un intento inútil por separarme del mundo real y evadirme a mi maldito mundo para pensar. ¿En realidad estaba pasando esto? ¿Era cierto lo que había visto y oído? Porque si yo no me había vuelto loca y en verdad esto estaba sucediendo quería decir que la vida de Edward y de los que estábamos a su alrededor había sido un completo engaño. Los cimientos sobre los que se habían construido todas y cada una de sus relaciones, incluida la nuestra fallida, habían sido una maldita falacia. Justo ahora entendía el por qué de muchas preguntas sin respuesta a lo largo de todos estos años. No podía creer que aquellas noticias que llevábamos días viendo en la televisión había afectado a alguien de mi familia. A mi Edward…

Ni Sulpicia ni Aro eran los padres de Edward, eso era ya un hecho. ¿En qué circunstancias habían adoptado a Edward? ¿Habían pagado por el bebé como decían en muchos de esos casos? ¿Ellos sabían que era una adopción ilegal? ¿Sabían que estaban arrebatándole de manera cruel el bebé a una madre?

Esas preguntas se alzaron ante mí como un muro invisible haciéndome incapaz el razonar con coherencia.

— ¿Te puedes creer esto que hemos vis…? — Rosalie dejó la frase a medias al ver que me estaba poniendo la chaqueta — ¿A dónde demonios vas?

—Tengo que ir a ver a Aro.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

—Tengo que verlo — espeté —, ahora mismo tiene que dar como diez mil explicaciones.

Dejé a Rosalie sola en mi casa y tan confundida como yo o más. Mientras montaba en mi Toyota me dije a mí misma que Aro en realidad no me tenía que dar explicaciones a mí; se las debía todas a Edward, al niño que había criado dejando de lado en una infinidad de ocasiones. Ahora entendía todo, entendía el por qué de todos los desplantes a Edward, porqué Aro defendía lo indefendible si se trataba de Emmett. Santo cielo, ¿y mi tía? ¿Cómo Sulpicia había accedido a ir a un hospital y tomar a un bebé en esas circunstancias? No me lo explicaba de ninguna manera. Me negaba por completo a creer que ella supiera las condiciones en las que se cerró esa adopción.

Esa era la razón principal por la que necesitaba ver a ese hombre. Necesitaba que Aro me asegurara que mi tía no estaba metida en nada de lo que se decía en la televisión…

Tan centrada estaba en mis pensamientos que cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba entrando en el camino de tierra que me llevaba a la gran casa. Aparqué mi coche sin mirar muy bien donde lo hacía y prácticamente me lancé hasta la puerta. Enseguida me abrió la mujer que ayudaba a Aro con la casa desde que mi tía falleció. El gesto de su cara me indicaba que Aro había visto y oído la famosa noticia.

—El señor…él no se encuentra muy bien — me avisó la mujer mientras se apartaba para dejarme pasar.

—Creo que tiene motivos para no estar bien — murmuré.

Cuando llegué al enorme salón me encontré a mi tío sentado en uno de los sofás con la cara entre las manos. A pesar de que todo estaba en silencio, por el movimiento de sus hombros supe que estaba llorando. Sin decir nada, me senté frente a él y esperé pacientemente a que se calmara.

—Si has venido a mortificarme has hecho el viaje en vano. No puedo estar peor — susurró sin mirarme aún.

—No he venido a mortificarte… aunque te lo mereces — levantó la cabeza y me miró —. He venido a saber.

—Si has visto las noticias se puede decir que ya conoces la historia — fruncí el ceño.

—Por lo que he visto en las noticias lo único que sé es que una mujer tuvo gemelos y le robaron a uno de ellos. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Aro? ¿Cómo conseguiste convivir con tu conciencia a lo largo de todos estos años? — el hombre apretó con fuerza el bastón que sostenía entre sus manos.

— ¡Lo hice por ella! ¡Lo hice por mi mujer! — gritó —. Sulpicia quería un bebé… tantos años intentando quedarse embarazada, tantos abortos… —cuando me miró a los ojos vi que los suyos estaban enrojecidos —. Le propuse adoptar y aceptó, pero si lo hacíamos por el procedimiento legal el proceso se alargaría mucho. Tu tía tenía depresión y yo no quería que empeorara… así que un conocido me dio el contacto de una enfermera en Chicago. Ella nos daría un bebé a cambio de…

— ¿A cambio de qué?

—Dinero. Yo… compré a Edward — me levanté de golpe haciendo que Aro se sobresaltara.

—Por todo lo sagrado… ¡lo compraste! — me pasé la mano por el pelo —. ¿Mi tía sabía todo esto? — asintió lentamente.

—Supo que pagamos por la adopción, pero pensó que todo era legal. Ella se creyó lo que esa enfermera nos dijo. Nos explicó que se trataba de una madre soltera que no quería al bebé. Mierda, pensé que le estaba haciendo un favor.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que piensas que hiciste tu buena acción del día quitándole un bebé a su madre? —Aro se encogió en el sitio —. Le quitaste la oportunidad de criarlo y amarlo junto a su hermano — sonreí sin ganas —. Con lo que no contabas es que todo esto saliera a la luz… y mucho menos que Edward tuviera un gemelo que ahora lo está buscando. Tampoco contabas con que luego mi tía se quedara embarazada de Emmett, en ese momento es cuando le diste la patada a tu adoptado, ¿no? Dime, ¿por cuánto lo compraste?

—Bella, ya es suficiente… yo…

— ¿Cuánto? — desvió la mirada.

—Ocho mil dólares — no pude evitar la cara de asco.

—Felicidades, Aro. Destrozaste la vida de dos familias por ese montón de billetes. No mereces que te llamen padre.

Me giré y sin decir nada más caminé hasta la salida oyendo los sollozos lastimeros de Aro cada vez más lejos. Sólo me sentí relativamente segura en el momento que cerré la puerta de mi pequeño coche. Apoyé la frente en el volante y esperé un poco para relajarme antes de volver a conducir.

Demasiada información.

¿Cómo podía cambiar la vida de una persona en apenas unos minutos? Todo en lo que una vez creíste, tus raíces… tus orígenes. ¿Cómo asumir que todo eso te lo habían robado? ¿Cómo iba Edward a aceptar todo esto? Sin duda iba a ser un shock si precedentes en su vida. Él tenía unos padres y un hermano que lo estaban buscando, que siempre lo habían amado… sin darme cuenta me puse a llorar como una niña pequeña cuando fui consciente de lo diferentes que podrían haber sido nuestras vidas si desde un principio hubiéramos sabido que Edward era adoptado. Quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado, quizás no nos habríamos separado antes de empezar nuestra efímera historia. Aunque quizás, si la historia hubiera llevado su curso normal, no nos habríamos conocido.

Estaba divagando apoyada en el volante, sí, pero no lo podía evitar. Miles de posibles escenarios se me venían a la mente. Los pensamientos se acumulaban en mi cabeza antes de que pudiera procesarlos.

El teléfono interrumpió mi locura momentánea.

— ¿Sí?

—Bella, soy Rose… Emmett está conmigo, en tu casa — suspiré.

—Se ha enterado ya, ¿no?

—Sí. Lo ha visto todo. Ha salido un poco antes del trabajo. Está… está alucinando, pero no te llamaba para eso. Es Edward — me enderecé en el asiento.

—Oh, Dios… ¿cómo está?

— Edward está en el aeropuerto, está a punto de coger un avión para acá… pero no sabe nada, Bella. Emmett no ah querido decírselo por teléfono…

Santo Cielo…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Y la conversación de Bella con Aro?_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Ashleyswan, Manligrez, Gretchen CullenMasen, PequeeCullen20, Gaby Rivera, Yasmin cullen, Naara Selene, Maze2531, ALEXANDRACAST, Sarai GN, Troian, Elizabeth Lecter, Evetwilight11, Lory24, Kikaly, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, BeaGiil, Liduvina, Anamart05, Ludgardita, Chusrobissocute, Nyx 88, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Janalez, Yyamile, BABYBOO37, Rafaela monterroso, Iku cSwan, Ettena, LauCullenBlackSwan, Leona St, Bella Nympha, Maripo Cullen, Masilobe, Anisa Eliana, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Jacke94, Lydia Zs Carlton, Kimjim, Yuliette06, Clary, Butterfly of Violet Wings, Betza MB, Guest, Maru Li Tsukiyomi, NardaMar y a todos los lectores anónimos._**

_Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Este fic no será tan extenso como mis otras historias, ya le queda poquito =) Nos leemos en un par de semanas más o menos, un besote!_


End file.
